


The Alpha's Home

by darkroses



Series: The Alpha's Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corporal Punishment, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Hormonal Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sub Dean, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A society where all siblings present the same. After Dean presents as an omega, John sells him and Sam to a blue eyed alpha. Dean's more worried about Sam getting abused than himself.</p><p>(This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had just turned sixteen and today had to be the worst day of his life. He had spent his whole life expecting to be an alpha. He thought it was in his blood. But fate did not have that in store for him. He presented as an omega. Dean knew his first heat would start in a few days, so his father had to find him a mate.

The idea of losing his v-card to a stranger was not the worst thing in Dean’s mind. It was the fact that he would have to live with this alpha and leave Sammy. He also knew that in families, all the children had the same identification except in very rare instances. So Sammy was an omega too and will be sold off to the highest bidder once he came of age. The idea made Dean want to throw up.

Dean’s father was a business man. Well, Dean knew his father was a conman but he knew how to sell an omega. John had ordered Dean to strip, which he did because an alpha told him to. Dean hated instincts because he wanted to tell his father where to shove it. He was told to stand with his legs apart and his hands behind his head while alphas inspected him.

Of course, Sammy had to be present for this humiliation. Sam was sitting on the edge of the far bed with a teddy bear clutched in his arms. At 12 Sam was probably too old for a teddy bear but given the situation and the fact that Sam was an omega. Dean could understand Sam needing some comfort.

About four hours into the parade of alphas, things had started to die down. No one had made an offer for him and Dean wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. If he had to guess, he would say it was bad. He had heard plenty of alphas make comments about Sam. Whenever they said something about Sam all Dean could think about is how sick they are to look at a child that way.

There was an alpha in front of Dean, he knew because he could smell him and see the alpha’s feet. Unlike the others, this alpha didn’t touch him. He heard the alpha command, “Look at me.”

Dean looked up at the alpha. His hair was nearly black and he had sparkling blue eyes. He was attractive and he smelled nice. He felt slick moisten the back of his legs which was embarrassing, to say the least, but his first heat was coming. Dean knew it wasn’t all his fault. It was biology or at least that is what he told himself.

The alpha smiled and Dean saw the alpha glance over to Sam. Dean tensed with that and the alpha eyed him after he tensed. Dean was internally cursing himself because the alpha now knew he was protective of Sammy. Eventually, the alpha turned to John, “How much for both of them? You have my word, I will not touch the little one until he comes of age.”

Dean heard a rough grunt from his father and he said coldly, “30 and I don’t care if you touch the little one or not. Just don’t ask for a refund.”

Dean thought he was going to throw up. His dad was selling him and Sam like cattle. Dean knew they were both worthless to their dad on hunts now. Being an omega meant staying home and doing house crap that Dean wasn’t sure he completely liked. Dean heard the exchange of money. Then he heard the alpha state, “I want their belongings so I can dress the older one.”

John scoffed, “Omegas own nothing.” Dean wanted to sigh but he reframed himself.

His new alpha apparently sighed for him, “I will give a hundred for what was their belongings. It would be more than you could get for it anyways.”

John grunted and said, “Fine.”

A few moments later, Dean saw clothes being handed to him. The alpha’s voice was firm, “Get dressed. Then make sure you have all of your belongings and your brother’s belongings.”

Dean got dressed with shaky hands. His things were mostly put together so that only took a couple minutes. Picking up after Sam, who looked like a frightened cat, took a little longer. He made sure to pack Sam’s books and worn comic books. Dean wasn’t sure how much this alpha would give them.

Once their bags were packed. The alpha took them and disappeared to his car for a moment. It left him in the motel room with his father and Sam. Dean had nothing to say to John. There really wasn’t anything to say. The alpha returned less than a minute later and Dean thought he heard the nervousness in the alpha’s voice, “Okay, we should get going.” Dean nodded and the alpha walked over to Sam. The alpha bent down to Sam’s level on the bed and Dean listened to how politely the alpha talked to Sam. “Hey buddy, you’re going to come with me and big brother. I promise I will take good care of you and I won’t hurt either of you.”

Dean watched as Sam gave an uneasy nod and got up off the bed while he held the bear. Sam scurried over to him and Dean put a protective hand on Sam’s back. The alpha didn’t seem to mind. He walked out to the alpha’s car. It looked like a pimp car, but Dean didn’t say that. The alpha opened the back door and they both got in.

The alpha slipped in the drivers’ seat and started driving. Dean watched as the Impala and his father faded in the mirrors of the alpha’s car. He didn’t even know this alpha’s name and he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man.

The drive to the alpha’s house took about half an hour. The alpha lived in a huge home. The alpha stopped the car and Dean got out with Sam plastered to his side. The alpha took their bags out of the trunk and led them into the house. The alpha led them upstairs to a bedroom. It had two twin sized beds, two dressers, and two desks positioned next to the beds.

The alpha sat their bags down and turned to Sam and Dean. His voice was calm but Dean could hear the nervousness in his voice, “This will be your room. It is simple, I hope you don’t mind. If you need or want anything please let me know. My name is Castiel, by the way, but I would prefer it if you call me Alpha. May I ask your names? I am afraid your father didn’t tell me.”

Dean pulled Sam a little closer to himself. He was being protective because this alpha was unknown to him and he was going to have mated with him soon when he went into heat. Dean lowered his eyes as was expected even though he wanted to glare at this alpha. He couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice, “I’m Dean and this is Sammy.”

Castiel smiled at both of them and said calmly, “It is nice to meet you both.” He paused and tilted his head. “Please get settled then come downstairs and we will talk about what is expected of each of you.”

Dean nodded shakily then he entered the room with Sam. He didn’t unpack their things. He just put them in the empty closet for now. Well, the closet was mostly empty. There were unopened toys to help an omega through heat if the omega didn’t have an alpha. Dean thought that was odd. Dean turned back around to Sam who had tears in his eyes and his little brother had a death grip on the teddy bear. He gave his little brother a hug before they headed down to talk to their alpha.

++

Castiel was sitting in the living room. Dean cautiously entered the room. He saw two pillows on the floor in front of Castiel. The alpha was drinking what looked like sparkling water. Dean heard the alpha’s commanding voice, “Come over here and I want each of you to kneel on a pillow. It is okay for you to have your bear, Sammy.”

Dean led Sam over to a pillow and helped him kneel down. He knew Sam didn’t need help to do that but it just felt right. Then he kneeled down on the pillow next to Sam. After they were both kneeling, Dean heard Castiel set down his drink. He heard the alpha shuffle forward but Dean had his head lowered so he couldn’t see.

He felt fingers lift up his chin and then he was looking into the alpha’s eyes. “Your brother does a much better job of keeping his head up and looking at me. Don’t lower your head around me, Dean. I want to see your face and your eyes.”

Dean swallowed thickly and said nervously, “Yes, Alpha.”

The alpha smiled and leaned back. He looked a little calmer now, Dean thought. Dean could now see that the alpha’s eyes danced between him and Sam. The alpha spoke carefully, “Dean when you go into heat, I intend to mate with you if that is something you want. If not, we can wait. I placed toys in your closet to help you through that if you would prefer. It makes no difference to me.”

Dean stared at this alpha as if he had lost his mind. Giving an omega a choice on mating was unheard of. Still, Dean’s omega senses were going nuts. This alpha smelled amazing and he was hot. Dean’s voice wavered a little but he said with certainty, “I would prefer to mate with you, Alpha.”

Castiel leaned forward and ran a hand through Dean’s short hair then he scratched behind Dean’s ear. His voice was low and Dean had no doubt the alpha could smell the slick he was producing. “As you wish, Dean. You will stay in my bed during your heat but afterward, you will return to your brother.”

Dean nodded and swallowed thickly again. This guy was making him nervous, “Yes, Alpha.”

The alpha smiled and leaned back once more. “I will be enrolling both of you in a school for omegas. Contrary to popular belief not all alphas like uneducated omegas. School for omegas is only a half day. They have uniforms which I will be picking up for you once I get your sizes. You both will start after Dean’s first heat is over.”

Sam whispered out with a nervous excitement, “Thank you, Alpha.” Dean smiled slightly at that, Sam was such a nerd.

The alpha smiled at Sam and, “You’re welcome, Little Omega.” The alpha paused and turned back to both of them, “Now I do have a dress code for both of you here. I would prefer it if you only wore panties in the house. Women’s panties. Your dressers have some but I think they might be too big for Sammy. I will purchase smaller ones for him. In public, you have a choice of either wearing only panties or being fully dressed. I do not intend to humiliate either of you in front of other people, so you will always have a choice. However, the panties will still be worn under your clothes, including your school uniform.”  

Dean felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. He had to fight the urge to look away. He could tell the embarrassment leaked through his voice when he spoke, “Yes, Alpha.”

The alpha smiled and then he pulled out two collars. One was pink and the other was white. They were simple leather collars that adjusted to size. The alpha leaned forward and secured the white one around Sam’s neck. Sam looked a little scared, but the alpha just smiled at him. “There Little Omega. A white collar means you’ve been claimed by an alpha but not old enough to be mated. It is a hands-off sign. Now, I promise not to touch you like that until you come of age. Once you are of age, it is your choice when we mate. Do you understand, Little Omega?”

Sam fiddled with the foot on his bear and nodded his head. Nervously he said, “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled and asked politely, “What is your bear’s name, Little Omega?”

Sam clutched the bear a little tighter and murmured, “He doesn’t have one, Alpha.”

Castiel chuckled and said calmly, “Then you should name him. I want you to continue to carry him around with you at home.”

Sam nodded and said quietly, “Yes, Alpha.” Then Dean watched Castiel run a hand through Sam’s hair and twirl his overgrown mop of hair in his fingers. Dean didn’t realize he let out a low growl with the action.

Castiel did though and he chuckled. He removed his hand from Sam and he turned to Dean. His tone was playful which should have bothered Dean but it turned him on. “My, my, it seems you’re a little protective of Little Omega. You needn’t worry Big Omega. I won’t hurt him.” The alpha started petting Dean which should not have felt good but it did. It felt amazing. Dean hated instinct.

The alpha pulled his hand away and then Dean felt a collar being secured around his neck. He knew it was the pink one. The only collar color that had a meaning was white. The pink was only because it was what his alpha wanted and Dean had no doubt that Sam would get a pink collar in a few years.

++

Castiel did not waste any time getting Sam panties. He left to buy some while Dean and Sam showered. He had ordered that they shave off their body hair. Dean felt a little humiliated by it but he understood. Alpha’s like their omegas smooth. Dean also wasn’t pleased when Castiel told him that he was to grow his hair out a little.

Dean got dressed in pink silk panties that Castiel left for him on his bed. Sam had a smaller matching pair. He stood in the bedroom and looked at Sam as Sam picked up the teddy bear so they could leave the room. Sam looked at Dean with those curious eyes. “Do you think he is going to hurt us?” Sam asked so innocently, it made Dean’s heartache.

Dean didn’t know the answer to that question. He knew a lifetime of motels and watching news about abused omegas didn’t leave him with a good feeling. That and the fact that even their dad told them omegas were worthless except for breeding. Carefully Dean said, “I don’t know, Sammy. But we should try not to give him a reason too, okay?”

Sam cuddled with the bear and said with focus, “Okay, Dean.”

They left the room and went downstairs. Castiel was putting food on the table. There was a pillow on both sides of his chair. Castiel looked up at them and smiled, “I fixed something simple for dinner. I will be teaching you both how to cook to my tastes then you will take over the task.”

Dean looked nervously at the alpha feeling utterly mortified to be standing in front of this man in nothing but a pink collar and equally pink panties. He figured his entire body was probably a shade of pink too. He nervously said, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean could see Castiel’s eyes looking them both over. He knew the alpha had seen him naked before but he felt more exposed this time. The alpha grinned, “Dean, there is no need to be embarrassed. You and Little Omega look very nice. Please kneel down on the pillows by my chair. I will generally hand feed both of you. If it is something messier you will sit on my lap to eat.”

Dean suppressed the urge to groan in discontent but did as he was told. He knew that it was important that omegas get touched a lot, praised, and other stuff. Hand feeding was one of the ways Alphas liked to give attention to omegas.

He felt weirdly content as Castiel started to slip him and Sam bits of food. It made him want to nuzzle Castiel’s side, which he reframed himself from doing. About halfway through, much to Dean’s horror, he found himself humming in contentment. He was certain there was something wrong with him. He looked over to Sam, who had his head resting against Castiel’s leg and he was looking up at the alpha. Sam looked perfectly content and happy. He rarely saw Sam look that relaxed and Dean hoped this alpha was good to them over the long haul.

After they both ate their fill, Castiel sat and watched Dean and Sam do the dishes. Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes on them. He knew that Castiel had Sam’s teddy bear while Sam did this chore with him and there was no doubt in Dean’s mind the bear would be reeking for Castiel’s scent when Sam got it back. Dean wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

The dishes were done easily enough. The alpha gave Sam back the bear. Then Castiel led them back into the living room and turned on the TV. He sat down on the sofa and patted the sides next to him on the sofa. He calmly said, “Come here, I want you both to snuggle with me.”

Dean and Sam sat down on either side of Castiel. Dean nervously rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He noticed that this close to Castiel’s neck, the alpha’s scent was strong. It made Dean feel a little loopy, in a good way. He hummed happily not really paying much attention to anything else. He felt Sam move an arm across Castiel and he could feel Sam’s little fingers brushing up against his bare ribs. Dean moved his arm to rest across Castiel as well. He could touch Sam and know his brother was there and safe. The smell of the alpha told him everything would be okay. Dean just hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean expected his heat to wait a few days and let him get settled in with this alpha. Castiel seemed nice enough, in Dean’s opinion, but it was pretty obvious that Castiel was rather traditional in some areas. He was definitely not a progressive alpha but so far he hadn’t hit either of them so Dean was grateful for that.

He woke up in the middle of the night on his first-night sweating. Dean could feel slick coming out of him and his stomach was cramping. He needed something and he just didn’t know what. Groggily Dean said, “Sammy.”

He watched his little brother’s head lift up off his pillow then Sam wrinkled his nose at Dean. Sam swung his legs off of his bed and clutched his teddy bear close. He quietly said, “I am going to go get Alpha.” Dean did not want Sam waking up some strange alpha in the middle of the night. The guy could beat him.

However, before Dean could protest Sam was out the door. He quietly padded down the hallway dressed in nothing but the pink panties from earlier and he was holding his teddy bear. Sam hesitated at Alpha’s bedroom door but he reminded himself that he had to get help for Dean. He didn’t know what was wrong with his brother. Sam knocked lightly on Castiel’s door and waited. He was scared and worried that he might get punished. Sam wasn’t sure how Castiel would handle illness.

Castiel opened the door a few moments later rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in pajamas and Sam momentarily wished he could wear more clothes. Then he refocused himself on why he was waking up his alpha in the middle of the night. He looked up into Castiel’s blue eyes and he saw a hint of anger. Sam bit his lip and said nervously, “I’m sorry for waking you, Alpha, but Dean smells funny and he is sweating a lot. I think he might be sick and I don’t know what to do. I. .I’m sorry.”

Castiel ruffled Sam’s hair and said calmly, “It’s okay Little Omega.” He walked past Sam and down the hall to where Dean was. About halfway there he smelled it. Dean was in heat. He took a moment to compose himself because he did not want to scare Sam. It was clear to him the child was already frightened.

After he was confident he had control of his instinct, he entered the boys’ room. He walked over to Dean and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Dean’s scent was giving him an undeniable urge to knot him immediately, but he wanted to be sure. Castiel stated a little roughly, “Dean, your heat has started. Do you want to come back to my room and mate with me or do you want me to get the toys out of your closet?”

Dean moaned and tried to turn himself into the alpha more but Castiel’s strong hands stopped him. He whined and begged, “Alpha please, I want you.”

Castiel nodded and he picked Dean up off of his bed. He turned to Sam, who looked terrified in the corner of the room. He breathed in Dean’s scent and he said with alpha authority. “Get some rest, Sammy. Dean will be fine. I will be sure to spend time with you while Dean is resting.”

++

Dean felt Castiel lay him down on the alpha’s bed. It smelled like Castiel and it was soft. It felt amazing, Dean nuzzled his face in the sheets as Castiel removed his panties. He was content with the nuzzling right now, but if this was heat he had a feeling his need would get worse. Once he was naked and his alpha clearly wasn’t. Castiel asked, “Are you absolutely positive you want to mate with me, Dean? It means I will knot you and there will be some discomfort from my understanding.”  

Dean wondered if this guy wanted an engraved invitation for consent. This alpha had asked him if he was sure and gave him a pretty clear out at least three times now which was three times more than any other alpha on the planet. Dean gave a jerky nod and said, “Yes Alpha, please knot me.” Dean was fairly certain that was going to be the most coherent thing he said for the remainder of his heat. He hoped that Castiel didn’t have any more consent questions.

That seemed to be all Castiel needed because the next thing Dean felt was something cold on his dick. He looked down to see an ice pack on it. He wondered where Castiel pulled that from but he didn’t ask. Dean didn’t say anything because he had no idea how mating worked. He never intended to take a mate because he was a hunter and he didn’t want that baggage.

After a few minutes, Castiel moved the ice pack away and was locking something cold and metal around his dick. It took Dean a few moments to realize that he couldn’t get hard with whatever it was Castiel put on him. He breathlessly asked, “Alpha, what is that?”

Castiel rubbed his fingertips along the side of Dean’s abdomen and down his thigh. Dean moaned at the touch, it felt nice. He wanted his alpha to do more of that. Dean felt the alpha caress his skin gently as he spoke. Dean could tell the alpha was very aroused and struggling to stay in control of his instincts. “Do you know about traditional mating?”

Dean shakily shook his head no. All he knew was, he wanted that thing off of his dick so he could come. He thought that maybe if his alpha provided him with a reason it would help. He couldn’t think of what a good reason would be aside from it falling off if it got hard during mating. That would be a very good reason to Dean.

Castiel hummed for a moment. “I am very traditional, my omega. The first time I mate you, it is important that you do not climax. The reason for that is so you understand as an omega the pleasure you feel only comes from your alpha. It is supposed to make your bond stronger with me. After this first time, I will take the cage off of your cock so you can climax freely for the rest of your heat.”

Dean was completely lost and he wasn’t sure if it was what Castiel said or his heat making him think sideways. Either way, it didn’t really matter to Dean. He just wanted to get this show on the road so he could get some relief. Dean felt Castiel flip him over so he was laying on his belly. Dean didn’t mind this because he could smell Castiel’s sheets. They smelled like Alpha.

Dean felt Castiel kiss and nip on his back as his alpha’s finger traced around his slick hole. He moaned obscenely when Castiel shoved a finger into his asshole. It wasn’t gentle and Dean didn’t care. It felt amazing. He bucked back on Castiel’s finger and wanted his alpha to add more. The alpha held Dean down with a firm hand on his back as he worked another finger in.

By the time Castiel had three fingers inside of him, Dean really wanted to get that thing off his dick so he could come. Then Castiel removed the fingers and Dean whined at the empties. Dean felt Castiel lean down and whisper into his ear, “Are you ready to be my mate?”

Dean moaned and said, “Yes, Alpha.” He felt the head of Castiel’s cock entering him and it felt strange. Dean had touched himself back there out of curiosity before, but it felt nothing like Castiel’s fingers and it felt nothing like Castiel’s cock. It slipped in slowly and Dean could feel his heat rising with it. He started begging, “Please Alpha, I need... I need to come.”

 Castiel rubbed up and down Dean’s sides as he thrust in deeper, “Shh.. omega. Trust your alpha.” Dean whimpered but quieted. He didn’t want to scare Sammy. He also didn’t want Sammy to hear this. Once Castiel was fully inside of him. Dean felt him pull out and go all the way back down repeatedly. It made Dean see stars.

His internal urge to come was getting stronger. He wanted a knot and he wanted to come on a knot. Dean had no idea why he knew he wanted that since he had never even dreamed of doing that before. Eventually, Dean felt something start to catch his hole and the alpha’s thrusts became smaller. Dean realized that it must be the knot. Then Dean felt the knot catch inside his hole. He felt his entire body spasm with a need to come and it locked around the knot.

Dean could hear Castiel growl in that deep alpha growl as he rocked back and forth with his knot inside of him. It did hurt a little. Then as Dean felt the knot grow inside him it started to hurt more. The pain steadily increased to the point where Dean forgot about his desire to come. All he felt was his alpha’s knot. Dean cried out in pain, “It hurts, Alpha. Stop!”

Apparently, his declaration that this hurts was what it took for his alpha to come. It burned inside of Dean and he felt himself grabbing onto nothing on the sheets in a vain attempt to get away. He cried and screamed. Then he felt Castiel sink his teeth down into his neck. Dean stilled with the bite. It was a mating bite and Dean knew that. What he did not expect was for every cell in his body to suddenly feel lax and the pain to become muted in the background.

Dean realized that this must be what it is like to be mated and to have an alpha. His alpha made the pain go away. He sighed in relief and then he felt Castiel turn him on his side. He was still attached to Castiel’s knot but now he had his alpha’s arms wrapped around him as Castiel licked the wound on his neck.  Dean contently whispered out, “Thank you, Alpha.”

++

Sam tried to sleep but he was worried about Dean. He heard Dean crying and it sounded like Dean was in pain. His big brother never cried. Sam was beginning to regret getting their alpha to help Dean. He feared when Castiel would do that to him but he knew if Castiel was telling the truth about him having a choice. He was going to put it off as long as possible.

He heard the bedroom door open and he saw as Castiel entered. Sam backed up a little bit on the bed with his bear. He wasn’t sure why he liked holding it so much but it was comforting. Castiel smelled like a mix of alpha and his brother. Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Castiel stated calmly, “Dean is fine. He is resting right now. You look scared and cold. Here get under your covers and tell me what is wrong.”

Sam pulled his blankets back and got under. He cuddled them up around himself then he felt Castiel lay down next to him on top of the covers and throw an arm over him. He was glad they had the barrier. Sam thought about what exactly he should say and he kept in mind what Dean had said about not upsetting Castiel. Sam told a half truth and said quietly, “Nothing, I just miss Dean.”

Then Sam felt a firm hand smack his rear. He squealed a little bit with the pain and looked up at this alpha with fearful eyes. Castiel growled, “Little Omega, do not lie to me.”

Sam turned his head away and his whole body shook. His dad had never been attentive enough to catch him in a lie like that. Sam confessed to Castiel, “I heard you hurting Dean and it scared me. Dean was crying and.. and hurt. I heard him say stop. Why did you hurt my brother? Are you going to hurt me?”

Castiel relaxed an arm around Sam again and nuzzled the back of Sam’s neck. His voice was calm again. “Thank you for being honest with me, Sammy. To answer your question, mating for the first time can be a painful process for an omega until the omega is properly claimed. That discomfort is what Dean was feeling. I assure you he is doing much better now. The end of the mating process pretty much eliminated the pain he was feeling. He’s not hurting anymore.”

Sam nodded and felt slightly better even if his rear still stung a little. Castiel could hit hard. Sam asked curiously, “What is the end of the mating process, Alpha?”

Castiel tightened his hold on the boy and spoke factually, “It is when an alpha bites down on the neck of an omega. It will scar but when the omega’s Alpha touches the mark it will make the omega feel better.”

Sam thought about that for a moment and muttered, “That doesn’t sound real.”

Castiel chuckled and said playfully, “Don’t worry Little Omega, you don’t have to worry about getting mated to me for a few years.”

Sam nodded and said indigently, “Why are you waiting? My dad said you could do it.”

Castiel reached out a hand and turned Sam’s head so Sam was looking into his eyes. He spoke sincerely, “There are many reasons, Little Omega. One reason is you haven’t presented yet. There is a less than 1% chance you are not an omega at all. You could really be my Little Beta or Little Alpha. Another reason is you haven’t consented. I won’t mate with you without your consent. I gained your brother’s consent and one day, I hope to have yours. Another reason is if I were to mate with you this young, it could damage you. Quite frankly your body is too small for mating right now and if I mated you it could leave you unable to have children.”

Sam turned his head away and pushed his nose down in his covers. It smelled like a mix of him, Dean, and Alpha. It was sort of the perfect scent. Sam muttered into his sheets. “My dad said omegas are worthless if they can’t breed.”

Sam heard Castiel growl and he took that to mean his alpha disagreed with that statement. He felt Castiel grab onto him tighter and the alpha was nearly growling when he spoke, “I will not tolerate you thinking of Dean or yourself as worthless. I did not buy you and your brother for breeding. I wanted mates for life which mean you both will live out your lives with me and die with me. I will not be taking any more omegas. The two of you are it for me. After your first heat, you will have the option of birth control. Dean will be given this option as well. I do not want either of you to have children until you are ready.”

Sam nodded and he felt better. He knew his alpha swatted him for disobedience but he was okay with that. He shouldn’t have lied. His alpha was going to look after him and Dean. Sam hoped it was true. Most omegas didn’t get that. Most omegas were treated like nothing more than breeders or at least that was what the TV told Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was excited. Dean’s heat was over and they were going to start school again. Sam could tell that Dean was less than thrilled about this, but Sam didn’t care. He was excited. Their school uniforms were pretty standard. A red polo shirt and khakis. Their shoes had to be red with white socks. Collars were allowed but nothing studded or with degrading language. Sam shivered at that. He was glad Castiel didn’t collar them like that.

Currently, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were in the principal’s office at their new school. The principal wanted to personally meet them to go over their schedules with their alpha. The school was run by an alpha which didn’t really surprise Sam. The alpha was a big man with a thick southern drawl. Sam and Dean were instructed to call him Mr. Lafitte. 

Sam and Dean were both kneeling on the floor by Castiel during this meeting and Sam was resting his head on Castiel’s thigh. He wasn’t sure why he did that, all he knew was, he liked the security he felt and his alpha didn’t mind.

Mr. Lafitte addressed Castiel, “Mr. Milton, here is Sammy’s schedule. I must say, I am pleased to have two claimed omegas in my school. I’ve never had an omega after their parents found a mate for them.” Sam thought Mr. Lafitte was polite but straightforward. He bubbled with anticipation to be able to see his schedule.

Castiel’s sounded concerned, “These courses look easier than the ones on Sammy’s transcripts. I do not wish for Sammy to get bored at school. Can you explain to me how your staff came up with these courses?”

Sam heard Mr. Lafitte roll back in his chair a little and quickly apologize, “That is my fault, Mr. Milton. I wrongfully assumed that you didn’t want your omegas getting too educated.”

Sam looked up at his alpha to catch Castiel rolling his eyes. He had to bite down on the side of his mouth to keep from laughing or smirking. His alpha’s voice was stern, “I want him in courses that will challenge him. I do not want them thinking less of themselves because they are omegas.”

Mr. Lafitte started quickly typing on his computer. He stopped and said nervously, “What about courses on how to please an alpha?”

Castiel ran a hand through Sam’s hair and asked casually, “What is that?”

Mr. Lafitte sounded proud, “It teaches them how to properly present for mating, take a knot orally, things of that nature.” Sam did not like the sound of that class. He hoped Castiel wouldn’t make him or Dean do something like that.

Castiel was firm in his response, much to Sam’s relief, “Absolutely not, I will teach them both what they need to know about that. I don’t want other alphas training my omegas. What sort of correction do you do here for errors and disobedience?”

Sam glanced up at Mr. Laffite and saw that the man was smiling, “We have a strap for severe instances. Generally, though, it will just be the hit of a ruler on their hands or having to kneel in uncooked rice.”

Castiel was silent for a moment and Sam wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He looked over at Dean who looked rather impassive to this whole situation. Sam took a quiet breath then he heard Castiel speak. “I would like to sign papers excluding Sammy and Dean from punishment at the school. If they cause problems, I will deal with it. You can call me anytime.” 

Sam saw papers getting handed to Castiel and eventually he zoned out the discussion. They were both given blue bracelets to wear on their right wrist. Apparently, that bracelet meant their teachers weren’t allowed to punish them and all disciplinary problems were to be reported to Castiel immediately. Sam was fairly certain that if Castiel got called in the middle of the day while he was at work because one of them was acting out their punishment would be worse than anything the school could dish out. He didn’t know what Castiel would do exactly. He had only gotten corrected by Castiel once and that was when he lied.

++

Sam was excited when he was finally getting led to his first class by Mr. Laffite. He entered the classroom and looked at all the other omegas. They were all his age and kneeling on mats in front of their desks. None of them were collared like him and only one other kid had a blue bracelet. The teacher was a beta. She smiled at him and said politely, “Hello there, what is your number?”

Sam stared at her blankly. Mr. Laffite spoke for him. “He doesn’t have a number since he is claimed. This is Sammy.”

The teacher looked honestly surprised and Sam didn’t understand. Why would they have numbers instead of names? He understood why they were all kneeling. Omegas didn’t normally sit in chairs or on furniture. The fact that their alpha let them each have their own bed was unexpected and nice, but Sam knew not to rub it in. Sam noticed that her facial expression changed to pity after she stared at him for a moment. Sam didn’t understand that either.

The teacher warmly said, “I’m Ms. Hartville. Class this is Sammy.” She turned to Sam and said, “Why don’t you go kneel by the empty desk? I will get you your textbook.”

Sam nodded and said quietly, “Yes, Ms. Hartville.” He walked over to the empty desk and knelt down. Sam could feel the eyes of the other kids on him and he knew it was going to be hard to blend in. Sam took a moment to look around the classroom. It looked like any other classroom but it was different. He knew that most of the omegas in here would never finish school and would live their lives being little more than housekeepers and baby makers until their alphas discarded them. Sam knew his fate wasn’t much better, regardless of what his alpha said Sam wasn’t sure he was ready to believe it.

++

Dean found the school for omegas to be more annoying than school for everyone else. He wished Castiel was not making him do this. He thought about begging the man not to make him go to school, but when Castiel said he didn’t want uneducated omegas that pretty much summed up his stance on it for Dean. He did wonder how far Castiel was going to take this whole education thing.

There were colleges and trade schools that allowed admission of omegas. There were also free states where omegas weren’t treated like the property like he was here. In free states, omegas were no different socially than an alpha. They could go to any college they want, work, vote, and even own property. But in the state, he and Sam were in they were personal property.

Dean wasn’t sure if they were considered above or below the family dog. He knew an omega could do more tricks than a family dog, so he liked to think he and his baby brother were above the family dog. Dean honestly didn’t mind being an omega. There were some things he didn’t like such as having to go to school when it didn’t matter. He was a housekeeper and a breeding partner for his alpha. Dean was certain geometry was not needed for those activities.

Dean didn’t like how he managed to screw Sam over by being an omega. Sam was more than likely going to be an omega when he presented. His little brother was smart and Dean was certain he would have been a successful man, but instead he’s an omega and screwed. He just hoped Sam could find a way to be happy.

He was on his way to his last class of the day. The classes here were only 30 minutes and the school days were four hours instead of seven like regular school. Dean counted that as a positive. Dean looked down and saw that it was woodshop. He wandered his way into the dusty shop and much to his surprise no one else was in there.

Dean walked around until he found a burly man sitting next to an open door drinking whiskey. This was strange to say the very least. Dean could tell the man was an alpha and he stood there for a few moments trying to figure out how exactly to approach this. He knew that somewhere in his life when he wasn’t paying attention, he was told how an omega should approach an unknown alpha.

Dean stared for a moment, realized he had no idea, and looked at his blue bracelet. He sighed and thought that there was nothing like getting his alpha called on his first day. Dean cleared his throat to get the man’s attention. Then he said timidly. It was a fake timid, but he had to put on a good show, “Excuse me, sir, I think I am supposed to be here for woodworking.”

The man quickly put away his whiskey and hid it in his coat pocket. Dean hid a smirk with that action. The man ran a hand through his hair and then he got up and snatched Dean’s schedule from him. The man said in disbelief, “I’ll be damned. You’re the first student I’ve had in a long time. I’m Mr. Singer. You can call me Bobby.”

Dean looked around at the completely empty woodshop and he had a bad feeling about being alone with an alpha. However, this man wasn’t giving him a rape vibe so he decided it was okay for right now. He made a mental note to check with Castiel about that later. Dean nervously said, “Oh, I’m sorry. My alpha picked my classes. My name is Dean.”

Bobby gave Dean a contemplative look and shrugged, “Don’t sweat it, kid, but aren’t you a little young to have an alpha? How old are you?”

Dean looked down at the ground and he knew Bobby was staring at the healing bite mark on his neck. He stammered out, “Sixteen, but our alpha isn’t bad. He seems nice. He hasn’t hurt us.”

Bobby took his bottle of whiskey out of his coat pocket and took a swig. Dean guessed it was to calm his nerves. Incredulously he asked, “Us? Does this guy have a harem or something?”

Dean snickered at that because it was funny. He quickly stopped himself when he realized all of his chatter could be reported back to Castiel, who would do God knows what. Dean changed his face to a neutral expression and stated clearly, if not a little embarrassed. “No, he has two omegas. He bought my little brother and me a little over a week ago. I presented as an omega so my father sold both of us.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow and said resolutely, “Your daddy is an ass.”

After Bobby got done questioning Dean. He spent the remainder of the class period talking with Dean about potential projects. They decided on building a clock to hang on the wall. Bobby said it was a good beginner project and Dean figured it wouldn’t take up too much space. He was actually glad that Castiel signed him up to do something with his hands.

Up until he presented as an omega, he enjoyed working with his hands. He’d never done woodworking, but he enjoyed working on cars and he especially loved working on his dad’s Impala. Dean felt a loss with never being able to see that car again. But he hoped he was starting something new and good in his life.

++

When they returned home after being dropped off by the bus. Sam and Dean stripped down to their panties. Dean could tell Sam didn’t like it but was adjusting. Sam went to get his teddy bear that he was supposed to drag around. Dean didn’t think Sam minded that as much.

They sat down and did their homework after Dean made them a simple lunch. This was the first time they were home without Castiel. After their homework was done, Dean decided to quickly clean the house. Sam vacuumed while he used a duster on the shelves.  Then they moved on to cleaning the bathrooms and kitchen. Sam was scrubbing the floors and he was cleaning the shower when Castiel arrived home.

Dean heard Castiel call, “Omegas, come here now.” Castiel did not sound happy.   

Sam wiped his forehead of sweat and put the washrag back in the water. He picked up his teddy bear and followed Dean downstairs. Castiel had an indescribable look on his face and Dean knelt down. Sam followed Dean’s lead because he wasn’t sure what to do.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. His voice was firm. “I appreciate the two of you cleaning, but your school work is more important. Have you done your homework?”

Sam glanced at Dean momentarily and they both said at nearly the same time, “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel nodded and relaxed slightly. He ran a hand through their hair. Then he said calmly, “Very good, I am pleased. Bring me your homework. I want to check it.”

Sam and Dean hurried and retrieved their homework. They gave it to Castiel to look over. Sam was happy that Castiel was taking an interest in their school work. Their dad never cared and most of the time, Sam was certain that their dad viewed school as a hassle.

Dean, on the other hand, had a deep sense of dread inside of him. Most of his classes did not involve a whiskey drinking alpha. Most of his classes were difficult, add kneeling for 30 minutes while trying to listen to the teacher lecture and it wasn’t easy. Dean spent more time thinking about his knees hurting than he did about whatever it was the teacher was saying.

After about fifteen minutes of staring at their homework, Castiel firmly said, “Dean, come sit with me at the table. Sammy, you can go read or play quietly in your room. I have to go over Dean’s schoolwork with him. You did well on yours, Sammy. I am proud of you.”

Dean watched Sam scurry off to their room and Dean was just filled with a sense of dread. He sat down in the chair and waited. Castiel sat down next to him and pulled out his geometry homework. He stared at it and he knew he did it wrong. Dean knew his alpha knew he did it wrong.

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s bare back and said calmly in a reassuring voice, “Math was never a strong point for me. I had to study a lot to understand it. I think you understand these proofs but you are missing steps in the proof. Your teacher asked for two-column proofs and you did a paragraph proof. Do you understand?”

Dean was lost. He had absolutely no idea what Castiel was talking about. He debated about lying which still would not solve the problem of not knowing what his alpha was trying to tell him. He could make excuses, which Dean thought were valid because his knees still hurt or he could just keep the answer short and hope for the best. Dean replied with a quiet, “No, Alpha.”

Castiel drew two columns on a blank piece of paper. He labeled one statement and the other one reasons. He had Dean write down the statements he made on his first problem. Then Castiel had Dean go back and in the other column write out the reason. Dean had to reference back to his textbook a few times and Castiel had to help him, a lot. Dean was surprised that Castiel never once got angry or annoyed with him.

After Dean finished correcting his homework Castiel asked, “Tell me one positive thing and one negative thing about school.”

Dean looked at Castiel like he had grown two heads. He glanced around the room for any way out of this. He took a deep breath and said, “I don’t like all the kneeling. It’s not like here. It is on a unpadded carpet and it starts to hurt after a while. I suppose, I’ll get used to it, though. It is just distracting. I don’t mind kneeling in front of you. I.. I don’t want you to think I don’t like that because I do.”

Castiel leaned over and kissed the bite mark on Dean’s neck. He felt relief fill him and he quieted. Dean looked up at Castiel. His alpha said calmly, “I will see what I can do about the kneeling. I sincerely doubt you are the first omega who’s had trouble with it. Now tell me one positive thing.”

Dean debated for a moment on telling Castiel about his shop teacher or telling Castiel he liked the shorter days. Somehow, he thought if his positive was shorter days because he hated school. It wouldn’t go over well. “I liked my woodworking class. I am the only student, but Mr. Singer worked with me today and we picked out a project. I hope you like it.”

Castiel hummed for a moment as he casually stroked Dean’s back, “I am sure I will, Big Omega. Mr. Singer was my neighbor growing up. He is a character but a kind man. Have you done woodworking before?”

Dean shook his head no and said for assurance sake, “No, Alpha.”

Castiel looked at Dean suspiciously for a moment, “You have calluses on your hands. In your past, you’ve worked with your hands a lot. Was it something you enjoyed?”

Dean rubbed his fingers over the calluses self-consciously, “I.. Ah.. I liked to work on cars and build things. I am glad I am getting to do woodworking now. I know it is not normal for omegas to do work like that.”

Castiel kissed Dean on the side of the head and stated calmly, “I’ll be the judge of normal. I have a bowl in the refrigerator with vegetables. Please start slicing those thinly while I go retrieve your brother.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel didn’t mind spoiling his omegas, in fact, he enjoyed it. Truth be told, he never expected or really wanted two omegas. That was never in the plan. He wanted one omega down the road, but all that changed for him one day. It started out innocently enough. He had a rough day at work, as an advertising executive for A.M. radio bad days are bound to happen.

He stopped by a seedy bar on the way home and he overheard some other alphas talking about someone selling their newly presented omega son in their motel room. Castiel listened to the alphas rant about how the omega wasn’t trained but the younger brother was young enough to train properly. They also spoke of all sorts of perverse things they would like to do to the boys.

It was out of curiosity that Castiel wandered over to the motel to get a look at the omega in question. He was expecting a beaten teenager that had to be forced to submit. But that wasn’t what he saw. Castiel saw an omega with a lot of potentials and one that was protective in a subtle way of his little brother. He did find the older one rather attractive and he wanted to buy him. However, something in Castiel’s gut told him he should take the little one too. So he made an offer for both of them. He liked to think it was one of the best decisions of his life.

The boys have been with Castiel for a few months now and he adored both of them. He liked them each for different reasons and he enjoyed dressing them the same. Castiel knew Dean hated matching his brother and he knew Sammy didn’t like wearing only panties. But they looked so cute especially when they curled up together.

Currently, Castiel was sitting at the citywide mathematics tournament for the junior high school students. It wasn’t where he would choose to be but Sammy got selected to represent his school. He was the school’s first and only choice. As Castiel found out showing off an omega’s intelligence wasn’t something parents of omegas liked to do. They didn’t want to make their children unfit for mating. Castiel could not wrap his head around that concept.   

As he was waiting for Sammy to finish his test. Castiel overheard a conversation between two male alphas sitting behind him in the auditorium. The first one’s voice was full of distaste. “Did you hear that an omega is competing this year?”

The second one chuckled, “Yeah, that omega must have some progressive parents or something. That bitch is never going to get mated off.”

The first one replied, “Well, I know my son isn’t going to be mating with it. I want an omega for him that knows the basics nothing more. I don’t need some bitch challenging my son’s authority. It is my son’s birthright.”

The second one chuckled again, “It sounds like you’ve already claimed this bitch for your son.”

The first one huffed out a breath, “My wife wants me to seek out the omega’s family. She thinks an intelligent omega could be an asset. The omega could cook more complex meals and do home repairs. I think she is a fool.”

The second alpha sighed, “Well, I think I am glad I have an omega and not a beta like you.”

Castiel caught sight of Sammy walking down the center of the auditorium. His little omega looked happy so he was pleased. As Sam got closer, Castiel heard the first one say, “Well my wife is going to be pissed. The omega has already been claimed. Thank God.”

The second one whispered, “Claimed not mated. If you give the family a better offer they might reconsider. With him being that young, he probably isn’t living with his alpha yet. The misses could still get her way.”

Sam made his way over to Castiel and Castiel watched as Sam started to kneel down in front of him. He caught Sam’s arm and pulled the boy onto his lap. Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam and asked gently, “How did the test go Little Omega?”

Sam leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder and hummed, “Good, Alpha. I missed you.”

Castiel chuckled and ran a hand up and down Sam’s side. His little omega curled into him more and sighed happily. Castiel calmly stated, “You were only away from me for a little over an hour.”

Sam nodded and clutched onto the front of Castiel’s shirt. “I know, it’s just... nothing.”

Castiel gave a small growl and stated, “Sammy, you know lying is forbidden. You’ll be punished when we get home. Now you can either tell me what is bothering you or you can add to your punishment until you tell me.”

Castiel felt Sam tense in his arms and he felt bad. He could feel the eyes of the two alphas behind him on him. Castiel decided that he would deal with them after he dealt with his omega. Sam pouted a little and said sadly, “I just wish Dean was here and everyone else I tested with was either a beta or an alpha. They called me names and said you wouldn’t want me because I was too smart.”

Castiel kissed the top of Sam’s head lightly and held onto him a little tighter. He used a firm voice with Sam because he found that Sam wouldn’t back talk when he used it. “Sammy, I’m the one that enrolled you in school and I am also the one that asked for you to be in more difficult classes. I want you to be challenged and I am proud of what you are able to accomplish. I am not going to get rid of you or your brother.”

Castiel felt Sam nuzzle the side of his neck. He didn’t mind, in fact, he liked it. He kept his voice firm as he continued speaking, “Dean is not here because as you recall he was flirting with an omega girl at school. He is at home being punished and both of you are going to get your bottoms spanked when I get home.”

Sam closed his eyes and cuddled up with Castiel a little more. It wasn’t long before Castiel had a sleeping omega on his lap. Once he was sure Sam was sleeping soundly, he turned to the two alphas behind him. Castiel narrowed his eyes on them and stated, "My omegas are not for sale and I do not think to give them an education is going to diminish their value.”

++

It turned out Sam was tired and Castiel wasn’t sure why. He wondered if Sam was having trouble sleeping at night. He woke Sam up briefly during the awards ceremony at the mathematics tournament. Sam had gotten second place in his age division and Castiel was extremely pleased. On the way home, Sam fell asleep again with his head resting on the window.

When Castiel pulled into his driveway, he decided not to wake the sleeping boy. He carefully unbuckled Sam from his seat and carried him in the house. Castiel saw Dean dutifully scrubbing the baseboards. It was one of the many chores Castiel had given Dean to keep him busy while he was gone with Sam. Castiel knew that Dean was upset about missing Sam’s tournament.

Castiel took Sam up to his room and laid the boy down on his bed. He carefully pulled off Sam’s shoes followed by his socks. He unbuttoned Sam’s pants and carefully unzipped them as he tried not to wake him. He gently pulled off Sam’s pants and the only indication he had that Sam was waking was the boy’s eyelids fluttering. Castiel knew he couldn’t take Sam’s shirt off without waking him up so he decided to leave it for now. Castiel pulled Sam’s blankets back and positioned the boy under the covers. Then he pulled the covers on top of Sam and tucked him in gently. He gave Sam a small kiss on the forehead and then he left the room.

Castiel closed the bedroom door behind him. He knew that now he had to go punish Dean. He didn’t like having to do this but Dean had committed a major infraction. Castiel stopped by his bedroom and picked up a paddle. This paddle had holes drilled in it and he knew it would hurt Dean more. Castiel made his way downstairs and watched Dean scrub the baseboards.

Calmly Castiel said as he sat the paddle down on the sofa next to him, “The baseboards are looking good. That was the last item on your list, I do believe. Have you figured out what you have to say for yourself?”

Dean put down the rag carefully and looked over at Castiel. His voice was a little rough and Castiel guessed that was because Dean was upset. “I’m sorry, Alpha. It’s just before this. I liked to flirt, nothing more. I swear I never did anything. You were my first and only.  I promise.”

Castiel nodded and picked up the paddle. He tapped the paddle on his knee and waited. Dean got up and walked over to him. Then Dean laid down over his lap. Castiel pulled back Dean’s green panties to reveal the bruised and welted skin underneath. Yesterday, when the school called about Dean’s infraction Castiel took a strap to him in front of Sam. Today he was using a paddle.

Castiel rubbed the paddle on Dean’s bare ass for a moment then he asked, “Am I not fulfilling your sexual needs?”

He heard Dean swallow thickly then Dean quickly said, “You are, Alpha. You are wonderful.”

Castiel knew that was a lie. He felt guilty because that meant he wasn’t properly taking care of his omega. He sighed and spoke sternly. “You get an extra 10 swats for lying to me. 50 for flirting. When I am done we are going to talk about how things are going to change with you.”

He didn’t wait for a reply. He started to hit Dean’s rear with the paddle with all of his strength. Castiel felt Dean grab onto his leg with one of his hands and try to steady himself on the sofa with the other. Castiel had to use his spare hand to hold Dean in place. By the time Castiel reached 10 swats, Dean was crying. By the time he reached 20, Dean was begging for forgiveness much like he did the night before. By the time he reached 40, Castiel had broken skin in a few places and he was starting to see blood on his paddle and Dean’s rear. By the time he reached 60, there was a small amount of blood and Dean had gone mostly limp in his grasp.

Castiel put the paddle down and pulled Dean’s panties the rest of the way off. He laid Dean down on the sofa and went to retrieve a cool washcloth and a bowl of water. When he returned, Castiel carefully started to wipe down Dean’s rear so he could see the damage. There were a few small circular points where the boy was bleeding from. It was nothing to be too concerned about. Castiel could hear Dean hiss as he cleaned him up.

Once Castiel was done he asked Dean, “Let’s start over, shall we? Am I meeting your sexual needs?”

Dean tried to sit up but failed. He let his body fall back down on the sofa. He tried to think of how many days Castiel said he was getting fifty. He couldn’t remember. Castiel had told him last night and he knew Castiel wasn’t counting last night. Castiel hit him until his arm got tired. He wasn’t sure he could handle much more of this without breaking. Dean steadied his breathing for what he had to say. He absolutely hated that Castiel could tell when either him or Sam lied. He wondered if it was an alpha thing or if they were just bad liars.

Dean’s voice cracked when he spoke weakly, “No, Alpha. I’m horny all the time and I thought the only time you wanted me was during heat. I don’t want to get pregnant right now and I am glad I am on birth control. I am just afraid that if I ask for sex you will tell me no or make me go off the pill.”

Castiel sighed and said firmly, “That is what I thought. I will not make you go off the pill and as your alpha, I may tell you no to sex. Right now, though, I am going to knot you. Do you consent?”

Dean suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He hated how Castiel asked for his consent every single time, even during heat Castiel would ask for consent every time. Dean decided that since Castiel wanted honesty. He was going to give him honesty. “Yes Alpha, I consent. I hate it when you ask me that. It makes me feel like you’re trying to pull away from me instead of just taking me, your mate.”

Castiel pondered what Dean said for a moment then he stated, “Very well, I will not ask you for consent in the future.”

++

Sam woke up and momentarily he didn’t know where he was. Then he realized he was in his bed. Sam wasn’t sure but he thought Alpha put him there. He pulled the covers off his little body and realized he was still wearing a shirt and his teddy bear that he was supposed to have with him at all times was on top of his dresser. Sam felt panic tear inside of him and he whimpered because he didn’t want to get punished more than he already was.

He quickly got up and took off his shirt. He threw it in the hamper of dirty clothes. Then he quickly made his bed. Next, Sam grabbed the teddy bear off of the dresser and opened the door to the room. He wandered his way down to the living room to face whatever it was Alpha had in store for him.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dean naked and tied to Castiel’s knot. He maybe 12 but he knew what that was and he found it disturbing. Sam could see dried tear tracks on Dean’s face and from what he could see of his brother’s rear it looked raw and sore. Sam lowered his head and decided that his toes were a much safer place to look.

He heard Castiel’s commanding voice that snapped him to attention. “Little Omega, it is okay. Did you have a good nap?”

Sam wondered how Castiel could have such a casual conversation with him when he was tied to his brother, but Sam didn’t ask. He let his mind wander to the disobedience involved in his nap. Sam felt himself start to shake and then he heard movement. It seemed like mere seconds and then Castiel was next to him. His alpha had pulled his pants up before coming over to Sam and now Castiel had his hands on Sam searching for an injury.

Castiel was worried when he asked, “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

That caused Sam to tremble more because he really didn’t want his rear to end up looking like Dean’s. Sam didn’t realize he had started crying until it was too late and he wondered how pathetic Alpha thought he was. He whispered out, “Please don’t hurt me, Alpha. I.. I didn’t mean too.” Sam took a deep breath to try to get himself under control then he said weakly, “I wore my shirt to bed and that’s not allowed. I also didn’t have the teddy bear. I.. I was bad. I didn’t mean too. I swear.”

Castiel wondered how many times he could mess up in one day. He carefully picked Sam up and sat down in a recliner with Sam on his lap. He pulled Sam close so that the boy’s head was resting on his chest. Sam was still shaking in fear and that made Castiel feel terrible. His omegas were not supposed to be scared of him. He was supposed to protect them so they wouldn’t be afraid.

Castiel spoke gently, “Sammy, you’re not in trouble for that. I am the one that put you to bed. I knew I couldn’t get your shirt off without waking you. I nearly woke you up when I took off your pants. I honestly didn’t even think about the bear. I am sorry, Little Omega. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He paused when he saw Sam was not calming down, “Are you scared about being punished for lying earlier?”

Sam gave a weak nod to his head and Castiel felt even worse. He knew he still had to punish Sam, though. He couldn’t let the boy think he could get away with things. Castiel decided to get it done and over with. He pulled Sam up on him so Sam was straddling his legs. Then he said firmly, “Okay, I am going to punish you now so you don’t have to worry about it any more okay?”

Castiel waited and Sam gave a weak nod. Then Castiel hit Sam moderately hard on his ass. Sam’s shaking became more violent with the first hit and he had to hold the child with one arm while he hit with the other. Castiel could feel Sam’s tears hitting his shoulder. He quickly swatted Sam ten times and then he lowered Sam back down on his lap.

Sam’s shaking was worse and when Castiel took one of Sam’s hands he noticed that Sam’s fingers were bent and rigid. He turned Sam’s head to look at him and he saw that Sam’s eyes were dilated and his breathing was heavy and erratic.

Castiel had no idea what to do then he heard Dean’s voice. Dean was completely calm and said, “Our dad used to beat us and Sammy would do that. I’m not sure what it is. I thought I knew before I presented as an omega. I read that when alpha children of alphas are hit by their parents, they sometimes go into a panic. I read that in the old days when an alpha child did that it was so the pack would know that he wasn’t fit to be an alpha, so they killed the kid. I don’t know what it means for an omega. Omegas need correction and a firm hand.”

Castiel gave a low growl at Dean when he mentioned killing the child. There was no way, he was going to kill Sam. Castiel held onto Sam a little tighter and said firmly, “I am not going to kill Sam and you are not ever going to mention such a thing to him. He is an omega, not an alpha. It maybe that Sam was just confused about why he was being corrected with your father and that caused some sort of trauma. I don’t know. I will have to take him to the doctor.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was not thrilled about going to the doctor because he didn’t want there to be anything wrong with him. He knew he was already low on the social scales of life. He didn’t need to be a damaged omega on top of everything else. He was 12 and not ready to get discarded even if Castiel scared the life out of him sometimes. He liked being around Castiel most of the time.

He was sitting naked on an exam table as he waited for the doctor to come in. Castiel was standing by his side and Sam was grateful for that. He wasn’t too happy when the perky little nurse told him to strip and sit on the table. Sam did think this was an awkward way for Castiel to see him completely naked for the first time. He wasn’t sure if it was as awkward as the first time Castiel saw Dean naked.

Sam still had nightmares about that day. He didn’t have nightmares about Castiel, but all the other strange alphas. He had it seared in his mind the way they would look at Dean and him like they were nothing but a piece of meat. He vividly remembered them touching Dean and it just seemed so wrong to him. Castiel didn’t do that, though. He was different than those other alphas.

Finally, the doctor came in, Sam didn’t look up at him because he was told by Castiel beforehand not too. Instead, he stared intently at the floor. Sam heard the doctor speak, “Hello Mr. Milton, I am Dr. Gaines. I understand you are having some problems with your omega.”

Sam flinched when he felt Castiel put a hand on his back and he almost started crying. He was being bad. He had flinched away from his alpha in front of another alpha. Surely, he was going to get punished again. He didn’t want to get hit.

Castiel didn’t react to Sam’s finch. He calmly stated, “Sammy will get frightened and start to tremble. His fingers are locked into some weird curled position and it’s like he can’t hear what I am saying. It happens when he does something wrong or is about to get punished. I own his brother as well and from what he told me, Sammy had this problem prior to my purchase.  Their father used to beat them and Sammy would have the same reaction.”

Dr. Gaines grunted and Sam tried to lower his head a bit more. He just wanted to fall into a hole so no one could ever bother him again. He felt something cold on his back and he realized after a moment the doctor was listening to his heartbeat. Then the doctor shined a light in each of his ears, his eyes, his nose, and throat. The doctor felt around his neck and then he ordered. “Lay down on the table and put your feet in the stirrups.”

Sam started to shake but did was he was told. He closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t make the mistake of looking at the doctor. Sam felt the doctor push around on his stomach and that was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt. Then the doctor touched in between his legs and Sam’s entire body jerked. He quickly regained control of himself to an extent. He couldn’t stop his shaking. Then everything went a little blurry for him.

Castiel grabbed onto Sam’s hand as his shaking became worse and he noticed Sam’s fingers were stiff. Dr. Gaines looked at him curiously and Castiel said sadly, “This is what he does. I don’t know what to do.”

Castiel watched as the doctor looked at Sam’s anatomy. Sam was still shaking but the exam continued. Then the doctor took Sam’s legs out of the stirrups and Castiel sat down on the exam table and pulled Sam’s trembling form into his lap and held the boy. He gently wiped away Sam’s tears as the doctor examined Sam’s hands and feet. Castiel had never felt more helpless.

When the doctor finally finished inspecting Sam. Castiel noticed that Sam was coming back to himself but his eyes still looked a little glassy. The boy had stopped crying and the shaking had died down. The doctor spoke with authority. “I went to school in California so what they taught us about omegas was a little more liberal and I disagreed with most of their reasoning including on matters like this. Omegas need a firm hand. I think you just need to be stricter with him. If he shakes like that punish him. An omega will stop a behavior if they know their alpha doesn’t like it. You may just have to beat it out of him.”

Castiel nodded and said sadly, “Thank you, doctor.” He had to dress Sam because Sam was still a little sluggish in his movements. He wondered what he was going to do to help Sam. He didn’t think a beating was the answer.

++

After the doctor’s appointment, Castiel dropped Sam off at home. He figured him and Dean could play video games or something. He really wasn’t concerned about what they did. They never got themselves into trouble. Castiel drove to the outskirts of town to talk to his most open-minded friend. He pulled into Singer’s Auto Salvage to hope his friend Bobby would have an answer for him.

Castiel walked up to the door and knocked a couple times. Then the familiar gruff face from his childhood answered, “Castiel, you idjit. I haven’t seen you in a long time. How have you been?”

Castiel frowned and stated, “I am well, Bobby, but I do not believe I am an idjit. I am very well educated. Although, I must admit I need your help.”

He saw that Bobby looked amused as he took a swig of whiskey. The older man opened the door a little further and let Castiel in the house. Castiel followed Bobby into the study and he sat down in a chair in front of Bobby’s desk. Bobby sat down on the other side and spoke casually, “So what mess did you get yourself into this time?”

Castiel sighed and spoke into his hands. He always felt like a naughty child when he confessed to Bobby. His own parents weren’t around much when he was growing up. He was left mostly in the care of his eldest brother Michael and Michael was never one to give advice. “I have two omegas now and one of them panics, I guess. He’ll start to shake and cry and it’s like he can’t hear me no matter what I say. I took him to the doctor and he told me to beat him for it and the omega will stop but that doesn’t seem right.”

He watched Bobby tap his fingers on his chair for a moment and then he said thoughtfully, “Have you tried touching the mating mark? That has calmed down every omega I’ve ever met.”

Castiel shook his head no and said in a defeated tone, “No, I haven’t mated with him yet.”

Castiel watched Bobby roll his eyes and spoke gruffly, “Then mate with him, you idjit. What are you waiting for?”

Castiel sighed. He didn’t want to explain his personal choice to Bobby. He calmly said, “Sammy is 12. I bought him with his older brother. I did mate with the older one, but I think Sammy is too young. I fear that if I did mate with him this young I could hurt him.”

Bobby took another swig of whiskey and stared at the ceiling, “Does his brother happen to be named Dean?”

Castiel nodded and said quickly, “Yes, it is. I signed Dean up to be in one of your classes. I thought he would like you.”

Bobby leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He took a slow breath and said carefully, “I know both of those boys. There is something off about Sammy. He doesn’t quite fit the mold for an omega if you know what I mean. I think he might not be an omega. He might be in that one percent.”

Castiel shook his head no and said adamantly, “There is _nothing_ off about Sammy. He is more submissive than his brother. I had to punish Dean severely to get him to stop flirting with everything that moved. The older one would be unfaithful if I didn’t keep him in line.”

Bobby chuckled and countered, “Perhaps, but Sammy also delights in challenges which are not normal for an omega. He’ll look an alpha dead in the eye like they are no different than him. He offers to help his classmates with their schoolwork even though they mock him for being claimed. That doesn’t even go into how he is physically stronger and faster than his classmates.”

Castiel growled, “Just because my little omega is kind and challenges himself does not make him off. Do you know how I can help him or not?”

Bobby sighed and remained silent for a moment. Castiel had his doubts that he was going to say anything. Then Bobby spoke carefully, “Stop hitting him. I know you’re hitting him, so don’t try to deny it. Your family wrote the book on traditional. Find another way to punish him. Make him stand in the corner, go to bed early, or get extra chores. As long as you don’t hit him and let the kid have some choices. He probably thinks you’re going to throw him away. The little bastards at school say stuff like that to him all the time. Anyways, aside from that. As soon as you think he is big enough to handle it mate with him. That should help calm him down.”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully and stated thoughtfully, “Maybe I should cuddle with him more too. He seems to like that. He is really well behaved, Bobby. The only thing I had to punish him for is lying to me. He doesn’t like to tell me when something is wrong.”

Bobby took a slow drink and stated, “Then if he is telling you how he feels it is out of fear of you hurting him. Not trust and certainly not love.”

++

Castiel returned home feeling more like a failure but he had a plan on how to fix Sam that didn’t involve beating him. He really didn’t want to beat Sam. He knew he came close to beating Dean before but Sam never gave him a reason like Dean. The flirting incident still made Castiel’s blood boil.

He found his boys sitting on the floor of their room wearing matching blue panties. Sam was clutching his teddy bear to his side as the played cards. It was a very cute site until Castiel realized Dean was teaching Sam how to gamble. He took a calming breath because he had to remember to not use physical punishment on Sam and he decided not to physically punish Dean in front of Sam. It would always be done behind closed doors away from the younger boy from now on.

Castiel wondered why it was Dean did stuff like this, the flirting, the gambling, the lying, and who knows what else that Castiel didn’t know about. He knew this was stuff Dean probably learned from his father. Castiel shook his head when he thought about that. Dean would have been a horrible alpha. He was glad Dean was an omega, at least he could try to keep Dean in line.

Carefully Castiel said, “Good evening, omegas. Dean, are you teaching Sammy how to gamble?”

Dean looked up at Castiel with those green eyes that bore into Castiel. He had to take a moment not to drop it just because of the way Dean looked at him. He gave a patient expression and waited for Dean’s reply. It was nervous, “Yes Alpha, I was. I’m sorry. I just wanted Sammy to know how to hustle in case you get rid of him and I can’t go.”

Castiel groaned and entered the room. He picked Sam up off the floor and held him in his arms. He sat down with Sam on the boy’s bed and he leaned Sam’s head on his shoulder. Castiel carefully ran a hand up and down Sam’s back. He spoke firmly to Dean, “I don’t want to hear you suggesting to Sammy that I would get rid of him ever again. That is not going to happen. If you have concerns about that, please come to me directly.”

Castiel looked down at Sam and he could see the boy was scared but he wasn’t shaking so Castiel saw that as a positive. He gave Sam a gentle kiss on the top of his head and added, “I don’t want you teaching Sammy how to hustle. I don’t mind if you play cards, just leave the gambling out of it.”

Dean grumbled under his breath and Castiel couldn’t make out what he saying. If he had to guess, it wasn’t nice. Dean was something of a handful. He decided to deal with Dean later. He knew right now, he had to talk to Sam and set some things straight. Castiel calmly said, “Dean, please go shine my shoes for work tomorrow. I want to speak with Sammy in private.”

He watched as Dean left the room. Then Castiel turned his attention to the boy in his arms. He leaned back on Sam’s bed and he felt Sam drape himself over him. He liked that and he liked the way Sam’s little hand curled into his shirt. He spoke softly, “Little Omega, I need to apologize to you. I realize now that by spanking you I was hurting you deeply and for that I am sorry. I won’t spank or hit you in any way again. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Sam was silent then he nearly stuttered when he spoke. “You... You’re not going to beat me? Th..The doc.. doctor said to bea.. beat me.” Castiel had never heard Sam do that before and it gave him an indication of how afraid Sam really was.

Castiel sighed and wrapped his arm around Sam a little tighter. He kept his voice soft, “Sammy, I did not agree with the doctor’s advice so I visited an old friend. He had a different perspective on the situation that I think will suit us both better. If you get in trouble, which you don’t very often. You will have to stand with your nose in the corner while you think about what you’ve done.”

Sam looked up at him with hopeful eyes and he struggled a little to get the word out but he asked, “Promise?”

Castiel kissed the top of Sam’s head and said firmly, “I promise Little Omega. I’m sorry, I scared you. I hope that someday you can forgive me.”

Castiel cuddled with Sam until Dean returned after shining his shoes. Then he removed himself from Sam’s grasp. He gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and said to him. “Sammy, I want you to think of something you want to do as a reward for your good behavior. We will go do it this weekend. I am going to go talk to Dean for a few minutes. Can you pick up your room while I do that?”

Sam nodded at Castiel but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t the verbal answer he was looking for but he knew Sam was still pretty shaken up from the day. He realized from talking with Bobby that he had a lot of work to do to earn Sam’s trust.

Castiel led Dean to his bedroom and closed the door. He grabbed Dean by the arm and swatted him hard on the rear. He growled in Dean’s ear, “Why are you saying things like that to your brother and teaching him how to hustle?”

Dean grunted with the impact and said dismissively, “He told me what the doctor said.” Then he started to beg, “I.. I don’t want you to beat him, please. You can hit me as much as you want. I will take a thousand times as much as you were going to give him, just please don’t hit him. He gets nightmares and he can’t sleep at night. He’s scared all the time, please just take it out on me and leave him alone. Please.”

Castiel gave Dean a hug then pulled away from him. He looked into Dean’s eyes as he spoke with sincerity, “I’m not going to beat him or hit him anymore. I am also not going to take out his transgressions on you. I still intend on spanking you when you misbehave because you respond to it positively unlike Sammy. Your brother will become familiar with the corner when he misbehaves.”

Dean swallowed hard and asked nervously, “Why are you doing that for him?”

Castiel sighed and said firmly, “I own him and I want what is best for him. Hurting him is not what is best for him. I do intend on mating with Sammy before he presents, but that is probably a couple years down the road. After speaking with a wise friend, I think mating might help ease his fears.”

Dean lowered his head resolutely and asked quietly, “Are.. Are you going to still ask for his permission? I know he doesn’t want to do that. He heard me when we mated and he still thinks you hurt me. He wants to put it off.” Dean gave a defeated laugh, “He’ll probably put it off until you force him.”

Castiel growled and said, “I am not going to force him to mate with me. I do intend to explain to him when he is big enough that it might help him. Ultimately the choice is his. I will not lower myself to be one of those rapist alphas on the six o’clock news.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly underage Sastiel.

Once Dean figured out that if he didn’t provoke Castiel, he wouldn’t get hit things were going much better for him. He was eighteen and had just finished high school. He was one of the few omegas to actually graduate and the first in his school’s history to be mated. Dean thought it was an odd thing to be proud about but it made him feel good.

He was busy trying to figure something out. Alpha had told him that he wanted Dean to learn a skill or go to college. So he was sifting through the booklets for the nearby trade schools and colleges that accepted omegas. He was trying to find something that looked halfway interesting to him. It was easier said than done. Dean was growing frustrated and he decided he needed his alpha.

Dean picked up the booklets and wandered down into the living room. Alpha was sitting on the sofa with Sam on his lap. At 14, Sam was still a runt in Dean’s opinion but he was getting bigger. Dean knew he had grown to be taller than Alpha and he had a feeling Sam would too. He found it funny that his alpha had to look up at him. Dean never told Castiel that, but he had a feeling his alpha would appreciate the humor. If the humor was lost on Alpha, Dean had a feeling he would be crawling everywhere for a few days.

He watched Castiel and Sam for a few moments and Dean realized Castiel was touching Sam. Alpha was rubbing one of Sam’s nipples and his other hand was in the front Sam’s panties. Dean knew Castiel was touching Sam’s penis and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Sam was still young, but Dean knew Sam was probably big enough at this point to handle Castiel’s knot without getting hurt.

Dean couldn’t see Sam’s face so he didn’t know if Sam wanted what Castiel was doing to him. He hoped Sam did. Dean knew that Castiel’s goal was to get Sam to mate early. Mating would supposedly calm Sam’s nerves which he could believe because whenever Castiel touched his mating mark it calmed him down. Dean just wasn’t sure Sam wanted that. More importantly, Dean wasn’t sure he wanted Sam to be mated so young.

He started to feel like a voyeur after a while so Dean cleared his throat and said with uncertainty, “Alpha, I was hoping you could help me pick what I should study. If you’re not too busy.”

Castiel removed his hand from Sam’s panties then he said calmly, “Of course Dean, come here.”

Dean tentatively made his way over to his alpha and Sam. His little brother was resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder and he looked content. Dean was actually relieved to see that. Sam had seemed happier after Castiel stopped hitting him. It had been over a year since Sam was a trembling mess and Dean thought Castiel’s change in handling Sam helped. Sam seemed to trust Castiel now and Dean knew it was important for an omega to trust his alpha.

He knelt down carefully in front of Castiel and he looked into his alpha’s blue eyes. It made him uneasy when he did that, but it was something his alpha wanted. Dean was unsure when he spoke, “I don’t know what I should study. I feel I need your help, Alpha.”

Dean felt ridiculous asking Castiel for help with his. For some reason, his mind always circled back to how his life was never supposed to end up like this. He was never supposed to be an omega. He was supposed to be an alpha. He was supposed to be able to make these choices with ease and not have to rely on anyone. Life did not happen like it was supposed to for Dean, much to his dismay.

Castiel looked through Dean’s booklets while he kept Sam on his lap. After a few moments of silence, Castiel had an answer for Dean. “I think you should go to a trade school for auto repair. You seem to enjoy that, but I realize you already have a lot of knowledge in that area. You have done a good job of maintaining my car over the past couple years. Would you like to expand what you know in that area or do you want something that you haven’t pursued before?”

Dean felt relief with Castiel making the choice for him, more or less. He knew it was his omega instinct that was making him feel this way and he thought that made him pathetic. Still, he was glad he went to his alpha for help. Dean smiled at Castiel and said happily, “I think I would like to pursue that. Thank you, Alpha.”

++

Castiel decided it was time to mate with Sam. He knew the boy was nervous about it as he led Sam down the hallway to his room. Castiel knew he had to be slow and gentle with the boy. Sam wasn’t in heat like Dean was so it would take more time to get Sam to open up.

He sat down on his bed with Sam sitting nervously next to him. Castiel leaned over and kissed the boy’s neck and the side of his face. He lightly kissed Sam’s mouth and the boy relaxed slightly. He knew the boy liked being kissed. Castiel pulled back from Sam and spoke sternly, “Up until my knot latches inside of you, you can ask me to stop at any time. However, once my knot latches if I stop it will hurt you more. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded and said tentatively, “Yes Alpha, are you sure this will help me?” Castiel could see Sam’s hesitation and he had his doubts that Sam wanted to do this. He had a feeling that Sam was agreeing because it should make him feel better. Mating should make it easier for Castiel to calm Sam, which is something Castiel knew Sam wanted. He knew his little omega didn’t like being frightened.

Castiel ran a hand up and down Sam’s thigh. He spoke sincerely, “I think so, Little Omega.”

Sam took a deep breath to steady himself. He wouldn’t say he was scared. He was just nervous. Deep down, Sam wanted to mate with his alpha. He wanted people to stop all the talk about how Alpha was going to throw him away because he was different. Sam didn’t think he was all that different from any other omega. He just thought he was young with an alpha that valued him as a person.

He felt Alpha start kissing the side of his neck and light touches from Alpha’s fingers were spreading over his body. He liked this and they had done this part before. Kissing, gentle touches, and cuddles were three of his favorite rewards to get from Alpha. Then Alpha pulled away and took out some sort of metal contraption. Sam looked at it curiously but didn’t say anything.

Alpha put an ice pack in between his legs and Sam jerked slightly away from the cold and was confused. He asked tentatively, “Alpha? What are you doing?”

Alpha looked at him with concerned eyes and Sam knew it was safe. He knew it was okay. Alpha’s gravelly voice responded, “Sammy, it is important that you do not climax during our first time. This will just help ensure that.”

Sam nodded and picked on the top of the blanket with is finger as he felt the metal thing locked around his penis. He sort of liked the feel of it. He couldn’t get hard with it on and for some reason, Sam liked the feel of that. It made him feel more taken care of and as if he had one less thing to worry about. He smiled at Alpha. Sam was glad he was blessed with being an omega. He didn’t want to be anything else.

Castiel slipped Sam’s panties the rest of the way off and laid Sam down on the bed. He kissed the boy’s neck gently as he opened up the bottle of lubricant. He started to rub around the entrance to Sam’s hole. Unlike his brother, Sam produced no slick. Castiel wasn’t expecting slick but he was still surprised with how dry Sam was back there.

As Castiel slowly pushed a finger in, Sam tensed under him. Castiel used his free hand to stroke Sam’s side and play with the boy’s nipples. He knew Sam liked getting his nipples touched. Once Sam relaxed, he started to work the finger in deeper. Then he started to stretch Sam. He made sure to brush Sam’s prostate as he worked his fingers inside the boy.

The action made Sam moan and grip the sheets. Sam hadn’t spoken a word and Castiel thought that was okay. He didn’t see any discomfort on the boy’s face for him to be concerned with. His greatest fear with doing this was hurting Sam. Although the way it seemed, Sam looked to be enjoying himself more than Dean.

Sam had never felt something so amazing in his life. His body was humming with pleasure when Alpha touched that spot inside of him. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was called but he liked it. He liked the feeling of penis dribbling fluids from inside the metal cage from the pleasure Alpha gave him. It made him feel loved like an omega should be.

Finally, Alpha started to push his penis inside of Sam. Sam felt his heart beat with anticipation and happiness. He knew he had just lost his virginity to the best alpha he could ask for and soon he was going to be mated with him. Sam lost himself in the pleasure of Alpha thrusting in and out of him. The stretch did hurt a little, but it was a good hurt. It wasn’t a scary hurt or an angry hurt.

Sam practically preened with joy when he felt Alpha’s knot catch because he knew what that meant. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face or the moans from escaping his mouth as he felt the knot grow inside of him. The knot continued to grow and the fit started to become uncomfortable. Sam grimaced slightly and he tried to reposition himself a little.

He wasn’t sure what he did when he moved but now Alpha’s knot was putting pressure on that spot inside of him. It wasn’t touching that spot directly. It was just a pressure and a gentle nudge of pleasure. The pleasure Sam felt from that canceled out any pain he felt with the expansion of Alpha’s knot. Sam was relaxed when he felt Castiel climax inside of him. His alpha’s semen felt a rush of warmth filled him.

Sam was filled with happiness and contentment until Castiel bit down hard on his neck. He knew the mating bite was coming. The mating bite was what was supposed to calm him down and make things easier for him. Sam felt himself struggle was Castiel’s teeth sunk into him. He had no idea why he was struggling. Up until Castiel bit him, Sam had been enjoying himself.

He felt Castiel’s grip on him tighten and Sam tried to breathe through the searing pain that came with the bite. Sam could feel Castiel licking it as his knot went down. Sam felt a little disappointed. All the other omegas he had talked to, including Dean, thought that the mating mark was the best thing in the world. It was supposed to make his pain go away and make him love Alpha more, but that didn’t happen. All that happened was he got bit on the neck and it hurt like a bastard. Sam whimpered a little because he wasn’t in pain until he got the mating mark.

Sam felt his white collar being removed from his neck while he was still tied to Alpha’s knot. Then he felt a different collar being attached to his neck. Sam didn’t see it beforehand. He wondered what it looked like. Once the new collar was in place. The pain from the mating bite was nothing more than a dull ache, which Sam was able to push to the back of his mind. He was currently happy about being mated and collared to a good alpha. It was the most any omega could hope for.

++

Mating with Sam was different and Castiel was painfully aware of that. Sam didn’t mind being unable to climax. The boy didn’t mention it one time. He didn’t beg. He didn’t say a word. The boy just moaned and seem to completely enjoy what Castiel was doing to him.

It was nothing like Dean. Dean was pushy in bed. Dean wanted his knot as quickly as possible and he wanted to climax until he couldn’t think straight. Castiel liked that his boys were complete opposites.

Castiel was cuddling with Sam in his bed. He had taken the cock cage off of Sam but the boy had still not mentioned a thing about wanting to find his own climax. Castiel hesitant on working Sam towards that. He was enjoying having a lax little omega in his arms. Still, Castiel knew for the mating process to be completely finished, Sam would have to orgasm so Sam would know his pleasure came from his alpha.

Slowly Castiel ran his hand down Sam’s bare chest and abdomen. Sam sighed happily and then Castiel reached Sam’s groin. He started to stroke Sam’s little omega cock into hardness. The boy didn’t seem to mind. Sam just nuzzled his head against Castiel’s chest. Once the boy was completely hard, Castiel started to stroke Sam a little more firmly. He slowly picked up the pace and he started to feel Sam tense in his arms.

Sam took a couple deep breaths as he tried to compose himself. It was difficult with what he was feeling. It felt good, but something inside him told him he should be inside something. Sam wasn’t sure what to make of that. Instead of thinking too much on it, Sam closed his eyes and let his alpha do as he wished.

He started to feel a prickling under his skin and he felt his balls get tight. Sam knew he was getting close to an orgasm. In between breaths Sam asked, “Alpha, may I come?”

Castiel kissed Sam on the lips gently as he knew the boy liked. He was pleased that Sam had asked for permission. Dean never did that, not even once. Castiel pulled back from the kiss as he continued to stroke Sam. Firmly he said, “Yes, Little Omega.” Then he went back to kissing Sam. Moments later, Sam climaxed on his hand and it made Castiel feel good.

What made him feel even better was what Sam said, “Thank you, Alpha. I love you.” Those words and the sincerity and admiration Sam used to say them made Castiel realize he did the right thing. He was happy he didn’t hurt Sam. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was why the mating mark caused Sam pain.

++

Sam was tired after his first night mating with Alpha. He took Castiel’s knot three times and Sam enjoyed it every time. He found that he enjoyed taking his alpha’s knot more if he couldn’t get hard. That was something that pleased Castiel greatly. It was just when he put it off, the pleasure he felt was so much greater. He did like to climax when Castiel was tied to him, but he enjoyed it more when it was after Castiel climaxed and they were waiting for the knot to go down.

Sam was trying to explain this to Dean, who was looking at him like he had grown two heads. Dean stated to Sam in disbelief, “You’re a freak but I am glad he didn’t hurt you.”

Sam crossed his arms on his bare chest and stated indigently, “Alpha doesn’t think that and his opinion is more important than yours.”

Dean chuckled and said playfully, “Says the mated fourteen-year-old wearing a pink collar and women’s panties. You’re a bitch like your big brother. How does it feel to be a bitch so young?”

Sam shrugged and curled up next to his brother. He liked Dean’s warmth because he tended to get a little chilled. He often wondered if Dean ever felt chilled but Dean’s skin always seemed to be radiating heat unlike him. Sam pondered Dean’s words for a few moments. Then he said with certainty, “Alpha doesn’t like it when you call either of us his bitch, Dean. Alpha finds the term degrading to us and you know that.”

Dean grumbled and held onto his brother, who smelled like sex. He decided to complain at Sam to go shower once they got past this chick flick moment. He just wanted to make sure Alpha did not hurt Sam because so far the details of their mating that Sam had shared with him sounded beyond bizarre. Dean knew he may be a mated omega and Alpha’s bitch. Regardless of if Alpha liked the term bitch or not, that is what he was. However, Dean knew he would still kill Alpha if he hurt his baby brother.   

Dean put on his best voice of annoyance, but he was sure Sam could tell it was faked. “What I am trying to say is does it feel okay to be mated? You’re still just a puppy or maybe a kitten. I haven’t decided yet.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean knew he got through to his brother. Sam curled his little body into Dean’s and Dean wasn’t sure why his brother was so cuddly. The kid was either cuddling with that stupid stuffed bear, Alpha, or himself all the time. Dean thought it was the bear that made Sam so cuddly and he was glad Alpha liked to cuddle. Dean didn’t know if he could give Sam the amount of cuddles the kid wanted.

Sam sounded somewhat annoyed when he replied to Dean’s question, “I am human, not an animal, Dean. Alpha says that even though I am an omega my value is higher than a family pet.” Sam shook his head slightly as he paused. Then he continued thoughtfully, “I feel good about being mated. I feel more secure and I don’t feel like I am something that can be discarded. I know I get those bad feelings from what the other kids say to me at school and I know Alpha has never done anything to make me feel that way. But it just feels nice to be completely his.”

Dean nodded and was satisfied that Alpha did not hurt Sam. He just hoped Sam wouldn’t want to have babies right away whenever he did go into heat for the first time. Dean wanted Sam to finish school before they became the omega homemakers, they were both destined to be. They were both destined to be breeding bitches and Dean was painfully aware of that. He still didn’t see the point in learning a skill and being educated but it made Sam happy. So he didn’t try to provoke Alpha into taking school away from them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was glad for the small things in life like getting to wear jeans, a t-shirt, and boots while he worked on rebuilding an old engine in Castiel’s garage for school. Alpha actually insisted that he wear more clothes and went so far as to getting Dean steel toed shoes to wear to school as a precaution. He wore a different collar when he worked on cars and went to school. It was simple and black. Alpha said it would hide the dirt and grime better.

He was pretty sure Alpha was right about that and he liked not being stuck in that pink collar all the time. He was the only omega in the auto repair courses at his trade school. There were other omegas that attended there, but they were going for more omega like things. Well, Dean thought they were omega like things. Things which he had very little interest in like being a nurse’s aide. From what Dean was able to gather that person was trained to do all of the nurse’s grunt work.

Dean wasn’t sure what functional purpose that would have for an omega. He guessed it would help with raising children but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t wrap his head around why his alpha was letting him go to school for auto repair. All the alphas and betas in his class looked at him strangely. They did leave him alone. He was mated so it was considered poor manners to harass him. They did keep a very professional relationship with Dean.

Dean knew they didn’t view him as one of them. So more than anything, Dean just wanted to prove that he could do this. He didn’t want to be that stereotypical omega bitch. Dean knew that so far he wasn’t. Alpha hadn’t even mentioned to him having children one time after Dean made the choice to be on birth control. He was grateful his alpha paid for and picked up the medication without complaint. Dean didn’t know if he wanted to have kids. He liked kids well enough. He had practically raised Sammy, but before he was an omega he always imagined himself being a strong father figure and that was something he didn’t feel he could be.

Dean shook his mind of those thoughts and went back to working on the engine. He wanted to show off his work to Castiel and Sammy when they got home. He knew Sam wouldn’t care and he knew Alpha would have no clue what he was talking about but would act interested anyways. That was one of the things that Dean adored about Alpha. Castiel always made it seem like the stuff he did mattered which was something his own father never did.

He became focused on his task. So much so that he didn’t hear a car pulling into Castiel’s driveway and he didn’t notice two alphas approach him. Dean smelled them when they entered the garage. His head shot up from his work. They were both smaller than him, but not by much. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had golden hair and whiskey colored eyes.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do, no one had ever approached him like this before. His hands shook as he put down the tool he had in his hand. He kept his head down but he kept his eyes on their feet. Dean sat on the floor of the garage and wondered if he should just run into the house like a scared bitch or ask them who they were and what they wanted.

He decided that his best bet would be to cause as little drama as possible. So he spoke quietly, “Excuse me, I will go get Alpha.” Dean knew Castiel wasn’t home but he wasn’t about to hang out in the garage with two unknown alphas or tell them his alpha wasn’t home. Sometimes being an omega made Dean feel like he was ten.

He stood up slowly and turned his back to the alphas. He started to walk toward the door to the house when one of the alphas spoke. Dean wasn’t sure which one. The voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine with the malice in it. “Aren’t you a good bitch? I knew Cassie could do well. Tell him his brothers are here.”

Dean entered Castiel’s home and closed the door. He locked it, just to be on the safe side. He glanced over at the clock and realized Sam’s bus should be dropping him off in an hour. He had to call Castiel to find out what to do.

He went over to the house phone and dialed Castiel’s work number that was pinned by the phone. He never had to call Castiel at work before. The phone rang a couple times then a female voice answered.

_“Radio Works, this is Mr. Milton’s assistant. How may I help you?”_

Dean nervously said, “May I speak to Castiel Milton, please?”

The woman sighed and asked in a disinterested tone. _“Is there anything I can help you with? Mr. Milton is in a meeting.”_

Dean glanced at the door leading to the garage and said nervously, “Um no, you can’t. Can you give him a message maybe?” He was feeling rather weak at the moment and he wasn’t sure what to do. He was pretty sure what he wanted to do would only result in him getting punished. He wanted to tell the alphas to go away.

The woman said abruptly, _“Yes. Of course.”_

Dean nodded and said with uncertainty, “Okay um, can you tell him that Dean called and I would like him to call me if it isn’t too much trouble. There is a bit of a situation at home that I am not sure how to handle.”

The woman suddenly changed on the other end of the line and was apologetic. _“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were one of his omegas. I will patch you right through to him.”_

Dean listened to some horrible hold music for a couple minutes while he wondered what just happened. He was worried that he pulled Alpha out of a meeting for this and that made him feel bad. Then Dean heard Castiel’s frantic voice, “Dean, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Dean took a calming breath as he told himself not to cry like a bitch. This wasn’t the end of the world. He had to stay calm. His voice did not sound calm when he spoke. It was shaky and it cracked when he spoke, “I.. I’m not hurt. There are two alphas I don’t know in your garage. They said they are your brothers. I locked myself in the house. What do you want me to do?”

He heard Castiel let out a slow breath and said firmly, _“Get cleaned up and presentable. I am on my way home. Do not let them in the house.”_

++

Castiel made it home in thirty minutes, by which point his brothers were looking aggravated. He wondered what Dean said to get away from them, but he decided to question Dean later. Whatever Dean said was okay, because Dean should remove himself from unknown alphas. Especially alphas like his brothers.

He got out of his car carefully and called out, “Michael. Gabriel. It is good to see you both. I wasn’t expecting you. Dean called me and I came home from work.”

Michael looked at him curiously and Castiel was waiting patiently for whatever venom Michael was going to spew at him. He wasn’t sure if Michael was mocking him or honestly proud of him when he spoke. “Dean seems to be well-behaved. You’ve done well with him.”

Castiel nodded and unlocked the front door and let his brothers in. Dean was nowhere in sight and he walked in a little further to the house. His omega was in the kitchen preparing snacks. Castiel felt relief that Dean was okay and had cleaned himself up. He was clearly freshly showered and was wearing teal panties with his pink collar. Castiel smiled at the sight.

He walked over to Dean and ran a hand down the boy’s back. Then he kissed Dean on the side of the head. He spoke politely to Dean, “You smell nice. Are you making us some snacks?”

Dean nodded and glanced at Castiel he said nervously, “Yes, Alpha. I wasn’t sure of their tastes but I hope they like it.”

Castiel hummed for a moment. He could tell Dean was nervous about having his brothers in the house. He spoke firmly, “Dean, my brothers won’t hurt you or Sammy. Did you get your school work done?”

Dean shook his head no and his shoulders dropped. Castiel felt bad for the boy. Dean quietly said, “No, Alpha. I’m sorry. I got interrupted and it is due tomorrow.”

Castiel kissed Dean again before pulling away. He looked thoughtfully at Dean, “Once you finish with the snacks. You may go finish your project. I want Sammy to sit outside and do his homework near you while you work. I think Sammy needs some sun.” Castiel knew that was a lie. Sam didn’t need the sun. The teenager practically lived in the yard. He wanted Sam in Dean’s line of sight for Dean’s peace of mind. He knew Dean wouldn’t focus on his project if he thought Sam might be in danger.

A short time later Castiel was sitting in his living room chatting with Michael and Gabriel. Dean had left them with chopped up vegetables which Castiel was certain was Sam’s influence. He had learned over the past three years that Dean hated vegetables while Sam loved them. There was also cheese and crackers. Neither of the options really represented Dean. His big omega was rather simple with a love of burgers and pie. If his big omega had to pick a snack it would probably be potato chips.

Michael spoke sternly to Castiel. “Brother, you’ve had Dean for three years now and I do not see any children. You have him out in the garage getting dirty and if I heard you correctly you are sending him to school. Why? Where is the younger one? Why aren’t you breeding with them?”

Castiel steadied himself for the impending fight. He knew Michael had a different opinion on this. He carefully said, “Dean is going to school to learn auto repair. He is almost finished with the program. He is very bright and he enjoys doing things with his hands. I find that skill very useful. He has fixed my car many times and it saved me the hassle of having to go to a repair shop.

“The younger omega is at school. He goes to a high school for omegas. He is at the top of his class. I am very proud of what Sammy has been able to accomplish. I would never want to take that away from him. Sammy has a lot of potential and I feel that educating him makes him a better omega.”

Castiel paused and shook his head. He felt like a reprimanded child when he continued, “I have mated with both of them. Sammy hasn’t presented yet but it was necessary. I am letting them choose when they have children. I imagine it would be after they are finished with getting their education. Dean is only 19 and Sammy is 15. They don’t need a pregnancy this early in life. I would rather wait until they feel they are ready than force it on them and have them resent the child.”

Michael scoffed and said hatefully, “Really? Castiel that is a ridiculous reason for putting off breeding I have ever heard. All of my brothers are lost. Gabriel is doing porn. Luc is in prison. And you… You’re pampering two omegas. Can you at least give me a niece or a nephew?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said in a placating tone, “Mikey, Cassie never said he wasn’t going to breed them. He said he was waiting until they felt mature enough. You have an entire baseball team of little shits to keep you company and four omegas for you to wet your friend. We haven’t even seen Cassie in a few years. Let him live a life that brings him happiness.” Gabriel shrugged, “If he wants to spoil his bitches. I say let him.”

++

The rest of the evening was subdued. They caught up on old times and spoke about how Luc’s parole had been denied again. Not that it surprised Castiel. Luc was insane and needed to be in prison. His brothers decided to stay the night and Castiel felt uneasy about having his boys sleep in their room. He wanted to have them closer to him. Gabriel was giving Sammy the once over all night. Castiel knew Sam looked cute in panties and holding his teddy bear but Gabriel was practically eye fucking his mate. That was not okay with Castiel.

It turned out the real reason for Micheal and Gabriel’s visit was Michael’s oldest son just presented as a beta. It effectively ruined their family line of alphas which was the reason why Michael was on his case to breed with Dean and Sam. Castiel decided he wasn’t going to push the issue with either his brothers or his omegas. He was just going to hold his omegas close for the night.

Castiel was lying in bed with Sam’s arm draped across him and the bear’s arm gripped lightly in Sam’s hand. His little omega looked so peaceful. Dean was much less affectionate than Sam. His big omega had his back turned to them but Castiel could tell Dean wasn’t sleeping. He knew Sam wasn’t sleeping either. His little omega was just enjoying the closeness.

Gently Castiel said, “Big Omega, what is troubling you?” He figured something was wrong because while Dean would always shy away from cuddles, Dean would normally at least face him.

He could tell by the way Dean turned over, it was reluctant. Castiel thought that Dean would probably rather be any place else in the world at the moment. Dean gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. That pretty much confirmed for Castiel that Dean wasn’t happy. Dean’s voice was quiet and the sadness was clear in his omega’s voice. “You let them degrade us all evening. Michael wants us just be your breeding bitches and you said nothing to counter that. Are you just being nice to us to make up for when you force us to have your kids?”

Castiel sighed and hugged on Sammy, who tensed slightly in his arms with Dean’s words. He was tired when he spoke, “Michael has his own opinion about things which I don’t always agree with. One of the things I don’t agree with him on is how to deal with the two of you. I know he used some poor language to describe you both and for that I am sorry. I didn’t realize that would hurt you. I catch you calling Sammy a bitch all the time and you know I don’t like that.” Castiel hoped his reminder that Dean called Sam a bitch at least once a week which resulted in him getting spanked would defuse the situation. He continued, “To answer your question about children, I am not going to force you to have kids with me.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed on Castiel and Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean was challenging him or attempting to see if he was telling the truth. Dean’s response was abrupt and to the point, “Why?”

Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments before he asked carefully, “Why what?”

Dean shrugged, “What is stopping you from breeding with us? Why do you send us to school and let us have some choices? We’re just stupid omegas, what does it matter what we want?”

Castiel looked at Dean in shock and he felt Sam hold onto him a little tighter. He kissed Sam on the top of the head and whispered, “It’s okay Little Omega.”

Then he turned his attention to Dean. His tone was stronger with Dean. “It is your body. Whether or not you have another life in your body and whether or not you have sex with me using your body should _always_ be your choice. I realize that I own both of you and I could force you. However just because I can do something doesn’t mean I should. I want both of you to be happy and I like being able to have conversations with you. I don’t feel I would be able to do that if you were uneducated and I don’t feel like we would have anything to talk about if all you did all day every day was clean my house.”

Dean nodded. Castiel could hear the bitterness in Dean’s voice when he replied, “Okay fair enough, how are you going to keep me interesting after I finish my educational program?”

Castiel yawned not out of boredom but because he was honestly tired. It was rather late for this conversation but he knew it was important that they have it. He carefully said, “I was thinking you could rebuild cars and then we could sell them. I enough space on my property to build you a decent shop. It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I wanted you to have your own space. We don’t need to make a profit from it or even break even so there would be no pressure involved. It would just be something to pass the time.”

Castiel felt Sam nuzzle up against him and say tiredly but happily. “Alpha loves us, Dean. I love you and Alpha.”

He felt Dean move closer to him and turn on his side so they were facing. He felt Dean brush his fingers along his arm and say quietly, “I know he does Sammy. Sometimes, I just need Alpha to remind me.” Dean carefully laid his head down on Castiel’s shoulder then he heard Dean say, “Thank you, Alpha. It means a lot to me that you would do that for me and you treat us both really well.” He knew Dean would probably never say that he loved him. He had never even heard Dean say that he loved Sammy. Castiel knew he loved Sammy and he hoped Dean loved him too.

Castiel felt himself start to get aroused with having both of his boys on him. He took a deep breath. Then he kissed them both on the tops of their heads. He knew he couldn’t act on anything right now because he wasn’t sure if they wanted to witness each other having sex. He was different in bed with each of them. Castiel drifted off to sleep slowly as he held his boys near.

++

When Castiel woke up in the morning. Dean was hard against him and Sam was not. He didn’t really expect Sam to be aroused like that. For a teenage omega boy, Sam had a huge amount of self-control in that area. It reminded him a lot of himself when he was a teenager before he presented. He knew that was one of the things that made Sam different from the stereotypical omega everyone expected him to be. Castiel thought it was just one of the things that made Sam an amazing omega.

Castiel started lightly brushing his fingers down Sam and Dean’s back. He felt Sam stir slightly in his sleep. Then Sam moved his arm up Castiel’s body and his hand brushed across Dean’s erect penis. Dean gave a small moan and his eyes shot open with the touch. Castiel could tell it took Dean a moment to realize what had happened. He stayed silent to see Dean’s reaction.

Dean didn’t pull away. He just laid there slightly confused and then he whispered out. “We can’t do that. We’re brothers.” Castiel knew the boy was talking to himself.

That didn’t stop Castiel from stating gently, “I think it is okay if you both want too.”

He was a little surprised when Dean leaned in and kissed a sleeping Sam gently on the lips. He ran a hand down his little brother’s side then cupped Sam’s rear for a couple moments. Sam smiled in his sleep before Dean pulled his hand away. Castiel thought this could be the start of something very nice and he couldn’t wait for Sam to wake up.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Toward the end of the school day, Sam started to feel off. His stomach started to hurt and he started sweating. At 17, he still hadn’t presented. He had seen some of his classmates present and it wasn’t like this. He was pretty sure he was getting sick. As he rode the bus home, he felt something coil inside of him and he thought he was going to vomit. Sam was getting strange looks from his classmates, not that it was unusual for him to get weird looks from them. They all thought he was either abused or a freak.

Sam stumbled out of the bus by his alpha’s house. He couldn’t hold back the urge to vomit anymore and he puked in the grass. Dean was waiting outside the house for him like his brother always did. They always had lunch together when Sam got home from school. Today, though, Sam didn’t want to be around Dean. He realized what was happening to him.

He rushed past his brother and into the house. Sam dropped his backpack haphazardly somewhere along the way and then he locked himself in the bathroom. Sam put his face in his hands and started to sob. He didn’t want to be this.

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of Sam’s behavior. His brother seemed ill getting off the bus and threw up. Getting sick wasn’t a big deal and Dean knew Alpha would take him to the doctor if needed. However, when Sam rushed past Dean, Sam smelled off. His brother smelled like an alpha. Dean felt his heart beating wildly in his chest because he worried another alpha got a hold of his brother.

He was banging on the bathroom door and pleading with Sam, “Sammy, please open up and tell me what happened.”

Dean could hear Sam crying and he heard Sam shout at him, “Go away, Dean.” There was something about the way Sam said that which made Dean want to obey him without question. Dean shook his head and ignored that urge. It didn’t make any sense.

Carefully Dean asked through the door, “Sammy, did another alpha touch you? Alpha won’t be mad. He’ll understand it wasn’t your fault.” Dean didn’t get an answer. He heard Sam’s sobbing increase and that gave Dean the answer that he feared. Some asshole knothead touched his baby brother.

Dean steadied himself as he marched to the kitchen. Alpha had to deal with this because Alpha was the only one who could rightfully beat the life out whatever alpha touched Sam. He dialed the number for Castiel’s office. The assistant patched him through quickly and then Dean heard Castiel’s voice. _“Dean, is everything okay?”_

Dean’s voice shook and he was pretty sure he was crying. “I.. I think another alpha touched Sammy. He locked himself in the bathroom and he’s crying. He won’t tell me what happened and he won’t let me in. I.. We need you, Alpha.”

Dean heard Castiel growl on the other end of the line. He knew it wasn’t directed at him, but whoever it was that touched Sammy. Castiel’s voice was low and dangerous, _“I am on my way home. Pull out a pair of my pajamas for Sammy to wear. If he has marks on him, he may not want us to see them.”_

++

Castiel was pretty sure he made it home in record time. He had to contain his anger because he didn’t want Sam to think he was angry with him. However, the alpha that touched Sam was a dead man walking as far as Castiel was concerned.

He walked over to the bathroom door which Dean was leaning against. Dean was still wearing his work clothes which Castiel couldn’t bring himself to care about at the moment. Castiel nudged Dean out of the way and he knocked lightly on the door. He kept his voice soothing. “Sammy, it is your alpha. Please open the door.”

The only response Castiel got was more sobbing. He sighed and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He found the key to the bathroom door and unlocked it. When he opened the door he smelled alpha. An alpha that smelled faintly like his little omega. Castiel watched Sam curl himself next to the bathtub and the wall in an attempt to make himself smaller.

Castiel knelt down and touched Sam and he realized the alpha scent was coming from Sam. Sam was an alpha. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to Dean. He firmly said, “Dean, go to your room. I will come talk to you later.” Castiel sent Dean away because he wanted to have this conversation privately with Sam or at least as privately as he could.

He waited until Dean was out of sight. Then he leaned up against the wall next to Sam. He felt their shoulders touch. Quietly Castiel said, “You are probably the only person on the planet who has ever been upset to present as an alpha.”

Sam turned his head and looked at Castiel. He could see how upset his little omega was. No, he corrected himself, his little alpha was upset. Castiel smiled sadly at Sam. He reached out and wiped away Sam’s tears. Then he pulled the boy in for a hug. He let Sam sob in his arms because there wasn’t much else he could do. Castiel gently rubbed circles on Sam’s back while he waited for Sam to calm down.

Castiel wasn’t sure how long it took but Sam finally spoke to him. Sam’s voice was broken and practically leaking of sadness, “I don’t want to be an alpha. I wanted to be yours and now I don’t even know what I am or where I will go.”

Castiel hummed for a few moments. Then he said thoughtfully, “You don’t have to go anywhere, Little Alpha. I still want to be your mate, if that is something you want. I think your brother would like having two alphas.”

Sam huffed out an exasperated breath and then he said bitterly, “Why would you want to mate with an alpha? I’m a defective alpha at that. I read what they do to alphas who have panic issues like me. They either kill them or lock them away in a state home.”

Castiel kissed Sam on the top of the head. He hugged Sam tightly and stated firmly, “I’ve already mated with you and mating is for life. I don’t think you are defective. I won’t let anyone kill you or lock you away. I promise I will protect you just like I always have.”

++

Sam isn’t sure what he believed anymore. He spent the first 12 years of his life getting it beaten into him what an alpha should be. Then at 12, he was told he was an omega like is brother. He was sold off like he meant nothing and he remembered his father saying that he didn’t care what happened to him. When he realized he was an alpha at the age of 17. It felt like his entire world ended.

He was happy being an omega. He was happy not having to worry about anything more than pleasing Alpha. He liked Alpha having control of his life. It made him feel loved and cherished. He felt like he mattered for once. Now all of that was ripped away because he was the one thing he didn’t want to be. He was an alpha.

Sam let Castiel help him up from the floor of the bathroom. He was taller than both Dean and Castiel at this point. He giggled when he first realized it, now it just made his heart ache more. He was the size of a typical alpha. Castiel was on the small side of what an alpha should be. Dean was bigger than the average omega.

Castiel led Sam back to the boys’ bedroom where he knew Dean was. Sam sat down on his bed and he let Castiel pull his shirt off. Then his shoes and socks were slipped off while Dean remained silent. Finally, his pants and panties were removed. Castiel brushed a hand over Sam’s neck and touched the boy’s mating mark. It never gave Sam relief like it did Dean and now that made sense. Quietly Castiel asked, “May I touch your knot, Little Alpha?”

Sam nodded weakly and then he felt Castiel trail a hand up his thigh then ghost over his knot and cock. He still hadn’t brought himself to look at it. He figured it would be ugly because he shouldn’t be an alpha. He wanted to be an omega. “I hate it,” Sam whispered.

Castiel leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips. He pulled back slightly and said gently, “Don’t hate yourself. You’re still perfect, just like your brother.”

Sam looked into Castiel’s eyes. He felt captivated. He always liked to look Castiel in the eye and he never understood why the act made other omegas uneasy. He supposed it never bothered him because he wasn’t an omega. Sam could still feel Castiel lightly touching him and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He liked it when Castiel or Dean touched him. He just didn’t like to be erect this early in the process.

Sam felt Dean wrap his arms around his torso from behind. Then he felt Dean kiss the side of his face. Sam smiled because it felt nice to know that Dean and Alpha still accepted him. He felt Dean’s hand join Castiel’s on his cock. He felt Dean’s fingers working in tandem with Castiel’s fingers. It felt nice to be taken care of. He hoped they both really still loved him.

Castiel whispered to Sam, “Do you want to knot your brother? Not many alphas get to knot an omega with their first knot.” He ran a hand up Sam’s side and tweaked the boy’s nipples as he spoke.

Sam shook his head no and said quietly, “I would rather you knot me, Alpha. I want to know I am still yours.” He looked away from Castiel because he didn’t want to meet the man’s gaze. He didn’t want to see the worry or rejection that Sam was certain was there.

Castiel moved them all to the floor of the room because there wasn’t enough room on Sam’s bed to do this comfortably. They were all laying on the floor on their sides. Dean was in front of Sam and Castiel was behind him. Castiel used Dean’s slick to start to open Sam up. He listened to his little alpha moan and watched him pull Dean in closer to him.

Sam was very aroused and relaxed so it didn’t take long for Castiel to open him up. Then he felt Castiel working his cock inside of him. Sam nearly cried with joy because it still felt the same. It still felt wonderful. Once Castiel had a rhythm going he whispered into Sam’s ear, “Knot your brother while I knot you.”

Sam was too lost in pleasure to think too much about that. Dean was already loose enough for him and Sam vaguely remembered Dean getting himself ready while Castiel got him ready. He gently pushed into his brother. It felt warm and wet. Sam closed his eyes and he could see little flickers of light behind his eyes because it felt so good. He had sex with Dean before but it never felt this good.

As Sam started to thrust into Dean in sync with Castiel’s thrusts, Sam absently wondered if it felt this good for Dean when Dean fucked him. Sam moaned when he thought about Dean topping him. He liked that. Soon enough, though, Sam felt Castiel’s knot catch inside of him. It grew slowly for a while before he felt his own knot catch inside of Dean.

It was a weird sensation, Sam thought, to have a knot growing inside an omega. He knew Dean was enjoying it. But that wasn’t what made it weird. It was the tightness of the pressure and the feeling of putting off his own release. It was the feeling of delaying his own orgasm that he liked so much without having to be locked up in a cock cage.  He felt Dean climax and the pressure around his knot amplified. Then it made him want to find his own release.

Sam smiled because now he felt like he made sense. He tightened his muscles around Castiel’s knot and he felt his alpha release inside of him. Soon after he released inside of Dean. He held his brother tight, just as Castiel held him tight. The feeling of having his knot milked inside of Dean was probably one of the best feelings in the world. It was probably only second to taking his alpha’s knot.

As Sam was coming down, he heard Castiel state breathlessly. “On the unclaimed side of Dean’s neck, give him your mating mark.” Sam hesitated for a moment. He was unsure of if he should take part of what his alpha owned. Then Dean craned his neck to give him better access. Sam took that as an invitation and he bit down on Dean’s neck.

Sam tasted the copper tang of blood in his mouth and he felt Dean go lax in his arms. He felt like he had something special in his arms. Something that needed to be cherished, loved, protected, and valued above all else. Sam wondered if Castiel felt that when he claimed them. He hoped so.

He closed his eyes to relax in the acceptance that he found with his alpha and his omega. Sam felt himself starting to drift to sleep while still tied to both of them when he heard Dean speak. Dean was acting grumpy but Sam could tell it was just a playful act. “Don’t think I am going to call you Alpha. You’re still Sammy.”

Sam kissed lightly over the bite mark he left on Dean’s neck. Then he replied sleepily, “I don’t want this to change anything. I still want to belong to Alpha and I still want to be your little brother.” Sam felt Alpha kiss the mating mark on his own neck as he drifted off to sleep on the floor. He hoped everything would really be okay.  

++

Dean was actually happy that Sam was an alpha. It made him realized that he didn’t manage to completely mess up Sam’s life by being an omega. He was glad that Castiel still accepted Sam because Dean wasn’t sure what he would have done if Castiel didn’t. He knew he couldn’t leave with Sam because he was technically Castiel’s property. He also knew Sam had nowhere to go and no family.

It did feel different to have Sam knot him. Dean was initially uncertain of the idea. He didn’t want to make Castiel jealous because the last thing he wanted was to be put between two jealous alphas. Luckily, that wasn’t what was happening. It was better than he could have ever hoped for and he liked Sam’s knot better than Castiel’s knot. He knew there was no way he would tell either of them that. Dean figured Castiel could spank him until there was nothing left but bone and he still wouldn’t admit that.

Aside from Sam being an alpha and that changing a lot of things outside the house for him. Everything at home was the same. Sam called Castiel Alpha. He still only wore panties and his pink collar in the house. He still carried the teddy bear around with him as Castiel liked. Sam still knelt before Castiel.

Dean was fairly certain that it was the stability at home that was helping Sam through the bigger changes in his life. Since Sam wasn’t an omega. He had to go to a school for betas and alphas. Sam was a target for bullies because he was in that 1% that presented differently. His little brother seemed to handle it okay, though. Of course, Dean was certain that Sam’s height and physical strength was a large part of why he could handle it.

Dean shook his head of the thoughts of his brother. He was currently working in his shop which Alpha had built for him. He was listening to classic rock music and enjoying everything when he heard Alpha walk in. He pulled himself out from under the car and saw that Castiel had an envelope of paperwork.

Dean got up and walked over to Castiel and asked, “Is everything okay, Alpha?”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean and nodded. “Yes Dean, everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something important.”

Dean shrugged and wiped his hands. Then he knelt down so Castiel would know he had his full attention. Dean looked up at his alpha and waited for what he had to say.

Castiel smiled and stated, “I just got back from the attorney. I finalized Sammy’s paperwork to list him as an alpha and he is technically an emancipated minor at this point. It took some doing. They wanted to throw him in foster care until he turned 18. Please don’t tell Sammy that they wanted to take him from us. I think that would upset him.”

Dean nodded and wholeheartedly agreed. Sam would freak out about being taken away that was one of his biggest fears when he turned out to be an alpha. He did find it ridiculous that the state was perfectly okay for a 12-year-old omega to be sold to an alpha as property but it was not okay for a 17-year-old alpha to not be parented and protected. Firmly Dean said, “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair and kissed the young man on the forehead. Then Dean noted that Castiel’s tone changed and he was nervous. “I changed your ownership paperwork, as well. Sammy and I are both listed as your alphas. I did it to protect you. If something happens to me, you don’t have to worry about being sold to an unknown alpha or dealing with my brothers. Sammy will own you on paper. It will also give you the choice if Sammy decided to leave you would be able to leave with him.”

Dean smiled and said honestly, “Thank you, Alpha. It means a lot to me that you would want to keep us together. I doubt Sammy will want to leave, though.”

Castiel nodded and reached out a hand to pull Dean to his feet. Once Dean was standing Castiel said flatly, “It is always important to try to make the right choices. Sammy is going to struggle with finding himself now that he is an alpha. I don’t know what he is going to choose to do, but I will support him no matter what. My brother, Gabriel, suggested that he go to college in California because he may be able to meet other alphas like him. I think Sammy needs to know he isn’t as different as he thinks he is. Of course, I would prefer it if Sammy went to college close to home.”

Dean frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. He shook his head and said with certainty, “I hope Sammy stays with us.”

Castiel put his arm around Dean’s waist and looked over to the car he was rebuilding. “Time will tell, Big Omega. Will you show me what you’re working on? From what I can tell the car is looking much better. You are very talented.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam always had to remind himself that it was his idea to go to college in California. He wanted to meet other people like him which he did, sort of. He always thought he was a freak and him never really felt like part of this world. Sam still doesn’t feel like he fits in with society.

Sam got accepted to Stanford with a full scholarship. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up and it was in a free state so no one would judge him as being an unfit alpha. Sam knew he didn’t quite fit the mold for the typical alpha but he also reminded himself that Dean didn’t fit the mold for the typical omega.

Castiel paid for Sam’s apartment and other expenses. Sam thought that was very generous of his alpha. Even though Sam was an alpha, he still considered Castiel his alpha. He talked on the phone to Dean and Castiel every day. He got to see them every time there was a break and they tried to fly down to see him once a month. It had been getting more difficult for them to get down to see him every month because Dean’s auto restoration business has been taking off. Sam was pretty proud of Dean for that.

Sam did work part-time. It took some convincing for Castiel to allow it, but Sam wanted his own spending money. He knew Castiel would just give him whatever he wanted, but Sam wanted to earn it. He wanted to take that responsibility. It took two terms of straight As before Castiel even entertained the idea. Then it was another term before he agreed. Sam was pretty excited about having a job.

He worked about 10 hours a week at a local coffee shop. It wasn’t a lot of hours and Castiel wouldn’t allow any more, but it put a little cash in his pocket. Sam still had to tell Castiel what he was spending his money on. He was pretty sure that was just his alpha’s way of making sure he didn’t get into anything bad.

Sam missed Alpha and Dean and he couldn’t wait to finish college, but he knew he had years of education ahead of him. He wanted to become a lawyer and work on omega rights. Sam knew that Dean and he were very lucky. Most omegas are treated like something less than human. Sam wanted omegas to be given a choice.

Sometimes, Sam felt angry about never really being given the choice on who to mate with. He felt angry about being mated before he reached maturity. He was angry mostly with his father. Sam couldn’t bring himself to be angry with Alpha. Despite everything Alpha could have done, Sam never once felt like he was taking advantage of him or tricking him into doing something he didn’t want to do.

He knew that Alpha was particular about some things, but he didn’t think that Alpha was outside of what he should do. For the most part, Sam always felt like Alpha treated him and Dean with respect. He knew that when he did get punished, he would know what he did wrong which was something his father didn’t even do for him. 

Sam was laying in his bed wearing pajamas because Alpha wasn’t there. He knew it was a little rebellious but he slept better the fabric around him. Alpha was okay with Sam wearing more clothing when he wasn’t around. It was something that Sam was grateful for but it did make him feel like a rebel. He knew that Dean and Castiel were supposed to be here sometime this morning and he was looking forward to their visit.

He heard a clatter from inside his apartment. Sam sat up on the bed and listened for a moment. He felt his heart start beating in his chest when he realized that someone was inside of his apartment. Then Sam got control of himself. He got up and wondered if Dean and Castiel were there that would be logical. He glanced at the clock and realized he did oversleep. They should be here anytime. He smiled and he wandered out into his living room expecting to find his brother and his alpha.

Much to his dismay, he was not greeted by them. He saw a face he had not seen in a long time. It was a face he never expected to see again. Sam took a step back and said with uncertainty, “Dad?” Sam was searching his memory for what his father’s first name was. He was pretty sure it was John, but after his dad said he didn’t care about him. Sam made an effort to try to forget everything about the man, name included.

John sat down uninvited on Sam’s sofa. Sam just stood there staring, not really sure what to do. He didn’t know what exactly the social protocol for this was. He found himself wanting Castiel all of a sudden because Castiel would know what to do. John looked at Sam with what Sam thought was regret. John sounded uneasy when he asked, “How have you been, Sammy? It has been a long time.”

Sam continued to stare for a few moments before he realized he was asked a question and should probably answer it. He couldn’t help the angry reply, “Why would you care about how I have been?”

John shook his head and his tone was hateful, “I came here because I heard you were going to college. I thought you ran away from your alpha or maybe he let you go. I didn’t know. All I knew was that I was going to drag your ass out of this state and sell you again. Then I come here and I find out you’re an alpha.”

Sam folded his arms in front of himself and thought about what he should say. The fact that his father would try to kidnap him was a little surprising. It made him worry about Dean, who should be at his apartment with Alpha soon. Dean wandered around the city by himself a lot when he visited. California was one of the few places his brother could do that and Sam knew it made Dean feel accepted.

Finally, Sam stated firmly using a tone that only an alpha could pull off. “That still doesn’t answer why you’re here harassing me.” Sam never liked to act like an alpha, even though he was one. He preferred to just be himself. His friends at college called him a gentle soul. Sam wasn’t sure what that meant, but at least they never called him a freak.

John stood up and glowered at Sam. He wondered for a moment if John was going to hit him but then Sam realized it was just alpha posturing. Sam shook his head because this should not be happening. He was surprised when he heard what his father had to say, “I thought you were pretending to be an alpha. Using fake scents and taking pills. I was wrong. If I had known, I wouldn’t have..”

Sam cut him off and sharply asked, “Wouldn’t have what? Been okay with your 12-year-old son getting fucked? Or something else?” Sam knew he was angry at his dad but he was surprised he was actually able to question the man that once haunted his nightmares.

John was silent for a moment which Sam counted as a plus. He hoped the silence would lead to his father leaving. As per usual, Sam was disappointed. John reply was a little startled and stated, “He mated with you before you presented. He said he wouldn’t do that.”

Sam rolled his eyes and countered, “You said you didn’t care if he did.” He was mated young and Sam knew people had different opinions on that. Most of his friends at college thought that was wrong and that he got taken advantage of. Sam could never feel that way toward Alpha, though, even though he was only 14 at the time. Not 12 like he told his dad. He was 12 when he was sold to Alpha. Sam knew had agreed to mate with Alpha. He had even agreed to have sex with his own brother before he presented. Sam couldn’t blame Dean or Alpha for choices he made.

John clenched and unclenched his fists in his hands. Then he moved toward Sam. Sam barely had time to register what was happening before he was pinned to the wall by his father. John’s arm was pressing down on Sam’s throat making it difficult for him to breathe. He stared down at his father as he felt a long forgotten sense of panic and fear start to rise in him.

Sam could hear his blood flowing through his body. He felt himself start to shake. He could hear his father’s angry words, “I shouldn’t have sold you. I should have killed you. You’re nothing but a broken alpha.”

++

Dean and Castiel decided to drive to see Sam. It was Dean’s idea. He grew up driving around the country and although, he didn’t miss his father. He missed the open road. Dean knew he couldn’t go on a road trip like that without Sam or Castiel. An omega on the open road, alone, was dangerous and anything could happen.

They arrived in Palo Alto a little early. They both knew that Sam was probably still sleeping. Sam tended to wear himself out and would crash for an extended period of time on the weekends. Dean went for a walk around the city with Castiel. It was peaceful and Dean had a chance to talk to Castiel. He enjoyed Castiel’s company.

When they finally arrived at Sam’s apartment, they heard someone yelling at Sam. Castiel wasn’t sure who it was so he unlocked the door to the apartment quickly. He saw John Winchester. The man’s knuckles were bloody and Sam was pinned up against the wall.

Sam was panicking. Castiel should see the tremors wreaking his little alpha’s body. He could also see where John had hit Sam. Sam’s nose was bleeding, his lip was broken, and he had the beginnings of a black eye. Castiel knew there were probably more marks on Sam’s body hidden under his clothes.

Castiel rushed over to John and threw him off of Sam. He growled at the man and asked, “What are you doing here?”

John looked honestly surprised to see him, which Castiel figured would make sense. If he hadn’t grown attached to Sammy and loved the boy, he would have dropped Sam when he found out the boy was an alpha. However, he had a fondness for Sammy and he loved both of the boys equally. Castiel saw John’s eyes wander over to Dean and that angered Castiel.

John was smug in his reply, “I was taking care of family business. You have no business being here.”

Castiel let out a slow breath and took control of the situation. He knew John was out of control and Sam was lost in the panic. He was the only real alpha left in the room. Castiel firmly said to his big omega, “Dean, take your brother back to the bedroom and get him cleaned up. Please try to calm him down. I will be there to help in a few moments.”

He watched Dean pull Sam to his feet. It was clear that Dean was supporting most of Sam’s weight. He was grateful Dean wasn’t weak like most omegas. Dean could hold his own. It was just most of the time, Castiel realized Dean felt too trapped by self-imposed gender roles to be who he really was. Castiel waited until Dean closed the bedroom door before he addressed John.

Castiel coldly asked, “Why are you in my little alpha’s apartment and why were you hitting him?” He locked eyes with the older alpha and it was fully meant as a challenge.

John brushed himself off and glared at Castiel. He rage was clear in his voice, “Your little alpha? Are you telling me he is your bitch? I am impressed by how much you were able to brainwash him into denying what he is.”

Castiel nodded and moved so that he was blocking the hallway where Sam and Dean were. He smirked at John. He spoke with authority. “Neither of your sons are my bitch. I have never forced myself on them. They submit to me willingly. Both of them could leave me at any time but choose not to. I am quite proud of what both of them have been able to accomplish.”

Castiel decided not to focus on Sam individually when he spoke to John. He thought that it was important not to separate the two or act like Dean’s choices were somehow less than Sam’s choices in life. He knew Dean had a problem viewing himself as being valued or equal to his brother. He didn’t want to contribute to that.

John’s jaw clenched and he stated sharply, “Let me pass so I can deal with my alpha son. He needs to be put to rest. It is my duty.”

Castiel nodded in understanding but did not move out of the way. He stated, “You gave up your duties for your sons a long time ago. Sammy is actually a good and kind alpha. I haven’t seen any problems with the way he handles himself or his omega.” He wondered if John would connect the dots and realize Dean was Sam’s omega.

The dots never connected. Gruffly John asked, “Who is his omega?”

Castiel smiled and took a step toward John. He firmly stated, “I don’t think that is of your concern. I do however think you should leave.”

Castiel realized John was not one to back down. He took a challenging step toward Castiel and stated harshly, “No. Not until he is dead.”

Out of all the things that could have happened, Castiel was not expecting Dean to intercede. His omega was clearly angry. Castiel had never once seen Dean this angry. He had seen Dean angry plenty of times, but this was the coiled rage that he never knew lived inside of Dean. Dean stepped forward and punched John across the face.

John stumbled back away from Dean, but Dean stepped forward and punched him again. The punches and kicks became fast and furious.  It didn’t take long before John was down on the floor and Dean was repeatedly kicking him in the stomach. Castiel thought about pulling Dean off of John, but he thought better of it.

Castiel was fairly certain that if John got beat to a pulp by his omega son. He would leave them both alone which was what he wanted. He wanted John to leave Sam and Dean alone. He wanted him to let them live their lives. Sam wasn’t broken. He was just human with human problems.

Dean did eventually stop hitting John. But that was when Dean started talking. Castiel could hear the anger in Dean’s voice. However, underneath all that anger was something more. Something that he only caught because he knew Dean so well. Dean was hurt. “You want to kill Sam? You made him be the way he is. You’re the one that hurt him. You’re the one that never cared about him. You blamed him for our mother’s death and you hated him for it. You probably would have given Sam to Alpha for free just to get rid of him.”

Castiel watched as Dean stopped talking to kick John a few more times. He absently thought John might need a hospital after this was over. Dean was seething when he continued. “Sam is finally happy. He has a family that loves him. He is getting to pursue his dreams. He is making something of himself in the world. Then you have to come along and try to kill him? Because he doesn’t measure up to whatever you think he is supposed to be? Seriously?”

Dean knelt down and grabbed hold of John’s hair so they were looking in the eye, “You’re going to leave and you’re never going to come back. If I ever hear about you coming near Sam again; I will kill you.” With that, Dean turned and walked away.

Much to Castiel’s surprise John gathered himself up on the floor and staggered out of Sam’s apartment. After he shut and locked the door, he wondered if he should clean up the blood on the floor before he checked on his boys.

++

For the first time in Dean’s life, he was happy that his dad sold Sam with him. At first, he felt selfish because he did want Sam to stay with him. Then he felt like he let Sam down when Sam presented as an alpha because of him Sam had been taught to be an omega, not an alpha.

Castiel had always treated them both well, so long as they didn’t provoke Castiel. Dean wondered if he was going to get punished for beating up another alpha. Somehow he doubted it because Alpha could have stepped in at any time, but didn’t. Dean knew it was technically Castiel’s fight, not his. He was supposed to sit in the background like a good omega and not say a word. But he just couldn’t do that. His father was talking about killing the one person on this earth that he had always put above everything else. The one person he had loved since the first time he felt him kick in his mother’s tummy. His dad wanted to kill his baby brother and that was not okay. He let out his built up anger on his father and he protected his brother, just like he always had.

Dean was currently in their bedroom at Sam’s apartment. Sam only had a one bedroom, so they all slept in the same bed while they were there. Sam was staring blankly off into space. His little brother hadn’t spoken a word since this whole thing started but at least Sam had stopped shaking. He wrapped his arms around his little brother. He whispered in Sam’s ear, “I’ve got you, little brother.” Dean still hated cuddling, but he would cuddle with Sam if it made him feel better or at least until Alpha showed up to cuddle him. He wondered if liking to cuddle was an alpha thing because both of his alphas liked to cuddle.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was a little shaken up with John’s arrival. He hoped the man stayed gone but he had his doubts. Sam was surprised that Dean beat him up and not Alpha. He knew Alpha was there to step in if needed, but Dean managed it okay. It did make Sam wonder if their dad was a defective alpha like him. Sam wasn’t sure.

Sam was currently in a sit-down bakery with Dean. His big brother wanted him to get out the house and pie was the excuse. He was picking at the crust on his apple pie because his stomach was still in knots. He didn’t feel like eating. Sam just wanted to hide under his blankets and cuddle with Alpha.

Dean, on the other hand, was in love with his piece of pie. Sam was certain Dean would mate with it if he could. He watched his brother take way too big of bites and eat quickly. It suddenly made sense to him why Castiel always handfed them. He was pretty sure Dean would hurt himself if he had to feed himself all the time.

When Dean finished his pie. He sat down his fork and Sam could see that Dean put on his serious face. He knew this was coming. This talk was the real reason why Dean drug him out of the apartment. Dean asked carefully, “Have you visited a doctor about your panic thing like Alpha asked?”

Sam rolled his eyes and stated flatly. He hated talking about this. “Yes, I did. It’s an anxiety disorder or something. I have medication I can take for it. Alpha had me take courses on meditation and relaxation to help relieve it. I see a therapist once a month because Alpha makes me. There is a support group for alphas like me on campus. I went a couple times to that but I found I didn’t fit in. Alpha decided not to make me go.”

Dean looked momentarily offended. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Sam took a calming breath and glared at his brother. He tried to sound annoyed but he was pretty sure he just sounded embarrassed. “I didn’t want you to worry or think less of me.” Sam knew it was a stupid reason, but he had asked Alpha to keep the anxiety problems between them. Especially, with some of the things that people thought may have contributed to it.

Dean shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He smiled and put on his best reassuring big brother voice, “Nothing could make me think less of my overgrown alpha. Why didn’t you fit in with the support group?”

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. He was getting annoyed now, “I was the only one that presented differently than my siblings. When I told a little bit about myself, everyone assumed that I must have been sexually abused by Alpha. I wasn’t and it wasn’t Alpha that caused me to be like this. It was our father.”

Dean nodded in understanding then probed a little further, “Have you met anyone like you? That presented differently?”

Sam frowned and said sadly, “Yeah, I met this omega named Jessica. Her older sister is a beta. She’s nice. She doesn’t have an alpha. I think she might have a crush on me. She brings me homemade cookies at least once a week.” He really didn’t mind the gesture and he considered Jessica a friend, but he was worried about making Dean jealous.

Dean tapped his fingers on the table and stared at Sam. He knew that Sam tended to tell Alpha more about what he was doing in California. This was the first time Dean ever suspected that Sam’s friends may not know Alpha and him exist. Dean smirked and laughed lightly, “So tell me, do your friends know you’re mated?”

Sam rolled his eyes and gestured toward his neck with one of his hands. Bluntly he stated, “That is pretty obvious, Dean. I have a mating mark on my neck.” Dean glared at Sam, silently conveying that he needed more convincing. Sam huffed out a breath and said with mild anger, “Some of them know that Alpha and I are still together; others don’t. Like I said, whenever I try to explain my life everyone thinks I am some sort of rape victim. So I don’t go into it.”

Dean crossed his arms and shook his head. He stared at Sam. He spoke with a false sense of humor, “You know what is messed up? If you were an omega, no one would think that Alpha did anything wrong. They wouldn’t even care if he pinned you down and forced you. But since you’re an alpha, everyone thinks that you were abused. I don’t understand why people feel differently about what happens to someone based on how they present.”

Sam took a deep breath and steadied himself. He looked at his uneaten piece of pie and said calmly but a little shakily, “Dean, the kids at the omega school thought the same thing about me but you’re right, it shouldn’t matter. I think we got pretty lucky and I don’t think most omegas get lucky like that. Alpha did force me to do some things I didn’t want to do. Some things that made me feel like an object. I remember Alpha hitting me and I remember being scared of him.” Sam paused and shook his head. He rubbed his hands in his eyes for a moment before he continued, “I don’t blame him for anything that he did to me. He changed for me and eventually the fear I felt inside changed to love.”

Dean looked thoughtfully at Sam for a moment. He said softly, “Sammy, Alpha did the best he could. We were his property and he treated us as he wished. But I don’t think he treated us badly. I know he’s beaten my ass a few times. Most of the time, I was certain I deserved it. Do you want to know what made me trust Alpha and you know like him in a deep way?” Dean still couldn’t bring himself to say he loved someone.

Sam pursed his lips and said quietly, “No Dean, I don’t. You mated with him within hours of knowing him.”

Dean rolled his eyes and said defensively, “I was a teenager and in my first heat. He smelled good and I really didn’t want to be shoving a fake knot up my ass in front my little brother. I thought you were already traumatized enough for one day.” Dean paused and composed himself. He stated clearly, “What made me trust Alpha was how he never gave up on you. He did everything he could to help you. He stopped hitting you. He took you to the doctor. He helped you with your homework. He was like what our father should have been to us.” Dean shrugged and said halfheartedly, “And then he started fucking you before you presented.”

Sam smirked and challenged Dean, “You fucked me before I present too. Besides, Alpha did that to help me. If I was an omega it probably would have helped me.”

Dean huffed out a breath and stated, “You know, we’re messed up, right? But seriously, Alpha is good to us.”

++

Dean decided to stick around in California after the weekend. He didn’t have any deadlines for the car he was restoring and he thought Sam needed him more. Alpha was okay with him staying too. Sam had decided at the end of this term to come back home and finish up his degrees closer to home. Dean knew it was because Sam wanted to be closer to Alpha and after what happened with their father, he couldn’t blame Sam.

Dean was at Sam’s apartment. He had gotten a call from Sam earlier telling him that someone had called in sick at the coffee shop so he was going to be a couple hours late getting home. That was fine with Dean. He wasn’t sure if Sam was going to trim his hours off later or tell Alpha he worked more than 10 hours. Dean figured he could talk to Sam about it later.

Dean was sitting on Sam’s sofa with a book on knitting. He had yarn and two large needles that Dean thought could be used for a lobotomy. He was trying to figure out how to knit. Dean knew it was a skill a lot of omegas had. It was a skill good omegas had. The omegas that alphas adored. He knew Alpha and Sam adored him, but he just wanted to show he was as good as any other omega.

He hated knitting. Well, he wasn’t really sure if he was knitting or just making a mess. It wouldn’t stay together like it did in the picture and if it did stay together, it looked like a giant knot. Dean frowned because he wasn’t going to measure up to what an omega should be. Just as Dean was contemplating throwing his knitting project across the room, he heard a gentle knock on the door.

Dean tossed his yarn down on the table and went to answer the door. Since Alpha wasn’t there, he was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He was greeted with a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed, omega female. Dean smiled at her and felt a little bit at ease because she was an omega like him. He politely asked, “May I help you?” Dean could see her staring at his collar. He knew the pink collar was in contrast to everything else he wore or at least that is what he told himself.

The girl looked a little startled and held out a plate of cookies. She nervously said, “I was looking for Sam. I made him some cookies.” The girl put on an uncomfortable smile.

Dean gave a small laugh and opened the door so she could come in. He stated calmly, “You must be Jessica. Sammy said that you like to bring him cookies. He isn’t here right now. He had to work late. Please come in.” Jessica entered the apartment and Dean took the cookies from her. He sat them on the table. Then he held out his hand for her to shake. He said calmly, “I’m Dean.”

Jessica gave a small nod and swallowed. Dean thought she might start crying. Her voice was a little nervous, “You’re his mate?”

That was a million dollar question. Technically, yes Sam was his mate just as Alpha was his mate. It was written that way on paper and with the marks on his neck. However, in reality, Sam wasn’t so much his mate as his little brother. They shared the same mate. Sam never acted like an alpha with him. Sam had always just been Sam. His brother let Alpha be their alpha. Dean never asked Sam how he chose to explain that to his college friends. He was regretting never asking that now.

Dean decided to state facts that weren’t up for debate. He rubbed the back of his neck and said nervously, “Sammy is my little brother.”

She nodded at him then she wrinkled her nose as she looked at him. Her voice was curious, “Why do you have two mating marks? Sam had only ever talked about one alpha.”

Dean cursed himself silently. He decided the truth was the best bet. It wasn’t like Sam was going to be anything more than friends with this chick anyways. Dean wondered absently how Alpha would have reacted to this situation. Dean knew Alpha wouldn’t beat Sam’s ass raw like Alpha did to him, but Sam would be in a load of trouble. Dean figured Sam wouldn’t leave the corner for a week.

Carefully he said, “One mating mark is from Alpha. Sammy and I both have the same alpha. The other one is from Sammy. Technically Alpha and Sammy own me, but we don’t really look at it like that. It’s just formalities and paperwork. Sammy is still my annoying little brother that I like to boss around.” Dean put a grin on his face hoping he could win over the omega.

Jessica opened her mouth to speak a few times, but nothing came out. Dean realized he must have worded that poorly to render the poor girl speechless. Dean kind of wished Alpha was here that way when Sam got home from work he could make a move on Sam. They never did anything together outside of Alpha’s direction. Dean found that his instinct was telling him to screw Sam because of this other omega and Dean liked sex, so he wasn’t about to argue with instinct.

Finally, Jessica found her words. Her face dropped and her shoulders sagged. She just looked defeated. “I knew he was mated to an alpha, but I thought if I could show him what an omega can do then he would want to be my alpha. He’s so different from the other alphas I’ve met. He’s kind and he doesn’t treat me like I am lower than him.”

Dean nodded in understanding that did sound like Sam. He still hated it when someone called Sam different, but Dean knew Jessica meant it in a positive way. He asked carefully, “So he never told you he had a brother?”

Jessica shrugged and sounded exasperated, “He did but I thought it was more figurative. I thought his alpha owned another omega and he was close to that omega, like brothers. He never said he mated with his brother. Of course, I was pretty pissed when I found out he got sold before he presented.”

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms. He stated bluntly, “Yeah well, getting sold to Alpha was one of the best things that happened to us. We got to stay together and we got an alpha that respects us.”

Jessica eyed Dean for a moment. Then she asked, “Do you think he would ever want his own omega? I know you’re his, but do you think he would ever want one that is  _completely_ his.”  The way she said completely just made Dean feel dirty.

He shook his head and smiled. He clearly said, “Honestly, I don’t think so but I can’t speak for him. He has his own opinions about things. I do know that Sammy is very devoted to Alpha. Even though he shares Alpha with me I think he is happy with that arrangement.”  Dean felt like he was breaking up with a girl for Sam. He felt a little bad because Sam was clearly obvious to how much Jessica really liked him. Dean knew if it wasn’t for Alpha, Jessica would probably woo Sam off his feet.

Just as Dean was trying to think of something reassuring to say to Jessica. Sam arrived home. Dean had never been so happy to see his alpha brother in his life. Well, he was happy to see Sam every day but it felt especially good right now.

Sam smiled at Dean as he walked in. He dropped his keys by the door. Dean guessed Sam could sense the awkwardness. Sam walked over to him and leaned down. Sam kissed the mating mark on Dean’s neck. It made Dean feel immediately at ease. He looked up into Sam’s eyes and he felt like everything was going to be okay.

Sam put an arm around Dean and turned to face Jessica. Dean noted how happy his brother seemed. “Jessica, I take it you’ve met Dean. He’s going to stay with me for the next couple months until the end of the term. Then we are moving back home to live with Castiel, our alpha.”

Jessica glared at Sam and her words were harsh. “I don’t understand you, Sam. You got away. Your brother got away. Why are you going to go back to a man that bought you? You and your brother are both free here. I don’t agree with the whole incest thing but I know it is acceptable.”

Dean watched Sam’s jaw clench. He knew Sam was aggravated. When Sam spoke, it had the edge of alpha authority to it. It was a tone Dean rarely heard Sam use. When Sam used it with Alpha, Sam ended up in the corner, but Alpha wasn’t here. “You know what, I am so tired of everyone thinking Castiel is some sort of abusive alpha. He isn’t. He never raped me. He didn’t force me to mate with him. He didn’t force me to mate with my brother. I did get in trouble when I screwed up, but I promise you what Castiel did to me was far nicer than anything my own father ever did to me. So please, just leave me alone. If you can’t accept my alpha then you can’t accept me.”

++

After Jessica left, Dean went back to attempting to figure out how exactly to knit. He knew he had to get this because if he didn’t other omegas would constantly trying to get Sam and probably Alpha. Dean wondered what made Sam so appealing to omegas. Jessica was the most forward omega Dean had seen in California, but he had seen plenty of other omegas giving Sam seductive looks. He figured it was because Sam wasn’t a domineering asshole. Sam was kind and sympathetic. It probably also didn’t hurt that Sam went to a school for omegas for five years, so his little brother treated omegas like his equal. That action apparently made the unmated omegas fawn over him.            

It made Dean jealous, which Dean thought was a more ridiculous feeling than the anger he had toward his knitting project. Sam belonged to him and Alpha. He didn’t like girls and other omegas looking at Sam. He wondered if he should talk to Alpha about it. He wondered if Alpha felt jealous when he flirted around early in their relationship. Dean remembered that he did apologize for the flirting at the time, but he didn’t really mean it. He just wanted Alpha to stop hitting him.

Dean heard Sam walk into the room, he was on the phone. Sam held out the phone to him and said in that annoying little brother voice, “Dean, it’s Alpha. Why are you covered in yarn?”

Dean grabbed the phone and growled at his brother, “Shut up.” He put the phone up to his ear and dropped the knitting needles on the coffee table. He stood up and started to brush the tangled yard off him. He tried not to sound annoyed when he said into the phone, “Hello Alpha.”

Dean heard Alpha chuckle which annoyed him. Then he heard Castiel speak, _“Big Omega, be nice to your brother. How was your day?”_

He made a point of glaring at Sam when Alpha told him to be nice. He figured he could harass his brother later. Dean took a calming breath and wished briefly that Sam would come touch his mating mark to set his nerves at ease. Dean replied with a simple, “Good.”

Unfortunately for Dean, Alpha was not convinced. _“Dean, I may not be there to spank you for lying to me but I can still make you stand with your nose in the corner.”_

Dean flopped back down on the sofa and picked on the hem of his jeans. He pouted and confessed, “This omega chick that likes Sammy stopped by today when Sammy wasn’t home. I don’t think Sammy realized that she liked him like that. He’s kind of a dumbass sometimes.” Dean heard Alpha growl at him and he knew he was going to get in trouble for degrading Sam. Still, it made him smirk because he was able to get under Alpha’s skin. Dean sighed and continued, “Anyways, she doesn’t agree with our relationship and with you being Sammy’s alpha. She pissed Sammy off and he sounded like an alpha tonight when he told her off and told her to get out. But the whole thing made me jealous.”

Dean felt like a girl or something because he was jealous. Alpha calmly replied, _“Dean, it is okay to feel jealous, but I don’t think you have to worry about Sammy taking another omega. I think one alpha and one omega is enough for him.”_

Dean smirked and asked Alpha, “So is one omega and one alpha enough for you too?” He knew he was baiting his alpha, but it just seemed like fun at the moment. He looked over to the chair Sam was sitting in and he saw his brother perfectly knitting. He already had a few neat rows of the finished product. It pissed Dean off that Sam was so easily able to do that. He growled at Sam, “You asshole, how did you do that?”

Then Dean heard Alpha’s concerned voice come through the phone, _“Dean? Did you just call me an asshole?”_

He silently cursed himself for the second time that day. Then he composed himself to reply to Alpha. “No, I called Sammy an asshole. I’m really not sorry. I’ve been trying to figure out how to knit all day because that is one of the things any good omega knows how to do. I couldn’t get it and it has been pissing me off. Then my overgrown alpha brother sits down and knits like he’s been doing it all of his life.”

Dean heard his alpha laughing at him on the other end of the phone. He gave the phone a disgruntled look and waited for Castiel’s laughter to wear off. He did not think this was funny. Castiel sounded happy but serious when he talked to Dean, _“Big Omega, I’m going to tell you what I told Little Alpha. Don’t let stereotypes define who you are. I love who you are, not what a stereotype says you should be.”_

Dean continued to glare at Sam who was now grinning as he knitted. Dean muttered, “Thanks, Alpha.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean had never been so excited to leave a free state. He packed up his car with the last of Sam’s things. They were finally going home. Dean had missed Alpha over the past couple months and he was looking forward to being at his feet.

He slipped into the driver’s seat of the car and waited for Sam. His brother threw one last bag in the backseat and slid into the passenger seat. Sam had a small envelope of paperwork that he put silently in the glove box. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and asked, “What’s that?”

Sam gave Dean the annoyed little brother look. He sighed as if he was being put upon and stated like it was obvious, “The paperwork that says Alpha and I own you. In case we run into any problems on the road, I’ll have the paperwork handy. Alpha told me to put it in the glove box.”

Dean grumbled slightly because of course, Alpha would make sure they were both okay and taken care of. It was one of the things Dean liked about Alpha. He always made sure everything was okay. He always made sure they were okay.

The last couple months without Alpha had been difficult for both of them. Dean went into heat unexpectedly when he changed birth control. He had to call Alpha and ask for permission for Sam to knot him. It was granted but Alpha was on the next flight to California. Dean never knew they had condoms for alphas until that heat when Sam used several on him. His little brother and Alpha were concerned that he could get pregnant.

Alpha didn’t use condoms, which was fine with Dean so long as Alpha didn’t knock him up. He didn’t want to be a father because he didn’t think he would make a good one. He didn’t think he measured up to what an omega should be and he didn’t want to cause some poor kid distress. He didn’t want to be a complete screw up like his own father. Dean knew that they had a nontraditional family unit and he didn’t want to mess a kid up by raising them in that. He didn’t want to mess a kid up by not being the omega that he should be.

Dean knew that Sam made a better omega than him and Sam was an alpha. Sam could also act like an alpha if he wanted too. Dean just felt like he was terrible at everything. The only thing he felt like he could do right was being Sam’s brother and half the time he felt like he was doing a bad job at that. Sam didn’t need him for advice and knowledge of the world. Sam had Alpha and Sam went out on his own. Sam experienced the world and made his own path while still being committed to Alpha. It was something Dean never felt like he could do because he was bound to Alpha, more so than Sam.

As they left California and entered the first state on the road home where Dean was once again nothing more than property. It was bittersweet. Sam still had all the freedom he wanted and Dean didn’t. He liked being able to interact with Sam’s friends in California and them not treating him like dirt. He liked being able to go to the grocery store without Sam or Alpha. Where home is, Dean knows he’s just property to most of the society. Most people don’t knowledge his existence. They act like he isn’t there when they talk to Sam or Alpha.

However, at home, Dean never felt alone. He never felt like he had no one in the world. Whenever he went out, Sam or Alpha was with him. Neither of them tolerated anyone treating him poorly. He also had friends. His whiskey drinking shop teacher from school, Bobby, was one of his friends. Dean knew it was unconventional for him to be friends with an alpha, but Bobby and he shared love cars and sometimes woodworking.

Bobby found clients for Dean to restore cars for.  It was a good working relationship and the clients quickly learned that if they didn’t treat him with respect, Alpha would end the project. That was another thing Dean liked, Alpha could stop people from being rude to him which Alpha couldn’t do in California.

A few hours from home they stop at a roadside diner, it looked like one of the dives their dad would take them too. It was Dean’s choice. He liked greasy diner food and Alpha never let him have it. Sam agreed only after calling Alpha to verify it was okay. Sometimes, Dean thought, Sammy tries to ruin all the fun.

They slipped into a corner booth and Sam sat across from him. As Dean could have predicted, the waitress, a beta, handed Sam a menu but not him. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. He watched Sam for a moment. Sam was if nothing else smooth when he needed to be. Sam handed him the menu. Then he spoke clearly, “We will be needing two menus.” The waitress walked away and silently handed Sam another menu. Sam smiled and said, “Thank you.”

Dean wondered how Sam was able to remain so composed. It was so wrong in Dean’s mind for them to treat him like that. He decided not to dwell on it because it wouldn’t do any good. He started to take a look at the menu and focused his attention on the burgers. He loved a good burger and fries. Alpha rarely lets him eat that because it was for all intents and purposes junk food. After he decided on his burger, he as flipped the menu over and he read something odd.

This diner had a special menu for omegas. Dean had heard of this sort of thing before. He had seen other omegas eat special omega food which was basically the human equivalent of dog food. It was something Alpha had never once done to them. Even when they went to a dinner party at Alpha’s work before Sam presented, Alpha didn’t order them omega food. It did cause Alpha to get some raised eyebrows. Alpha didn’t make them go out wearing only panties either. Alpha dressed them in black slacks and a white button-down shirt with black shoes.

It was one of the first times, that Dean realized Alpha respected them. Dean saw the other omegas in attendance. They were wearing next to nothing. Some were dragged along on a leash and ate their omega food out of a dog bowl. Alpha had never put either of them on a leash or restrained them in any way. He never made them eat out of a dog bowl. Alpha did handfed them and oddly at the dinner party, Dean felt pampered because of the way he and Sam were being fed.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts by the waitress returning. As predicted, she was only talking to Sam, “What would you like to eat, Sir?”

Sam gave her one of his polite smiles and said simply, “A grilled chicken salad.” His brother turned his attention to him and asked, “Dean, do you want a cheeseburger with extra onions and fries or something else?”

Dean could curse Sam for knowing him so well. It was annoying and endearing at the same time. He gave Sam a pointed look before he responded, “That sounds wonderful, thank you, Sammy.”

The waitress wrote down the order then she said to Sam, “Are you sure you don’t want your omega eating off the omega menu? It’s cheaper.”

Sam laughed at the waitress. He gave her a smile and stated dismissively, “I wouldn’t feed him anything I wouldn’t eat myself, so no. What I ordered for him is fine and it is okay to address him if you have any questions.”

After the waitress left, Dean leaned back in his seat. He tapped the table a few times and asked halfway annoyed, “How did you know I was going to order that?”

Sam shrugged and fiddled with his napkin. “I didn’t but I did know it is your standby when a restaurant doesn’t have some new strange burger for you to try.” Sam smiled at him and Dean realized that Sam paid attention to him. It was a stupid thing to feel good about but he did.

Then Dean felt a nagging question inside of him. He leaned forward and whispered, “Have you ever ate omega food?”

Sam blushed and laughed. He looked Dean in the eye and said, “Yes, when I went away for college. I wanted to know what other omegas ate and it was disgusting.  Most of it made me gag. However, Jessica found this omega snack that I think you would like. She loved omega food and I couldn’t ever understand why. Anyways, this omega snack tasted like little apple pies.”

Dean gave Sam a shocked look and said in disbelief, “No way, we should ask Alpha to buy some when we get home.”

Their food was delivered a short time later and the waitress gave them an odd look. She looked at Sam and asked bluntly, “Why do you have a mating bite on your neck?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and used his alpha voice. Dean had never met an omega who could use that tone and he had spent hours trying. He knew that was why the waitress was asking. She was making sure Sam wasn’t really an omega. Sam was direct in his response, “One of my mates is an alpha. Our other mate is this omega.” Sam gestured toward Dean. “Castiel and I are very happy to have Dean in our lives.”

The waitress took a step back and apologized when she realized she was being rude. “I’m sorry, I just found it odd and the way you handle your omega is different.” Dean knew that was a half-truth from the waitress. Sam also handled himself differently.

Sam gave a small laugh and stole one of Dean’s fries. Dean did his best not to be annoyed by Sam taking his food. Sam chewed on the French fry then stated, “I am afraid I am very progressive in my beliefs and I don’t think my omega is anything but equal to me. In fact, he is probably going to chew me out later for stealing his food.”

Dean scowled at Sam because his brother had purposefully set up a situation for him to get annoyed. Sometimes, Sam knowing him so well was annoying. However, Dean also knew Sam was pretending to be the alpha he never wanted to be.

++

Sam was happy to be home. It never felt so good to kneel at Alpha’s feet as soon as he walked in the door. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of him. He felt Alpha run a hand through his hair and place his collar around his neck. Sam smiled as he looked up at Alpha. He could see that Alpha was happy to have him home too. Sam watched as Alpha ran a hand through Dean’s hair and tug on his brother’s collar.

Then Sam heard Alpha state, “The two of you are overdressed. Strip down to your panties. Do you match today?”

Sam blushed and turned his head away as he started to remove his clothes without standing up. “Yes, Alpha,” Sam remembered at first when he was only allowed to wear panties and a collar he felt objectified. He didn’t like it but now he loves the feeling it gives him. It makes him feel safe and cherished by Alpha.

Sam put his clothes in a pile near him and saw that Dean did the same. He watched as Alpha had an amused smile on his face. “I am so happy to have Big Omega and Little Alpha back home.”

Alpha led them to his bedroom. This much Sam was expecting. They crawled up on the bed with Alpha. Sam curled himself next to Alpha’s clothed side and wrapped an arm around his torso. Dean joined them but Sam knew Dean only tolerated cuddling. Dean laid down on Alpha’s other side and held onto Alpha’s hand. Sam smiled at his brother and Alpha.

Sam was a little surprised by what Alpha said. It was barely a whisper. “I didn’t think you would come back home.”

Sam knew Alpha was talking to him. He could feel Alpha brushing his hair with a side of his thumb with his free hand. Sam closed his eyes into the touch. He kissed Alpha’s chest because that was the part of Alpha that was closest to him. Sam wasn’t sure what to say. He replied honestly because Alpha always demanded honesty. “We need you, Alpha. We had to come home. I feel better with you, Alpha. Safe.”

Alpha hummed for a few moments then he said thoughtfully, “I am just a man, Little Alpha.”

Sam shrugged and replied, “But you’re our alpha, so you’re a very important man to me.” Sam felt Alpha kiss Sam on the top of the head and everything felt okay in his world.

++

Dean was glad to be back home. He was working out in his shop while Alpha and Sam were probably cuddled up together somewhere. He conclusively decided that liking to cuddle must be an alpha thing. He had seen the disgruntled looks from other omegas who had to cuddle with their alphas and they seemed to enjoy it just about as much as he did.

He felt good inside his shop. Working on cars was something he could do well. Dean knew it wasn’t a good omega skill but it made him happy. He knew he had very little omega skills. He could cook and clean, but beyond that he didn’t have any. He failed a knitting, while Sam achieved it. He failed at gardening, while Alpha did it with ease. He failed at giving a decent massage, while Sam could give Alpha one with a practiced proficiency.  It made Dean feel a little jealous of his alphas. It wasn’t fair that everything came so easy to them. It also made him feel like he would suck at being the one thing omegas were supposed to be baby makers.

Dean was pulled from his internal thoughts and tinkering on the car when he heard Bobby’s gruff voice, “How are you doing, you idjit?”

Dean turned and smiled at the older man. He playfully said, “You better not let Alpha hear you calling me an idjit. He might spank you for degrading me.”

Bobby laughed and sat down on a nearby stool. He grinned at Dean and retorted, “Your alpha is an idjit too. Has he talked to you yet?”

Dean knitted his brow together in confusion and tossed his tool aside. He leaned back against the counter and asked carefully. “Talk to me about what? He hasn’t said much except that he is happy we’re home. I think he is having a cuddle fest with Sammy right now.”

Bobby sighed and asked bluntly, “Have you given any thought to having kids? I’m not talking about being a breeding bitch. We both know that would kill you.”

Dean shrugged and started fiddling with a socket wrench; he needed something to do with his hands for this conversation. He had thought about giving Alpha a kid. It was just he didn’t want to mess the kid up. Then there was the whole issue of if he gave Alpha a kid then he would have to give Sam a kid.  Dean sighed and finally spoke, “I have. I just think I would make a terrible father. I suck at omega things.”

Bobby grunted and retorted, “And your brother sucks at alpha things but you don’t see that holding him back.”

Dean shook his head and laughed, “He can fake it well when he has too which I can’t pull off. It sucks that he is so good at omega things and he’s an alpha. If he was an omega he probably would have given Alpha a couple kids by now and be a great dad because he’s just perfect like that.”

Bobby gave Dean a pointed look and stated bluntly, “You’re brother has his demons, just like you do. He’s not perfect. I do think you would make a good father.”

Dean tossed the wrench down and crossed his arms. “If I give Alpha a kid then I would have to give Sam a kid. I don’t want to get into having to give them each one.” That was true in Dean’s mind. He would be a breeding bitch if he had to spawn off kids for both of his alphas.

Bobby rolled his eyes and stated, “You need to talk to your alpha. Your brother is thinking about making some choices that will leave him unable to be a sperm donor to your children.”

Dean stared at Bobby for a moment and pleaded, “Please tell me he is thinking about a vasectomy and not castration?”

Bobby chuckled and replied, “If he wanted to get castrated, I would be worried. But he is thinking about getting a vasectomy. Sammy suggested it to Castiel after your unexpected heat in California. He doesn’t want to accidently get you knocked up.”

Dean closed his eyes and could not believe they were now having a conversation about his heat. This was awkward, to say the least. Carefully Dean said, “What did Alpha say?”

Bobby shrugged and crossed his arms, “Castiel asked me what I thought about it. He doesn’t want to hurt Sammy. He also knows that Sammy wants to be an uncle but he is afraid to say anything to you. I am not saying you should have a kid with Castiel. All I am saying is think about it. Really think about it.”

Dean sighed and said exasperatedly, “Bobby, I can’t do traditional omega things. I don’t want to screw a kid up.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow and stated firmly, “Are you kidding me? A lot of omegas suck at omega things. That is an excuse. I think you’re afraid you’re going to box your kid into gender roles like your dad did with you.”

Dean sighed and lowered his head. He shook his head lightly and said tiredly, “I don’t measure up and if I have an omega. I don’t want to sell it. I want the kid to have something I never had. I want the kid to have a choice.” Dean felt a little bit of repressed anger boil to the surface. “I don’t want my kids to get stripped naked by their father and then have the grubby hands of nameless alphas all over them until someone decides to buy them. I felt like trash when my dad did that to me.”

Bobby stared at Dean for a moment and asked carefully, “Did Castiel run his grubby hands on you? I can break them for you.”

Dean gave a tired laugh and stated, “No, he didn’t. He’s the only one who didn’t. He didn’t touch me like that without my permission which I didn’t understand at the time. Alpha isn’t like other alphas. I guess what I am really afraid of is my kids not having a good alpha. We lucked out. Alpha has always treated us well. I just wish we would have met in a different way. Nothing like telling your kids that Alpha bought their daddy and their uncle.”

Bobby nodded and asked, “Do you really think Castiel would let his kids be treated like your father treated you?”

Dean remained silent as he thought about that. Deep down Dean knew the answer. He did not think Alpha would treat their kids like that. He was just afraid his kids would expect to be treated poorly.  


	12. Chapter 12

Dean had been home for about a month when he woke up feeling off. He knew his heat was late, but he didn’t think much of it. With the random heat he had in California two months ago and the change of medication, he expected things to be messed up for a while.  He felt a little nauseated; Dean sighed as he got out of bed and figured it must be Sam’s cooking from last night.

He looked at his brother sleeping peacefully in his own bed with a worn teddy bear tucked under his arm. Even after all these years, they still had their own room and their own beds. They did spend the night in Alpha’s bed sometimes, but it wasn’t all the time. Dean wondered if that was odd.

He staggered his way to the bathroom and felt the nausea increase. By the time, he reached the bathroom he barely made it to the toilet before he was throwing up. Dean gagged over the toilet bowl and the smell of his own vomit was just making his stomach roll more. He leaned his head on the toilet bowl realizing that was gross but he just didn’t care. Either he or Sam cleaned the thing every day anyways.

Dean was slowly catching his breath when he heard Sam sit a glass of water on the counter. He hated how thoughtful his brother could be sometimes. Sam knelt down on the floor next to him and he ran his fingers over the mating mark. Unlike other times when it put Dean at ease. This time, it eased his mind but made his belly curl. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he didn’t say anything. He realized Sam must have sensed something was off because instead of lightly touching his mating mark like he normally did when he got sick. Sam started rubbing gentle circles on his back.

As Dean felt the wave of nausea start to subside, he gently took the glass of water off the counter. He swished some of the water around his mouth before spitting it out in the toilet bowl. Then he took a small drink. The water felt okay going down, but he could still feel the beginnings of nausea start up again.

Sam broke the silence. His little brother sounded concerned, “Dean, your heat is late. I think you should take a pregnancy test. If you’re pregnant with Alpha’s baby, the baby might be rejecting my touch.” He paused and was a little quieter, “If not, you could be rejecting me as a mate. I understand if you do. I’ve never really been much of a mate to you. I’ve always just been your brother.”

Dean turned his head to glare at Sam. His voice was a little hoarse from throwing up. “I am not rejecting you or Alpha. Don’t say crap like that and I’m not pregnant. That is impossible. I am on the pill. I just have food poisoning or something because your cooking is awful.” Dean knew he was being a dick to Sam, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t feel good.

Sam slowly stood up and Dean immediately missed Sam rubbing his back. He wondered if maybe he was coming around to the obsessive touching that Sam and Alpha liked. Somehow he doubted it and figured he must be sicker than he originally thought. Sam left the room silently and Dean was not happy about being left alone. He wanted either Sam or Alpha. He didn’t complain about it because he didn’t want to be weak or needy.

Dean’s alone time was short lived, Alpha padded into the bathroom in his sleepwear. Dean was initially irritated because he knew that Sam went and woke up Alpha over this. He wished he would smack his little brother sometimes, but he knew Alpha would frown on that and it could send Sam into a panic attack. Alpha sat down on the floor where Sam was moments ago.

Alpha ran a hand over his mating mark on Dean’s neck and ever fiber of Dean’s being felt at ease. The nausea went away and he felt better. It was a little weird but Dean wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Dean leaned his head on Alpha’s shoulder and said quietly, “Thank you, Alpha. I feel better now. Sorry Sammy woke you up.”

++

Apparently, Dean’s apology for waking Alpha up and his reassurances that he was fine and whatever it was had passed did not put Alpha at ease. The first thing Dean noticed when he finally decided to get ready for the day was his birth control was gone. Alpha took it because he was the only one that would. Sammy wouldn’t pull something like that. It made Dean angry but he steadied himself. If Alpha wanted to play that game then Alpha wasn’t going to get to fuck him. Alpha could fuck Sam instead.

The next thing Dean noticed was Alpha did not go to work that morning. Instead, Alpha took him to the doctor. Dean was not happy about this turn of events. Going to an omega doctor sucked. He hated it. The nurse had him strip naked which for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why he had to strip every single time he went to the doctor. It was degrading and Dean knew for a fact at doctor’s offices for betas and alphas the patients kept their clothes on. Even when he went to the doctor in California with Sam, he didn’t have to take his clothes off. It was only in the non-free states that he had to strip.

Dean refused to sit on the exam table because he always felt like he was about to be executed or part of a fetish video. The first time he stated his thought on it being like a fetish video to Alpha. He lost internet privileges for a week and Alpha checked to see if he was looking up porn online. Dean was because he was curious more than anything. His curiosity got him punished but if Dean was honest with himself that was the reaction he was expecting from Alpha when he found out.

Since he refused the exam table and there was only one chair in the room. He ended up sitting on Alpha’s lap. It was a little uncomfortable with how small the chair was but he wasn’t going to stand or kneel naked either. He had to hold onto his last little bit of pride.

The doctor finally came in and ordered him to sit on the exam table. Dean begrudgingly obeyed after he got a sharp look from Alpha. He glared at the doctor as the beta listened to his heart and shined a light in his ears, nose, eyes, and throat. The doctor had him lay down on the exam table and started pushing around on him. First, the beta pushed on his chest. Dean noticed he was a little tender around his nipples, but Dean didn’t think too much about that.

Then the doctor pushed on his stomach and an instinctual growl rose from his chest. Dean pulled away from the doctor and he felt Alpha’s hands on his shoulders. Alpha looked worried and pulled Dean in for a hug. Dean felt Alpha touch his mating mark which set him at ease as Alpha whispered out, “It’s okay, Dean. Everything is going to be okay.” It took Dean a minute to realize Alpha was talking more to himself than to him. Dean wondered briefly if Alpha was scared.

The doctor replied quietly, “I am going to run some blood work. My nurse will be in to get your omega’s blood.” The doctor left quietly without further comments.

Alpha sat on the exam table and wrapped his arms protectively around Dean. Castiel held Dean as he had his blood drawn and it felt nice to have Alpha so close to him. This was one of the few times all the cuddling didn’t drive Dean mad.

The doctor returned about thirty minutes later and said calmly. “Mr. Milton, your omega is pregnant. I understand he was on birth control. He needs to stop taking that medication immediately if you want to keep the pregnancy. If you want to terminate it, we can do that as well.”

Dean growled a little at the idea of terminating the pregnancy. Then he burst into tears because now he was the very thing he didn’t want to be. He was a breeding bitch. Dean felt like his life had just ended. He sobbed into Alpha’s shirt. He didn’t even care how pathetic it was at the moment. He hated being an omega.

Distantly through Dean’s sobbing, he heard Alpha state, “I don’t think we will be terminating the pregnancy at this time. I will have to wait until Dean calms down to find out what he wants. Could you tell me what we need to do to help Dean along in his pregnancy?”

Dean listened to the doctor speak about checkups, vitamins and not doing strenuous activity. It made him angry because he didn’t know how much he could do anymore. He knew he couldn’t do everything he did when he worked on cars while he was pregnant but maybe Bobby or Sam could help him.

++

After Dean got home and was over his crying spell. He decided it must be hormones making him cry. He stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned. He realized if he kept the baby, his belly would get huge and he would have temporary man boobs. Dean was not looking forward to man boobs. The whole situation would leave Sammy more attractive to Alpha and then Alpha would ignore him in favor of Sam. It made Dean feel weirdly jealous inside. He had never been jealous about sharing Sam with Alpha. That was just the way it had always been. Of course, that was also when Dean knew he was better looking than Sam.

He also wondered if Sam would want to have a kid with him too. Dean figured Sam might. It would make sense to have a baby with each of his alphas. Granted one of the babies would be an incest baby, but still. It would make sense. He figured the first thing he had to do was find Alpha and Sam.

He crept down the hallway to the living room. Sam was sitting comfortably on Alpha’s lap. They were cuddling because they always cuddled. Dean listened to them talk for a moment.

Sam sounded concerned, “Do you think he is going to keep the baby?”

Alpha sighed and sounded defeated, “I hope so, Sammy, but I fear he might reject it. I don’t think he was expecting this and we both know Dean doesn’t like major life changes.”

Sam replied sounding sad, “I think he thinks he has to have children with both of us. I don’t understand that. You’re Alpha. Why would he even consider breeding with me?”

Dean heard Alpha chastise Sam, “Don’t use the word breeding, Little Alpha. It is degrading.” Alpha paused and sounded a little gentler, “I think he feels that since we are both alphas it is his duty. I cannot get him to understand it is his body and his choice.”

Sam huffed out a breath and asked, “Have you given any more thought to me getting fixed Alpha? It would end Dean’s worry about having kids with me.”

Alpha sighed and said calmly but firmly, “No Sammy, you’re not doing that. I read about it and when an alpha is fixed he can still perform sexually but he may not be able to form a knot. I know knotting gives you great pleasure and I will not take that away from you.”

Dean shrugged from the doorway and realized he would be more than a little disappointed if Sam lost his knot. He loved that thing. It felt amazing so Dean agreed with Alpha on that one. He decided that it was best to stop ease dropping and he entered the room. Both Alpha and Sam gave him concerned looks. Dean ran a hand over his belly protectively.

He sat down on the other side of Alpha and Sam’s lanky legs stretched across his lap. He snuggled into Alpha and rested a hand on Sam’s smooth leg. Dean quietly said, “If I keep it. I’ll be ugly and I don’t want to have a bunch of kids. Just one or two. I feel like I am supposed to have a kid with each of you, but I don’t want to take away anything from Alpha.”

Alpha brushed along Dean’s side with his hand. His voice was calm and he stated, “Dean, you could never be ugly. You will look beautiful carrying my baby. If you’re worried about nursing, you don’t have too. We can always use formula so you can get back to your pre-pregnancy shape faster. However, I would prefer it if you nursed.” Then Alpha whispered in his ear, “I would love to see Sammy drinking your milk.”

Dean felt a sliver of arousal go through him and he knew something that wrong should not sound that hot to him. He felt himself start to get hard and he resituated his hips so neither Sam or Alpha would notice. The last thing he needed was what was supposed to be a serious conversation interrupted by sex. Although Dean had a feeling it was going to end in sex.

Sam spoke next. His brother’s voice was quiet and passive. “I don’t want to have a child with you, Dean. I think all of our kids should be Alpha’s. He owns us.”

Dean closed his eyes and muttered, “Sammy, are you really going to accept another alpha’s kid as your own?”

Dean heard Sam huff out a breath and state, “Alpha’s children are the only ones I would accept as my own.” Dean could hear the sincerity in Sam’s voice. He knew Sam was being honest. He wanted to ask why Sam didn’t want to have kids with him, but really he knew having an incest baby was a bad idea for a number of reasons. A higher risk of birth defects being the most prominent reason, in Dean’s mind.

He relaxed in the comfort of having Alpha and Sam close. Dean mentally decided that this did not mean he was starting to enjoy cuddling. Even though he was knocked up he still had an image to maintain. Quietly Dean said, “I want to keep it.”

++

Sam was excited about Dean being pregnant. He wasn’t really excited until he knew Dean was going to keep it. He couldn’t wait to be an uncle. He sat down on the floor of his room and studied his school schedule. He wanted to make sure that he would have time to help Dean with the pregnancy. Sam didn’t want to dump all of that responsibility on Dean. Alpha had to work during the day and Sam wanted to work out his schedule to be home at least half of the day. This way he could help Dean with any heavy lifting with his auto restorations.

He was in the process of making the final changes to his schedule when Dean walked into the room and flopped down on his bed. Sam looked at his brother and smiled. He was honest when he stated happily, “I am so happy that we’re having a baby.”

Sam watched as Dean ran a hand over his belly. He wasn’t sure if it was a protective move or a self-conscious move. Dean just never looked more beautiful to Sam. Tiredly Dean asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to have your baby too?”

Sam tilted his head at Dean. He wondered why Dean kept bringing that up. It was true, he did want to be a father. However, he gave up on that idea when he presented as an alpha. Sam knew he couldn’t have everything he wanted in life. He couldn’t even be an omega like he wanted. He felt pretty useless and out of place in the world.

He wanted to get fixed so he couldn’t accidently get Dean pregnant. He didn’t want to impregnate Dean with a baby that should be Alpha’s baby. Sam still viewed himself as Alpha’s property and Sam knew it would be wrong to take something like that from Alpha. He knew from his own research that fixing him could cause him not to be able to form a knot. That happened roughly 60% of the time.

Sam had no issue with not having a knot any more. He felt like Alpha should be the one with a knot, not him. He was disappointed and somewhat surprised that Alpha wouldn’t want him to do that. He didn’t agree with Alpha’s reasoning. Sam hated his knot because it was something that made him a freak. It was a symbol of what he didn’t want to be.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts by Dean’s concerned voice, “Sammy?”

He looked up at his brother and realized he got too wrapped up in his own head. He didn’t answer Dean. Sam lowered his head and realized this was why he needed an alpha. This was why he needed direction. He would be lost in his own head all the time if it wasn’t for Alpha and Dean. Sam ran a hand over his own stomach and realized he could never give Alpha a baby like Dean. He would always be less than Dean to Alpha. Sam hoped that Dean’s pregnancy did not cause Alpha to lose interest in him.

Quietly Sam said, “I want you to have strong children, Dean. I want them to have good parents and that doesn’t include a broken alpha as a father. I’ve made peace with being defective a long time ago. I wish I could give Alpha children, but I can’t and I can’t take away his chances to have children with you.”

Dean sat up on the bed on his elbows and asked Sam, “You know that Alpha loves you, right?”

Sam nodded because he did know that. He just didn’t feel worthy of that love most of the time.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: The last section of this includes self-harm.

By month five of the pregnancy, Dean was starting to show. He was pretty sure most people couldn’t tell if he had a beer gut or if he was pregnant. Sam and Alpha cleaned out the bedroom next to theirs to make a nursery. Dean helped a little bit, but the room was set up as a guest room before. Being pregnant apparently meant he was helpless and was banned from lifting furniture. Dean grumbled about it but accepted it.

His moods have been all over the place. Sometimes, he felt like himself. Most of the time, he just felt like chewing Sam out for no reason. Other times, he just wanted to sit around and cry like a girl. The mood swings caused Dean to realized two things for certain. One, he hated hormones. Two, he was never having another kiddo.

Dean didn’t know what he was having. At first, he didn’t want to know what he was having. He wanted it to be a surprise, but now it was just annoying not to know. Dean looked at the empty room and realized he had no idea what color to paint it. There was no way he was going with Sam’s suggestion of painting it yellow. Dean thought his little bug did not need to sleep in a room that resembled an acid trip. He had never had an acid trip, but Dean imagined it would look something like that pale shade of yellow.

Sam was busy plastering the nail holes in the wall. His little brother wanted to make sure the room was perfect for his little bug. Dean kind of appreciated that. He did notice that Sam’s hand shook slightly as he worked. Dean didn’t think much of it. He figured that Sam’s arm must be getting tired.

Dean cleared his throat from the doorway and he caught Sam’s gaze. His brother looked different somehow. He shrugged it off and sounded a little cranky, “Why don’t you stop with the plastering for a while? I don’t even know what color I am going to paint the room. You have time.”

Sam nodded and moved away from the wall. He crouched down and put a lid on the container of plaster. Sam barely whispered out, “Of course, Dean.”

Dean crossed his arms and gave Sam a sharp look, “What is up with you? You’ve been acting like more of a freak than normal.” He was worried about Sam. His brother tended to defer to Alpha but something just didn’t seem right.

Sam looked up at Dean with a look that Dean could only describe was hurt. His brother didn’t reply until he looked away. Even then his voice was a little weak, “Please don’t call me a freak, Dean.”

Dean grinned and thought Sam was just in one of his moods. He walked in the room and ruffled Sam’s hair. He said playfully, “You’ve always been my freaky little brother. There has always been something not right about you.” Dean turned and left the room without looking back. He missed it when Sam wiped away tears on the back of hands.

++

Dean convinced Alpha to let him find out the sex of the baby. They were waiting for the ultrasound and Dean was nervous. Sam had wanted to come along, but Dean couldn’t understand why Sam would care. So he asked Sam to wait in the car without explanation. Alpha seemed a little uncertain of the request, but Dean had found that pregnancy made Alpha roll over and do whatever it was he wanted. Dean tried not to exploit that too much.

He did exploit it sometimes. Dean had found that he slept better with Alpha near, so he would wander into Alpha’s bed at night. Most of the time, Alpha was too tired and sleepy to protest. Other times, Alpha would order him to go get Sam so Sam doesn’t feel left out. Dean would never comply with that order, instead, he would just distract Alpha with sex until they both fell asleep. Dean knew he shouldn’t do that. He hadn’t done anything sexually with Sam in about two months and Dean thought it was about the same amount of time for Alpha. However, Dean figured Sam would speak up if he needed too.

Dean was nervous as the technician ran the ultrasound device over his tummy. He watched the little heartbeat on the monitor and he felt happy. He was also completely terrified. Dean realized he was responsible for this little life and he was probably going to screw up. He took his eyes away from the monitor and he looked over at Alpha.

Castiel was staring at the monitor with a curious look on his face. Dean recognized the look. It was the look Alpha would get when he didn’t understand something. Despite Alpha not having a clue what he was looking at, Dean could tell that Castiel was happy. It made him feel good that he was able to keep the fetus alive.

Finally, the technician said in a cheerful voice, “Mr. Milton, your omega is having a boy.”

Dean was struck with fear. If he had a boy and the boy turned out to be an alpha. He could be broken like Sam. It made Dean worry about how much of an impact Sam could have on his little bug. Sam’s brokenness could rub off on him. Dean ran a hand over his belly and he felt conflicted. On one hand, he had always protected Sammy. He always looked after Sammy, but now Sammy was getting in the way. Dean didn’t know how to process that.

++

On the way home, they stopped to pick out paint for the nursery. Dean decided on yellow. He knew the yellow he picked out couldn’t be the yellow Sam was talking about. Sam wouldn’t have a good suggestion like that. Dean thought this yellow was perfect. It wasn’t too overpowering and it just seemed relaxing. Dean didn’t want a blue nursery because reminded him of Sam’s nursery before their mother died. That just brought up to many painful memories.

Dean decided to get a paint with fumes because he thought it would be better quality than the fumeless kind. It did leave Sam to paint the room and he asked Sam to do it that day. So Sam was painting the nursery for Little Bug and Dean was working on dinner.

He heard Alpha come in and Dean turned off the burner. Dean wasn’t sure but being pregnant made him want to have sex constantly with Alpha. Dean sauntered over to Alpha and gave him a kiss on the lips. Alpha returned the kiss but then pulled away. He sounded a little breathless when he said, “Dean, we should stop and include Sammy. He has to be feeling left out.”

Dean moved his hands up and down Alpha’s torso and kissed his neck. He whispered, “It’s okay. He won’t mind. Sammy is painting the nursery.” Dean gave Castiel a look that he was sure would manipulate him and he watched as Castiel caved to his desire.

Alpha led him back to the bedroom. He felt Alpha take off his panties and kiss his swollen belly. Dean smiled at Alpha. He wasn’t really in the mood to take his time and it seemed Alpha didn’t want to take his time this round either. Dean knew Alpha was torn between his loyalty to him and his loyalty to Sam.

Dean stopped worrying about it when he felt Alpha start to stretch him open. Pregnancy made him produce a little slick and it took less time to work him open. Alpha took his time despite Dean’s earlier observation that Alpha wanted this quickly. By the time, Alpha started to work his cock inside of him Dean was a panting and moaning mess.

He loved the feeling of this. Dean could feel Alpha touching his mating mark as the knot grew inside of him. Alpha’s other hand was rubbing gently over his belly and everything just felt right.

++

Castiel ended up knotting Dean three times. The scent Dean was giving off while pregnant was making him want to claim the young man constantly. After the third knotting, Castiel fell asleep with Dean in his arms. His big omega was never like this prior to pregnancy and Castiel was fairly certain Dean would go back to his non-hormonal self after the pregnancy ended.

When he woke up, it was dark outside. Castiel glanced at the clock and realized it was 11:15 PM. He cursed himself. He hadn’t fed Sammy. Castiel had fed Dean a protein bar between the second and third knottings but he couldn’t get Dean off of him long enough to go check on Sam. Castiel knew that was his fault. He was the alpha and he should not let stuff like that happen. He knew he had not been spending enough time with Sam lately. He hoped Sam understood it was only temporary and a result of Dean’s pregnancy.

Castiel removed himself from Dean’s embrace. He dressed in his pajamas and wandered down the hallway. He checked the kitchen and saw that it had been cleaned. Dean’s forgotten dinner project was either trashed or put in the refrigerator by Sam. He hoped that Sam did manage to grab something to eat, even though he didn’t normally allow his boys to feed themselves. Castiel noticed as he was leaving the kitchen that the junk drawer was ajar. It was an odd thing to notice, but both his boys were very particular about keeping drawers closed. That seemed off to Castiel.

He closed the drawer and walked down the hallway toward Sam’s room. Castiel peaked in the nursery. It was neatly painted in the yellow Dean picked out. Castiel knew it was the exact same color Sam had suggested that Dean rejected earlier. He was happy with the color but he was not happy with Dean’s attitude toward Sam. Castiel knew he had to address it with Dean, but since Dean became pregnant he hadn’t hit him. He had tried putting Dean in the corner like Sam but that just seemed to amplify Dean’s poor behavior. He knew he would have to figure something out.

Castiel saw that the door to Sam and Dean’s bedroom was closed. He carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside the room sitting on the floor were Sam’s textbooks from school and various assignments. Why Sam wasn’t using his desk, Castiel didn’t know. Sam was sitting on the floor near one of his books. It was odd. Sam was dressed. Castiel could see that Sam was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Sam had yet to acknowledge his presence.

He slowly walked around so that he was facing Sam. His little alpha was working on homework. The homework page was wet with tears. Sam was clearly upset about something. He looked and saw angry red lines down Sam’s arm. Some of them were barely deep enough to be scratches and others looked like they were bleeding but had stopped. Castiel could see a box cutter resting on the floor near Sam. It had blood on it.

Castiel swallowed hard because he knew what had happened. Sammy had hurt himself. He could guess the reason why. It was his fault. He had failed at being Sam’s alpha. He wasn’t taking care of and nurturing Sam like he should. He had caused this. Castiel knew things were going to have to change and they were going to have to change tonight.

He knelt down on the floor in front of Sam. He wanted to hug Sam and never let him go, but Castiel wasn’t sure how much physical contact Sam wanted. He also wasn’t sure how lucid Sam was at the moment. Carefully and quietly Castiel said, “Sammy? Are you okay?” Aside from a hitch in Sam’s breathing, he didn’t get a response. However, the hitch told Castiel that at least Sam heard him. Sam just didn’t want to talk right now.

Castiel reached out a hand and tilted up Sam’s face. It was red and blotchy. His eyes were swollen and rimmed with red. There were wet tear tracks covering his face. It was clear to Castiel that Sam had been crying for a while. He gently wiped away the tears, only to see them replaced with new ones. It made Castiel’s heart break just a little inside.

With his free hand, he pulled Sam’s textbook away. He took the pencil from Sam’s hand and used it to mark the page as he closed the book. With the textbook out of the way, Castiel could see small puddles of blood on the carpet. He realized the cutting must have been worse than he thought. Castiel knew he couldn’t take Sam to a hospital. If he did, Sam would end up locked up in a state home for defective alphas for the rest of his life. Castiel knew he would have very little chance of getting him out or even being allowed to visit.

Castiel knew he had to handle this at home without drawing anyone’s attention. He got up off the floor and quickly went to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and the first aid kit. Castiel went back to the bedroom to find Sam in the same position. Sam hadn’t moved an inch. He sat back down on the floor and gently took one of Sam’s bloodied arms. Sam offered no resistance and didn’t look at him.

Castiel frowned but didn’t otherwise comment. He lightly wiped the towel over Sam’s arm to remove the excess blood before he started cleaning. The towel came back with red streaks. He sat the towel on the floor under Sam’s arm. Then he opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He carefully poured it over Sam’s arm and watched it bubble for a couple moments. Sam didn’t try to jerk away or grimace. He lightly wiped over the arm again and now he had a clear view of the cuts.

There had to be at least 40 to 50 small cuts on Sam’s arm. There were more shallow ones than deep ones, but luckily Castiel did not think the deep ones were deep enough to need stitches. He carefully opened up a bottle of antibiotic ointment and squeezed it onto Sam’s arm. He gently spread it around. Then he placed two large gauze pads over the cuts. Then Castiel carefully wrapped Sam’s arm with a roll of gauze.

Castiel repeated the procedure on Sam’s other arm. The cuts on this arm were deeper but there were just was many. Castiel put a couple butterfly bandages over a couple of the cuts, hoping that would hold the wound closed.

He moved the bloodied towel out of the way and pulled Sam in for a hug. He leaned against the wall with Sam on his chest. Castiel put a hand over Sam’s heart. He could feel Sam’s steady heartbeat under the palm of his hand. Castiel felt a couple tears fall down his own face as he held Sam. He whispered out, “I’m sorry.”

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he stayed there holding Sam. He heard Sam’s stomach growl a couple times which confirmed that Sam was hungry. It was his fault Sam was hungry too. It was his responsibility to feed Sam when he was home and he didn’t do that. His boys weren’t allowed to feed themselves when he was home. He was too busy letting instinct rule his life to take care of his responsibilities.

Finally, he moved and said gently, “I will be right back. I am going to get you something to eat and drink. It may help you feel better.”

Castiel hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a single serving bottle of juice. He wasn’t sure what Sam would feel like eating. Castiel grabbed a box of crackers from the cabinet and he pulled some grapes out of the refrigerator with some cheese cubes. It wasn’t a lot but he wanted to get something in Sam’s stomach. He hoped that if Sam ate something then maybe the boy would start talking to him again.

He made his way back to the bedroom and Sam was still sitting against the wall. There was a slight improvement in that Sam was actually moving. He was picking lightly on the bandage covering one of his arms. Castiel gave a sad smile and sat down next to Sam. He sat the food and juice down on his free side. He pulled Sam into a hug again so Sam’s back was pressed up against his chest.

Castiel opened the juice and put the bottle up to Sam’s lips. Sam took a couple small sips before turning his head away. Castiel wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He fished a cracker out of the box and held it up to Sam’s mouth. Sam shook his head no but didn’t speak. Castiel ran a hand through Sam’s hair. He always enjoyed the softness of Sam’s hair. Quietly Castiel said, “Please try to eat something, Sammy. I know you may not feel like it, but it will help you feel better.”

He moved his hand down Sam’s neck and he touched his mating mark. Castiel knew it didn’t put Sam at ease like it did Dean. However, he wanted to feel that his little alpha was still there. Castiel watched as Sam took a tentative bite of the cracker. It looked like it pained the boy to eat the cracker. Castiel gave Sam another drink of juice and Sam still only took a couple sips. He tried to grapes next. Sam seemed more interested in eating the grapes.

Castiel wasn’t going to even try to get a nutritional balance in Sam’s food right now. He just wanted Sam to have something in his stomach. Sam slowly but steadily ate the grapes Castiel gave him. He wouldn’t eat the cheese and Castiel did manage to get Sam to eat a couple more crackers. Sam drank most of his bottle of juice as he ate. It probably took close to an hour to accomplish that.

He started to rub his hand up and down Sam’s chest and down his belly. Castiel realized that he had spent so much time with Dean lately; he had nearly forgotten how nice Sam felt in his arms. It made him feel ashamed for letting Sam down this much.

Finally, Castiel heard Sam speak. His voice was soft and a little weak, “I need to finish my homework. It is due tomorrow.” Castiel nodded and let Sam go enough to grab his textbook and notebook but not pull away. Once Sam had his supplies, Castiel pulled Sam back to his chest. He held on to Sam and watched over Sam’s shoulder as he worked on his school work.

Partway through Castiel asked, “Why didn’t you do this earlier?”

Sam hesitated with what he was doing and his pencil shook slightly. His voice trembled a little, “I was going to do it when we got home from Dean’s doctor’s appointment but Dean picked out paint. He called me some names and said I need to get the room painted tonight. I couldn’t do it yesterday because Dean had me work in his shop with him all day. It was just cleaning while he yelled at me. He doesn’t trust me with the other stuff. Then it was my night to cook dinner so I had to do that.” Sam started to trail off sounding a little more dejected, “Then after dinner, I heard the two of you so I couldn’t focus. Neither of you wants me like that anymore. I’m sorry, Alpha. I know you don’t..”

Castiel squeezed Sam’s body a little closer to his and cut Sam off, “Shh... Little Alpha, you have nothing to be sorry for. It is my fault, not yours. I do want you like that and I am sorry, I haven’t been taking care of you. When you feel strong enough, we can have sex. Okay?” He didn’t want to push Sam into having sex tonight. He knew enough time had passed from the last time he knotted Dean to be able to knot Sam, but he didn’t want to do that to Sam when he was feeling vulnerable.

He realized Sam had nothing more to say when Sam went back to his homework. Castiel stayed quiet as Sam finished it. Once Sam was done, he closed his textbook and set it aside. Castiel gently kissed the side of Sam’s neck. Sam tilted his head slightly with the touch and Castiel kissed him a little more. He started to reach a hand up under Sam’s shirt when Dean walked in the room.

Castiel continued to draw his hand up Sam’s shirt and caress Sam. It was nothing Dean hadn’t seen before anyways. He was a little shocked by what Dean said. Dean sounded annoyed, “Alpha, please come back to bed. I need you.” He had expected Dean to be concerned about Sam. There was still blood on the carpet and Sam’s arms were bandaged. Dean showed no concern for Sam. Something was clearly off with Dean, but Castiel knew he had to take care of Sam right now. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened if Sam pushed that blade a little deeper. He just wanted his little alpha safe in his arms where he could protect him.

Firmly Castiel said, “Dean, go sleep on the sofa. Once Sam and I are done in here we will be moving to my bed. When you wake up in the morning, please fix us breakfast and shampoo the carpet in here. Do you understand?”

Castiel looked up at Dean and saw the raw fury in Dean’s eyes. He realized something inside of Dean snapped. “Oh, I take it the alpha you molested is more important than your _only_ omega. It is good to know defective goods are so important to you.”

Castiel heard Sam whimper in his arms. He closed his eyes to center himself. Quietly he said to Sam, “It’s okay, Little Alpha. I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel turned his gaze to Dean. He glared at the omega and said with alpha authority, “Get out and go to the living room like I told you. I will deal with your attitude and the way you have been treating your brother later.”

He watched a battle rage on in Dean’s eyes and then Dean left the room. Once he was gone Sam quietly said, “You never molested me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reasons behind Dean's behavior will be in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam wasn’t really sure why Alpha was here holding him. He liked it and he missed it but it still didn’t fill that ache of rejection he felt inside. It was the ache that told him, he could never be good enough. The ache that told him, he would never fit in. He couldn’t be what Alpha, Dean, his father, or society wanted. There was no place for him in the world. Sam just wanted to make an escape from the world, even if that meant death. Sam thought he wouldn’t be missed anyway.

He wanted Alpha to knot him. He just wanted to feel that one more time with the knowledge that it probably wouldn’t happen again. Sam wasn’t sure why Alpha seemed so angry with Dean. It didn’t make sense to Sam. Over the last couple months, Dean had become somewhat cruel toward Sam and Alpha barely noticed him. Sam knew that Dean curbed his attitude around Alpha, but tonight Dean slipped up and said some things in front of Alpha.

Sam felt Alpha gently take his shirt off. He had gotten dressed after Dean hit him before he started painting the room. It left some bruising on his chest and shoulders. Sam didn’t defend himself because he went into a panic. As the panic gripped him, Sam remembered thinking that Dean was right. He was worthless. It wasn’t the first time Dean had hit him. Bruises had been left before, but Alpha never gave him a second look to notice.

The fact that Alpha didn’t notice told Sam everything he needed to know.  Alpha didn’t care about him, not really. Alpha didn’t care about him the way he cared about Dean. Alpha never could. Sam knew he was nothing more than a pathetic excuse of an alpha. Sam thought his father was right. He should have been killed.

Sam knew went Alpha found the bruises on his skin. He felt Alpha trace his fingertips over the bruising. Then he heard Alpha whisper, “Who did this to you?”

Sam was glad he didn’t have to face Alpha for this. He leaned his head back on Alpha’s shoulder. Sam wanted to remember what that felt like one last time before Alpha never touched him again. Quietly and ashamed Sam said, “Dean did. He’s been hitting me for a while now.”

Alpha didn’t pull away in disgust like Sam expected, instead, he felt Alpha kiss him on the top of his head. He heard Alpha murmur into his hair, “It won’t happen again, I promise.” He paused and asked, “Did you panic?” Sam nodded his head yes because there was no point in lying. It wasn’t like he had anything left to lose anyways.  He felt Alpha take a tighter hold of him. He heard Alpha make a pained sound and whisper, “I’m sorry.”

Sam wished he knew what Alpha was sorry for.

++

Castiel made sure to take his time with Sam in bed. He wanted Sam to feel special but he couldn’t help but think that Sam seemed sad with what they were doing. He wished he knew why, but he didn’t want to push Sam to far right now. There was clearly a lot troubling Sam. Castiel held Sam until he fell asleep in his arms. He could tell it was a nervous sleep.

He carefully removed himself from Sam and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. Castiel wandered out into the living room and saw Dean sleeping on the sofa. Dean was covered in a blanket Sam knitted when he had a break from his college schedule. Castiel walked out of the living room and into his study. He gently closed the door. He called the only person he knew that might know what he was dealing with. He called his brother Gabriel.

Gabriel answered on the fourth ring. He sounded sleepy, _“Cassie, are you okay?”_

Castiel honestly did not know how to answer that question. He sighed and stated, “I don’t know. I am failing at being an alpha.”

Castiel heard Gabriel getting up and his brother sounded more awake. Gabriel’s words were guarded, _“What happened? Do you need me to come up? I don’t have another job for a week.”_

Castiel sat down in his chair and he rested his head on his free hand. He wasn’t sure if he sounded defeated or like an idiot when he spoke to Gabriel. “Dean’s pregnant and he’s been needy lately. I acted out of lust and instinct. And I ignored Sammy for about two months. In that time, Dean had started hurting Sammy.” Castiel paused and shook his head, “I guess, he would say stuff and hit Sammy. Last night, I got distracted by Dean and I let dinner slide. I got up to feed Sammy and I.. ah.. Sammy cut himself. I don’t know what to do.”

Gabriel let out a slow breath and asked carefully, _“Is Little Stockholm okay?”_

Castiel glared off into the distance and stated, “His name is Sammy and he does not have Stockholm Syndrome… I do not know if he is alright. He is barely talking and he just has this sadness around him. I can’t blame Dean for my actions that contributed to Sammy’s troubles but what I don’t understand is why he would hurt Sammy. Dean had always defended and protected Sammy. I don’t understand why he isn’t doing that now.”

Gabriel hummed for a moment and stated flatly, _“I told you to let Sammy go and live his own life. When you did let him go, you micromanaged his life from a distance. The kid has never stood on his own two feet because you never let him. You have him convinced that he can’t because he’s atypical. Dean has taken care of himself more than Sam has because you let him manage his business and handle his own money.”_ He sighed and sounded uncertain, _“But that isn’t why you’re calling me. You called me because I have crazy pregnant omega experience. I don’t have good advice for you. Kali is the reason why I don’t have an omega now and why I don’t ever want to have one again. Kali started doing the same things to me that Dean is doing to Sammy. I tried disciplining her by taking away her candy stash and it just made it worse.”_

Castiel hung his head and begged, “Please tell me you know of something.”

Gabriel let out a slow breath and said carefully. _“I sent her to a treatment facility in California where we lived. It is basically a place where there are no alpha or betas, just omegas. From what they told me it calmed her down, but as you know the baby was stillborn. She blamed me and after we got home, she tried to set me on fire. She blamed me for the death because I sent her to a facility instead of trying to deal with it at home. I couldn’t really deal with a pyro at home, but she wasn’t listening to reason.”_

Castiel sighed and asked, “Did they say what caused it?”

Gabriel gave a defeated laugh, _“Yeah, it happens sometimes when an omega screws more than one alpha. Their body just goes kind of sideways, between instinct and hormones the omega just lashes out at whichever alpha they are closer too. I would guess that Dean feels closer to Sammy than you. He probably doesn’t even realize he is hurting Sammy. Kali didn’t realize she was hurting me.”_

Castiel hummed for a moment and asked, “Then why is Dean always wanting to have sex with me?”

Gabriel groaned and said with a false tone of annoyance, _“TMI little brother, it’s his hormones trying to show you that he is a good mate. Kali, who was apparently a whore, would go out and screw other alphas behind my back while she was pregnant with our baby.”_

Castiel shook his head and stated, “Gabriel, you do porn for a living. You’re not really one to talk.”

Gabriel chuckled and said playfully, _“True, but I do it to pay the bills and I don’t have a significant other at home.”_

Castiel said his goodbye to his brother a few minutes later. He was left feeling even more lost. There was a lot at stake with getting Sam and Dean put back together. He decided that he had to get Sam’s input before deciding on a course of action.

He went into Sam and Dean’s bedroom and picked up Sam’s homework. He took it back to his office and scanned it. Then he emailed it to Sam’s teacher. He wrote the email as Sam and stated that he had the flu so he wouldn’t be able to make it to class for a week and asked for assignments. Castiel sent similar emails to Sam’s other teachers.

He then went back to his bedroom and laid back down next to Sam. Castiel draped an arm over Sam’s sleeping body. He could tell that even in sleep, Sam was uneasy.

++

Dean woke up late with a kink in his back from sleeping on the sofa. It took him a moment to remember why he was sleeping on the sofa. Then he remembered, Alpha felt it a little more important to cuddle his defective brother than make sure his omega was taken care of. He glanced at the clock in the living room and saw it was just past eight A.M. He wondered why Alpha and Sam weren’t up. They had work and school, respectively.

He shook his head and decided that he would go take a shower before making breakfast and shampooing the carpet in his bedroom for some unknown reason. Dean took a slow relaxing shower and let the hot water soothe the aches in his back. The hot water felt nice and it made his mind feel a little clearer.

Dean stepped out of the shower and carefully dried off. He tossed the towel in the hamper then he wandered to his bedroom naked to grab a clean pair of panties. Dean stepped in the room and went to his dresser. He slipped on a clean pair. Then he turned around to examine the carpet. He wanted to see if he could see the reason why Alpha wanted to carpet shampooed or if it was just busy work.

He felt his heart started beating his chest as he looked at the floor. Dean saw the open first aid kit with supplies scattered on the floor. He saw a bloody towel laying off the side and dried blotches of blood on the carpet. Off to the side, Dean saw an open and bloodied box cutter. Dean had a sinking feeling in his gut.

Dean suddenly felt sick. He couldn’t grasp why Sam would do that to himself. He felt like he had pulled himself out of a fog and he remembered all the hurtful things he had been saying to Sam. He remembered hitting Sam and leaving his baby brother to suffer through a panic attack alone. A panic attack which he caused. He remembered manipulating Alpha into smothering him with attention while pushing Sam to the side. Dean realized he caused this. This was 100% his fault.

He left his bedroom and peaked in Alpha’s study. Alpha wasn’t there but Sam’s notebooks from school were stacked neatly by Alpha’s computer. Dean thought that was odd. He steadied himself and walked to Alpha’s bedroom. The door was closed and Dean wasn’t sure whether to knock or peak into the room to see if they were awake.

He decided to lightly knock and enter. When he opened the door, he saw Alpha sitting on the bed reading a book. Sam appeared to be sleeping, but Dean couldn’t be sure. His eyes were shifting focus between the bandages on Sam’s arms and the way his brother’s skin just looked too pale. He could see the bruises on Sam’s body. He knew he caused that. He could see dark circles around Sam’s eyes. Dean wondered how long it had been since Sam had a decent night’s sleep.

Alpha looked up at him and Dean knew Alpha was not pleased with him. He watched Alpha put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Then Alpha spoke. His voice was quiet as not to wake Sam, but Dean could still hear Alpha’s anger. “Did you bring us breakfast?”

Dean swallowed hard and made eye contact with Alpha briefly before looking away. He stammered out, “No, not yet. I.. I was worried about Sammy and.. I wanted to apologize to him.”

Alpha nodded and stated firmly, “You’re not allowed to speak to or be alone with your brother until I say otherwise. I will pass your apologies on to Sammy when he wakes up.”

Dean fidgeted and it felt like something just got ripped from his chest. He felt like everything important to him just got taken away. He looked at Sam and he wanted Sam close to him. Dean couldn’t understand his feelings. Earlier today his mind was racing with how defective Sam was and now it was racing with the fear of losing his brother.

Dean nodded in acceptance of Alpha’s order. Then he exited the room to start breakfast. He didn’t know what else he could do.

++

Physically Sam hurt. His arms were throbbing. He had a small headache and he just felt weak. Sam woke up to the smell of food. He opened his eyes to see Alpha taking a plate from Dean. He didn’t get up. He just laid on the bed and watched this play out. Sam watched as Alpha sent Dean away and told him to feed himself. He thought that was odd. The only time either of them had fed themselves when Alpha was home was when Alpha had the flu a few years ago.

He watched as Alpha sat back down on the bed and said gently, “Sammy, do you feel like eating?”

Sam wondered why Alpha was talking so nicely to him. It wasn’t like he mattered anyways. Slowly Sam sat up and said quietly, “Yes, Alpha.” Sam felt Alpha reach out and brush the hair out of his face. He looked at Alpha and Sam thought he looked sad. He couldn’t understand why. He didn’t feel like eating but Sam would eat for his alpha. It was the least he could do.

He sat next to Alpha with his back resting against the headboard. Being part way vertical made his head spin. Sam felt Alpha put an arm around him and position him so that his back was leaned up against Alpha’s chest. It felt nice to be held. He didn’t think anyone would care enough to hold him again. Sam still wasn’t convinced that Alpha cared.

Sam stared off to the corner of the room while Alpha took a bite of food. Then a moment later, he felt something being held to his lips. Sam took the small bite of food in his mouth. It was an egg white omelet. This was his favorite breakfast item and Sam wondered if Alpha and Dean were just being nice to him one last time. Sam figured he should cherish these times because they weren’t likely to happen again.

They ate in silence. Sam didn’t eat as much as he normally did, even with Alpha’s prompting. His stomach still felt tight and the sting of rejection still surrounded him. Once Alpha was finished eating, Sam heard him set the plate aside. Then Alpha ran a hand down his side and rested it on his stomach. Alpha started talking to him. It was gentle and sad. “I want you to know that it is Dean’s pregnancy that has been causing him to be cruel to you. I have no excuse for my own behavior that contributed to your decline. On both counts I am sorry. I am afraid I haven’t been a very good alpha to you, but I would like to make it up to you. If you’ll let me.”

Sam thought for a moment and he still didn’t get it. He just wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully never wake up. He felt like he had no one in the world that cared about him. Sam felt like Castiel was dangling a carrot in front of him of a better life, but Sam knew that carrot would be forever outside of his grasp. He was defeated when he said, “Why offer me something I will never be worthy of? I’m nothing. I’m broken and I.. I am not. I hate myself. I just want it to end.”

Sam started to pick on the bandages on his arms as he started to cry. He heard Alpha speak. He sounded stern and sad at the same time. It was confusing to Sam. “You’re not nothing, broken, defective or any other negative thing you think about yourself. You’re just sad right now and I want to work to make it better for you.”

He gave Alpha a humorless laugh and asked, “Are you going to have me put in a state home for defective alphas or kill me? Those are the ways to make it better.”

Sam heard Alpha growl and he flinched a little on instinct. Alpha composed himself before he spoke, “Little Alpha, I don’t want to put you in a state home and I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I also won’t kill you. I love you and I want you to be part of my life.” Alpha paused and kissed the side of Sam’s head. He asked quietly, “What will make you feel better right now?”

He thought for a moment and knew what he wanted, “Can you tell me about our happier times together?” Sam knew it was an odd request, but he wanted to hear his life in Alpha’s words. He wanted to know that he meant enough to Alpha to form a memory. Sam didn’t feel like he meant anything to anyone.

++

Castiel only got through a couple stories before Sam fell to sleep in his arms. He had hoped Sam was just cutting to ease emotional pain, but it was worse than that. His little alpha was suicidal and he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to leave Sam alone for any period time until he felt the desire had passed.

Castiel called Gabriel and asked him to stay with him for a few days. Castiel had a big contract meeting the following day, which he couldn’t miss. However, he didn’t want to leave Sam home alone or home with just Dean. Gabriel could keep an eye on Sam and make sure Dean doesn’t hit or say anything mean to Sam.

He wandered to Sam and Dean’s bedroom to talk to Dean. He knew he had to set some things straight with Dean. Castiel looked in the room and Dean was scrubbing at the blood stains on the carpet with a rag. He cleared his throat has he entered and sat down on Sam’s bed.

Dean turned to look at him and Castiel could tell Dean was worried. He stammered a little bit when he spoke, “Is Sammy okay?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and said firmly, “No, he is not. I was hoping you could explain to me why you have been verbally and physically abusing him.”

Not surprisingly Dean did not have a good answer. He nervously said, “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, Dean. Good thing for you, I know the reason. I spoke with your doctor and your attitude is related to your pregnancy. I was told to terminate your pregnancy.” Castiel saw Dean open his mouth to protest and Castiel waved him off, “I also contacted a facility in California. It only staffs omegas, all of the doctors are omegas. Alphas and betas are not allowed in the facility. It is a place for pregnant omegas with a difficult pregnancy like yours. Gabriel’s late omega went there when she was pregnant. He said it stabilized her mood but after their child died she reverted and tried to hurt him.”

Dean nodded and cradled his belly in his hands. Cautiously he asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

Castiel gave Dean a curious look. He stated flatly, “I wanted to give you the choice to either terminate or go to the facility.”

Castiel watched Dean rub his hands over his belly and asked quietly, “Will I get to see you and Sammy if I go to the facility?”

Castiel smiled and said quietly, “They have visitation, but there will be glass separating us. You won’t be able to smell either of our scents or touch us. I am told it is for your benefit. The scents Sammy and I are giving off is part of what is causing you to act this way.” 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean wasn’t too thrilled with his options and in the end, he knew he only really had one choice. He decided to go to the facility. The plan was for Dean to travel with Alpha, Sammy, and Gabriel at the end of the week. Alpha had some big business meeting that was more important than locking Dean up in an omega prison for a few months.

He was sort of grateful for the time at home. Dean hoped it would give him a chance to clear some things up with Sam. Namely, he wanted to apologize for being an asshole to his brother. Dean knew words and actions hurt. He knew manipulating Alpha was wrong. Dean never imagined that his actions would cause Sam to hate himself so much that he would hurt himself and think about ending it.

Dean was told that he wouldn’t get to take any of his belongings with him. The reasoning was the scent. It was a scent neutral place and anything he brought in would reek of alpha. Dean wondered what his prison uniform would look like for the next few months. Alpha told him repeatedly that it wasn’t a prison, but Dean felt differently.

Dean knew he didn’t want to be locked up for the last few months of his pregnancy. He knew he had no choice in the matter. It was either that or termination. Dean knew Alpha was furious with him and he didn’t want to push Alpha to see which one Alpha would pick. What hurt the most to Dean is the one person who could stop either of those things from happening was Sam.

Technically, Sam owned him too. Sam could leave with him and prevent either of those things from happening. However, Dean knew that wasn’t an option. Not only would Alpha barely let him see Sam. Gabriel, who was their babysitter this week, wouldn’t let him in the same room as Sam. Dean realized that Alpha was pretty easy going compared to Gabriel.

Dean was currently in the kitchen slicing up vegetables for dinner. He could see Gabriel and Sam in the living room. Dean was jealous of Sam. His little brother got to wear pajamas with long sleeves to cover up what he did to his arms. Dean was still stuck wearing panties while pregnant. It didn’t seem right and he was pretty sure if he complained right now, Gabriel wouldn’t care. Gabriel also wouldn’t do anything to go against Alpha’s orders. Dean knew he was screwed so he pushed that to the back of his mind.

Dean carefully put together a casserole for dinner. Then he put it in the refrigerator for later. It was too early to start dinner. He really didn’t want Gabriel to hand feed him at dinner time. It was bad enough having to put up with that at lunch. Especially since Gabriel fed Sam and himself first so by the time he ate the food was cold. At least with Alpha, he rotated between the two of them.

He walked into the living room and he saw Sam sitting on one edge of the sofa with his legs pulled up to his chest. His head was resting on his knees as he watched television. Gabriel was sitting on the other side of the sofa commenting about the television show. Dean glanced at the television and realized they were watching _Dr. Sexy. M.D._ He knew that show bordered on porn and Alpha did not approve of them watching it.

Dean wondered why Sam was watching it. His question was answered moments later when he heard Gabriel’s excited tone, “Sammich, pay attention I am in the next scene.”

He leaned against the doorway and saw that Gabriel’s character was in the hospital for protection from omegas wanting an alpha. The story line was so cheesy Dean couldn’t help but shake his head. Dean was glad aside from kissing and some fondling on screen, he didn’t have to see Gabriel having sex. Dean knew Gabriel did porn and he didn’t want to see it.

When the scene was over Dean heard Sammy say, “Are you sure it is okay for me to be watching this? I don’t want to disappoint Alpha.”

Gabriel sighed and changed the channel. He firmly stated, “I was showing you some of my work that wasn’t technically porn. If Sassy Cassie has a problem with that, he can take it up with me. I’ll make sure you’re off the hook.”

Dean saw Sam give Gabriel a small head tilt. It was clearly something Sam learned from Alpha. Sam’s voice was quiet but he could hear the curiosity in Sam’s words, “Why do you call Alpha names?”

Gabriel chuckled and then he looked at Sam. Dean knew Gabriel was making eye contact with Sam. He calmed his laughter and spoke seriously. “Sammy, when Castiel was younger, he was the youngest and he got the brunt of Luc’s shit. Luc always said Castiel’s name with such hate that Castiel started flinching when Michael or I said his name. So I started calling Castiel, Cassie or Cas. When Castiel would get in a funk I would ask him where my Sassy Cassie was. It would make him laugh. So I don’t do it to hurt Castiel. I do it to make him feel better if that makes any sense.”

Dean realized that was the difference between him and Gabriel. Gabriel called people names to put a smile on their face and make them feel better. When Dean called Sammy names, he did it to hurt Sammy. Dean remembered that he used to playfully call Sam names and his brother would grin at him. But over the past couple months, that changed and Dean was ashamed of that.

He saw Gabriel turn his head and looked at him. Gabriel gave him a smile. Even though Gabriel was something of a dick, Dean knew Gabriel was making an effort to treat them equally to an extent. Gabriel’s primary focus was on Sammy which Dean could understand. From when he talked to Alpha, he found out Sam wasn’t in a very good state of mind.

Gabriel happily said, “Deano, what are you up too? Do you want to watch some television with us? I am sure there is a boring documentary we could watch that my brother would find acceptable.”

Dean stared at Gabriel for a few moments and wondered why suddenly Gabriel was okay with him and Sam being in the same room. He realized it was probably a test to see if he could behave himself. All Dean knew was that he really wanted to talk to Sam. He wanted to apologize and he needed Sam’s help to get out of this mess.

++

Castiel came home to his brother watching a documentary on honey bees with Sam and Dean. Sammy looked genuinely interested, but Dean looked like he was bored to tears. He couldn’t help but smile because his boys were so different. Castiel regretted having to send Dean away, but he honestly believed it was for the best. Dean could get the help he needed.

Gabriel turned and looked at Castiel. He was upbeat which was normal for Gabriel. It took a lot to get under Gabriel’s skin. “Little brother, I never realized that you were so OCD about cleaning. Both of the boys got their chores done and Sammy got his homework done.” He shrugged, “I checked it but I had no idea what I was looking at but I think he’ll pass.”

Castiel smiled and asked, “I know Dean has one car to finish up before we leave for California. Dean, how is that going?”

Dean glanced up at him and shrugged. Castiel could tell Dean’s answer had a bitter edge to it, “It needs to be painted, but Bobby is going to do that for me. I can’t really do that while I am knocked up anyways. Bobby offered to show Sammy how to do it and give Sammy some scrap to practice on if he wants too.”

Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean was upset about being pregnant and not being able to do everything he wanted, not being able to talk to Sam about Bobby’s offer, or both. He decided not to ask right now because he didn’t need Dean to have a hormonal outburst in front of Sam. Castiel could see the way Sam tensed whenever Dean just said his name. It was sad. He had always thought the two boys were inseparable but now there was this wedge between them. Castiel knew he was responsible for part of that wedge, but forbidding contact was the one way he thought he could protect Sam from Dean’s wrath and protect Dean from saying or doing something he would regret later. He was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

Castiel responded carefully to Dean, “I will talk to Sammy about it. I don’t want Sammy to feel overloaded with college and other tasks. However, right now I would like to talk to you in private.”

He watched Dean stand and Castiel led Dean to his study and closed the door. Once they were inside, Castiel pulled out an envelope and handed it to Dean. He frowned and said simply, “As you know, the treatment facility you are going to is in a free state. I hope you realize that it is not a prison, you’re free there and you could leave at any time. Unless, Sammy documents the assaults on him. Then they can make you stay for your protection and the protection of others. Sammy has told me that he is not going to do that. He doesn’t want you to think he hates you or is mad at you.”

Castiel saw that Dean looked honestly surprised, “How can he not hate me?”

Castiel sighed and shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain this in a way that would make Dean understand. He decided on a careful response. “Sammy doesn’t hate you. He hates himself. I don’t know if he can ever really love himself, but I hope that he can accept himself. Both of you have faced challenges in your lives because of the way each of you presented and try as I might, neither of you has gotten past a lot of that.” Castiel paused and handed the envelope, Dean. He carefully said, “We need to go over this before you leave.”

Dean took the envelope and asked innocently, “Why?”

Castiel smiled, “It has all the paperwork stating who you are like your birth certificate, copies of the ownership paperwork, and your bank account information. As you know, I set up your bank account for your business in a free state. I’ve made sure nothing out of place was going on with your funds and I’ve never used any of your money. I also included the tax filings for your business for the past five years. It should be everything you need.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and asked with a bit of anger, “Everything I need for what exactly?”

Castiel sighed and stated slowly. He rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder when he started to speak. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to think he was rejecting him. He just wanted to make sure Dean had all of his resources available to him. “I want you to come back home after this more than anything. But I also realize that you are going to spend a few months around omegas who are free to do as they please and I know they have resources available at the center so you don’t have to come back to me. I don’t want you to have to rely on donations to get on your feet and have to fight to get your identification paperwork if you don’t come home. I just want the peace of mind to know that whatever you choose, you’ll be okay.”

Dean shook his head and stared at the envelope, “So you don’t want me to come back?”

Castiel frowned and said calmly, “I want you to come back and I want to raise our baby together.” He paused and continued, “Please don’t look at this as rejection. I did the same thing for your brother when he left. The only difference was, I put my own money in a bank account for him. He never had a chance to earn money and learn a skill like you did before he left. You’ve accumulated more from your business than what I set aside for Sammy.”

Dean nodded and asked carefully, “Why did you never touch the money I earned? If it wasn’t for you I would have never started my business.”

Castiel sighed and sat down. He looked at Dean and just shook his head, “It wasn’t mine to spend and you started using it to buy parts and supplies for the cars you were repairing. I didn’t want to interfere with that. You had a good process that going that didn’t seem to create stress. I didn’t want to create stress by taking your money.”

Castiel knew Gabriel thought it was a bad idea to give Dean his documentation and means of financial support. Gabriel thought that Dean wouldn’t stay at the treatment facility and he thought Dean would not come back. However, Castiel knew that if Dean didn’t come back. Dean was never his, to begin with. He hoped Dean would come back like Sam did, but only time would tell.

++

It was the night before they were going to leave for California to take Dean to the treatment facility. Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about Dean leaving. He understood Alpha’s reasoning, but he didn’t understand why Alpha would care if Dean was being mean to him. He still didn’t view himself as mattering.

Dean was spending the night in Alpha’s room and Sam was in his. He had to keep the door open so either Gabriel or Alpha could check on him. He knew that one of them would stop by every hour or two throughout the night. He didn’t know how either of them got a decent night’s sleep. Sam also didn’t view himself as worth the attention.

Sam couldn’t help but think that if he was gone, Dean wouldn’t have to go away. Dean never hurt Alpha. Alpha and Dean could be happy together. They could raise their kids without someone as broken as him to interfere in their lives. Sam knew that was all he was, a burden.

He knew Gabriel had just checked on him a few minutes ago, so he should have time. He should have just enough time. Sam quietly unzipped his backpack and hoped Gabriel didn’t hear him. Gabriel was sleeping on an air mattress in the adjacent room. The room that would be the nursery for Dean’s baby. Gabriel thought the color of the room looked like an acid trip. Sam didn’t agree with that. He thought it looked perfect.

Once the bag was unzipped, Sam pulled out a plastic bag and a roll of tape. He grabbed the items from the garage after saying he had to get something out of his car earlier in the day. Sam looked at the bag and ran his fingers over it. He knew it would hurt. Suffocating would be painful and slow. Sam thought he deserved the pain that went along with it. He knew from the moment he presented as an alpha this was his fate. Sam knew he was meant to die.

Sam started to lift the bag to put it over his head when he heard a calm voice. “Don’t do that, Sam.” He looked up and saw Gabriel leaning on the doorframe. Sam slowly lowered the bag and stared at Gabriel. He knew he had been caught. He was both angry and ashamed. Sam was angry for not being able to have this one thing. He was ashamed for even wanting to do that in the first place.

Sam watched Gabriel cross the room and take the bag and tape from him. He knew Gabriel would. He watched Gabriel step out of the room and toss the items in the adjacent room. Then Gabriel came back into his room and flopped down on Dean’s bed. He rested his hands behind his head and he steadied his gaze on the ceiling. Sam wondered what Gabriel was doing.

They were silent for a long time. Sam thought about apologizing, but it felt like that would be false and Sam knew Alpha hated lying. He wondered why Gabriel hadn’t gotten Alpha. He was thankful Gabriel hadn’t told Alpha. Sam didn’t know if Alpha would be upset or angry. He didn’t know this would be the final straw that caused him to get sent to a state home.

Finally, Gabriel broke the silence and he didn’t take his eyes off the ceiling while he spoke. His voice was contemplative but Sam could tell he wasn’t being judgmental. “Cas has told me a little bit about your life. I know your father never paid you much attention and when he did he beat you. Dean raised you, but Dean has never once said he loved you. Your father never said he loved you either.  I can’t imagine what that would be like to grow up thinking no one loved me. I would imagine it would hurt.”

Sam wasn’t sure what Gabriel was getting at. The only person that had ever told Sam that he loved him was Alpha. That’s why he had always stayed with Alpha and wanted to be with Alpha. He knew Dean would never say that he loved him, not even in a brotherly way. Stating feelings like that had never been Dean’s strong point and Sam understood that. He did want Dean to tell him that or he did. Sam didn’t want Dean or Alpha to say anything to him they didn’t truly mean.

Gabriel continued speaking. His tone changed to a little sad, “I knew the first time I saw you that you were going to be an alpha. Cas thought I was delusional and that I was attracted to you. I wasn’t, I just couldn’t take my eyes off you because I felt like I should do something. You were just a kid and you were already being forced to do things that no kid should have to do. You never got to be a kid and I can’t help but feel guilty about not saving you from that.”

Sam wondered what things Gabriel had a problem with. He didn’t ask because he didn’t want to hear from one more person how Alpha mating him at such a young age was wrong. Sam completely understood at this point that no one liked it but there wasn’t anything he could do about it and there wasn’t anything he could do to change it.

Sam listened as Gabriel continued, “I was excited when you left to go to college. I thought you would find yourself, but you didn’t. You never fit in because you remained faithful to my brother. Cas still controlled your life and I remember arguing with him for hours to give you more freedom. I thought you needed to explore and make mistakes. He never let you do that.  However, you had every opportunity in the world to leave my brother for good or disobey him and you didn’t. You came back and now we are here. You want to kill yourself. I don’t know your exact reasons and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But if I had to guess, it would be because you think there is no place for you in this world and that no one loves or cares about you.”

Sam thought that was pretty accurate but he still didn’t say anything. He never knew that Gabriel argued with Alpha about him. He never knew that Gabriel cared enough about him to stick up for him. Sam didn’t think he mattered to anyone, but he barely knew Gabriel and apparently Gabriel had been behind the scenes advocating for him for years. Sam thought the only person, who would stick up for him was Dean. It sounded like he was wrong about that and Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about a relative stranger caring. It made him feel a little bit of hope inside.

Gabriel sat up on the bed and looked at Sam. He made eye contact and said firmly, “Sam, I know your life has been shit but once you find yourself and once you find that one thing that makes you happy. It’ll get better. Life will always have downs but if you can remember the good times; it will help you through the bad.”

Sam shook his head and said quietly, “The only good thing in my life turned out not to be a good thing. It turned out to be my imagination making me believe that I was wanted. I have nothing to live for. It will be better if I died. Dean wouldn’t have to get sent away and I wouldn’t be in the way anymore.”

Carefully Gabriel said, “Sam, you have everything to live for. You’re smart, articulate, and kind. You may not believe it but my brother adores and loves you. It would break his heart if you killed yourself and he would still send Dean to the treatment facility.”

Sam stood and walked over to his bed and laid down with his back to Gabriel. He clutched his teddy bear in his arms and thought about what Gabriel said. Sam hoped it was true that Alpha loved him. It would mean everything to Sam for that to be true. He closed his eyes and realized he was exhausted.

Sam was in the process of trying to go to sleep with he heard Gabriel ask, “Sam, can I ask something of you?”

Quietly Sam muttered, “Yes, Gabriel.” He knew that so long as the request was within reason, Alpha would want him to do it. Since he still had a pulse, Sam felt like he should obey Alpha.

Gabriel replied, “Every day, I want to you tell me one positive thing about your day. If I’m not here then I want you to call me. If you’re having a rough time and you’re thinking about hurting yourself, call me. All of our conversations are strictly confidential.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was sitting in the admissions room at the facility in California with Alpha. Sammy was exploring the city with Gabriel. Dean wished he could do that with Sam. He remembered exploring things together in Palo Alto and he missed those times. It seemed like so long ago, but it really wasn’t that far in the past.

He wasn’t really listening to what exactly the intake person was saying. Dean knew she was an omega and she seemed a little spunky. He thought she said her name was Pamela or something like that. Dean was busy thinking about all the ways he screwed up and how he should have never said or done those things to Sammy. Dean knew something was up with Sammy that Alpha wasn’t telling him and it pissed him off.

Dean was pulled from his internal thoughts by Alpha’s voice, “Dean, are you paying attention? Ms. Barnes asked you a question?” Dean thought that was the most respect he had ever heard Alpha use when he addressed an omega. He wondered what it would be like for Alpha to show him and Sammy that level of respect. Dean thought it would be awkward.

Dean wasn’t paying attention and he planned on leaving in two days. He didn’t want to leave immediately. He wanted to wait a couple days so he would know that Sam and Alpha were back home. It would give him more time to disappear. If Alpha was still in town, Dean had no doubt Alpha would drag him back and make Sammy fill out the paperwork documenting the assaults. Dean wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Alpha could order Sammy to do it at any time and Sam would obey. Alpha had given Sam a choice and Sam chose not to, but that didn’t mean Alpha wouldn’t overrule Sam’s choice.

Dean looked between the omega and Alpha. He shrugged and was cranky when he spoke, “I wasn’t paying attention. Can you repeat the question?”

The omega smiled at Dean and Dean couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her. She had a little sass to her but she was still polite, “Do you want Castiel and Samuel to be able to receive information about your treatment and condition?”

Dean stared at her blankly for close to a minute. He was trying to process why she would ask him if it was okay for his alphas to know what was going on with him. The very idea that he would have a choice in the matter was laughable. However, Dean didn’t laugh. He said with uncertainty, “Um yeah, that is fine. Why wouldn’t I? They are my alphas.” He put a fake smile on his face hoping that she wouldn’t ask him any more stupid questions.

The omega wrote something down then she said calmly, “You don’t seem like one of them, but omegas who were purchased tend to use this place as a stepping stone to get out of the relationship. You’ll hear some pretty horrific stories from some of the omegas here. You’re lucky you got to meet your alphas on your terms, not many omegas have that.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He really didn’t know what to say. Apparently, in the fifteen minutes that he and Alpha had spent with this woman, she formed a completely incorrect opinion about his life. Dean made eye contact with her and said flatly, “ _Castiel_ did buy me and my little brother.” He knew it was rebellious to call Alpha by name. He had only done it a handful of times and never with Alpha sitting right next to him.

The omega for her part looked surprised and Dean smirked at that. He glanced at Alpha and he could tell Alpha was holding back a reprimand. Dean was enjoying this. He realized that Alpha was completely powerless in this situation. It was an invigorating feeling.

++

Dean said his goodbyes to Alpha and he tried not to give Alpha the impression that he was never going to see him or Sammy again. Dean knew Alpha probably had his suspicions but had not voiced them. After Alpha left Dean got led back to a room where he had to shower and change clothes. His prison uniform was just a pair of pale blue hospital pants and a white shirt. He was given a white hoodie in case he got chilled. His shoes were simple white slip-on. The only good part about his prison uniform was that he got to wear boxers. He didn’t have to wear panties and Dean could not express how good that felt.

He was led through a maze of corridors and hallways until the little redhead showing him around stopped. She grinned and propped open the door. Dean followed her in the room. It looked like a studio apartment. He had a bed, living area, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. The room had a basic color theme of blue and green. Dean thought that at least it wasn’t white.

The girl turned and grinned at him. She was just as upbeat as everyone else in this place. “This is your room, Dean.” She pointed to the wall where Dean could see a schedule and what looked like a small drop box. “If you want to cook, just write down your grocery list and one of us will bring you whatever you want. We grow and raise most of our food on the surrounding land so you don’t limit yourself to that processed omega food crap. But if you don’t feel like cooking, the schedule states when breakfast, lunch, and dinner are served. There are also exercise and group therapy meetings you could go too. We recommend that you interact with the other residents and go to therapy. You will have to meet with your therapist, Garth, daily. He will swing by later to set up a good time for you.”

Dean nodded his head carefully and said, “Okay.” He wasn’t expecting this. He was expecting prison bars, the smell of urine, but certainly not this. Dean realized that Alpha was paying dearly for him to be here. This place could not be cheap. He wondered if maybe he should reconsider leaving and maybe giving this place a chance.

The girl rocked back on her heels and asked, “So Storm Trooper, how far along is your little Ewok?”

Dean glanced down at his stomach and ran a hand over his belly. Nervously he said, “About five and a half months.”

The girl smiled and said happily, “That is great! My partner and I haven’t decided to have our own babies yet. Maybe someday, but not today. Anyways, if you need anything let me know.” She paused and added, “Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you know how to read? Not all of the omegas that come here know, especially if they weren’t raised in a free state. If you can’t that’s okay, I can help you write down anything you need and I teach literacy classes every evening.” She shrugged at the end as if to indicate that she wasn’t judging him.

Dean had never once considered that there were omegas who didn’t know how to read and write. Alpha had sent them to school and he had been surrounded by other omegas getting educated. He knew that most of them dropped out before they finished. He knew that in most cases dropping out wasn’t their choice, the omega was mated to an alpha that made that choice for them.

Dean shook his head and said quickly, “I can read. I graduated high school and I went to a trade school after that.”

The girl raised an eyebrow and said happily, “Your parents must rock! Most don’t keep their Ewoks after they present and they stop sending them to school after the oldest one presents.”

Dean shook his head and said calmly, “My mother died when I was young. My father is an asshole. Alpha sent me and my little brother to school. He said he didn’t want a stupid omega.” 

The girl frowned and said, “At least you have an alpha that cares. Anyways, my name is Charlie so let me know if you need anything.”

Dean nodded and watched her leave. He looked around the room and it was nice but it didn’t feel like home. The only scent he could smell in the room was his own and the scent of Charlie. He couldn’t smell Alpha or Sammy. He missed them already and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of never seeing them again, like he had planned was starting to feel painful.

He flipped on the television to distract himself and it took him awhile to find something. The channel selection left something to be desired. Dean ended up watching a show on landscaping. It was interesting, but he knew he always hated doing yard work with Alpha. It was hot and uncomfortable. Sammy always seemed to get lost in pulling weeds, but he couldn’t. It just wasn’t his thing.

 After a while, Dean flipped off the television. He wandered over to the schedule and looked at. Dean figured that he might as well meet some of the people that live here. There was nothing going on at the time, so Dean wandered down the hallway.

He found the laundry room and a small gym. Dean made his way to what looked like a common area. There were people watching television together, chatting, and playing board games. Dean’s eyes caught an Asian kid, who couldn’t be more than 17 or 18. The kid was playing chess by himself. The kid looked a little twitchy and he was missing a finger. Dean didn’t know what to think about that.

He thought the kid might need a friend and he had his fill of upbeat people for the day. This kid might help settle his mind. Dean walked over to the kid and he saw a slight baby bump. Carefully Dean asked, “Mind if I sit down and play a game with you?”

The kid didn’t look up at him but he nodded in agreement. Dean sat down and watched as the kid reset the game board. They played in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Dean kind of wished Sammy was here. His little brother was better at chess than him. Dean decided he should say something, “My name is Dean, by the way.”

The kid looked up at that and said carefully, “My name is Kevin. Why are you here?”

Dean sighed and said reluctantly, “I got a little hormonal with my pregnancy and I started hitting my little brother. Alpha got pissed forbid me to speak to or see Sammy and sent me here for _treatment._ ”

Kevin nodded and said quietly, “My alpha would have killed me if I hit him. I refused to do something one time and he cut off my finger. I don’t think he would have cared if I hit another omega. I ran away from Crowley when I found out I was pregnant. He doesn’t know I am here, but I am hoping once I have the baby. I can start a new life on my own.”

Dean tried to think of something he could do that would cause Alpha to cut off one of his fingers and he couldn’t think of anything. He was pretty sure he could murder someone and Alpha wouldn’t do that. Dean knew he had a good alpha. He just didn’t want to be locked up in this facility.

Dean replied cautiously, “I am sure you will do fine on your own.”

Kevin gave a small smile and said awkwardly. Dean could tell Kevin wasn’t used to talking to people, “Maybe after you have your baby, your alpha will let you see your brother again.”

Dean frowned and said carefully, “Yeah, I hope so.” Dean realized something as he sat across from Kevin. His father could kidnap him from where he was and sell him again. He may not be as lucky. He could end up with someone like Crowley. Dean also didn’t know how he felt about never being able to talk to Sammy again. He missed his brother.

++

Sam spent the morning exploring with Gabriel. He quickly found that Gabriel’s idea of exploring was visiting every cake and candy store he could find. Sam didn’t care that much for sweets and Alpha never allowed them to have much candy, to begin with. He knew the only exception was Dean’s pie obsession. Alpha always fueled Dean’s pie obsession. They had a freshly baked pie at home at least twice a week. When Dean was in heat, they would go through a pie or two a day.

Sam wondered if they were still going to have pie at home without Dean there. He knew when he was away at college, he would buy a pie from a local bakery before Dean and Castiel would visit.  Sam remembered that he once he was allowed to work he used the money he made working at the coffee shop to buy it. He knew he had to work three hours to be able to buy the pie. Sam knew Alpha could buy it for Dean and have in the past, but Sam wanted to do something special for Dean. He wanted to show Dean that he mattered.

He knew in hindsight that he probably didn’t tell Dean that he loved him enough. Sam didn’t tell him every day and he regretted that now. He wondered if that was why Dean never loved him. He knew he had always been a burden to his brother. Sam didn’t know how to show Dean that he mattered now that he was locked in a treatment facility. He knew that if he could convince Alpha then he may be able to talk on the phone to Dean. He figured he could try to ignore the hurtful things his brother would undoubtedly say so he could tell Dean that he loved him and cared about him. He thought that maybe if he proved himself enough then Dean would at least care about him again.

After lunch, Gabriel and Sam were walking back to the motel to meet Alpha. Sam knew after his near attempt, he had someone with him all the time now. Alpha was even in the bathroom with him when he showered. It was annoying to some degree because at times he just wanted to be left alone. It was then that Sam had an idea. He turned to Gabriel and asked, “Do you know if there is an omega bakery in this city?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and said with uncertainty, “I don’t know but I am sure we can find out. Why?”

Sam shrugged and said nervously, “Well, I was thinking that maybe the facility Dean is at will allow him to receive baked goods from a bakery run by omegas. If they do then, I could send him a pie once a week or something. Alpha gives me spending money so I could use some of it on Dean. Maybe if I show him that I care, he will want me in his life when this is all over.”

++

They ended up going back to the motel room and looked through the phone book. It didn’t take them long and they found three bakeries run by omegas. All three of which sold pie. Sam was excited. He was even more excited when he found out two of those bakeries did make deliveries to the patients at Dean’s treatment facility.

Gabriel declared that they had to taste test the pie. Sam agreed because bad pie would definitely not send the right message. Alpha was back from getting Dean checked in by the time they were ready to head out to taste test. Alpha smiled at the gesture and seemed to like the idea.

The first bakery they stopped at made their pies using omega food standards, which meant the pie was more of a crusty paste than an actual pie. Sam likened it to the toaster pastries, he and Dean would eat as kids. It wasn’t one of his fond childhood memories, not that he had very many happy childhood memories to recount. Gabriel was right in that he never really got to be a kid.

The second bakery was all natural and the pies were delicious. The staff was a little surprised to see three alphas walk into their bakery. Sam could understand how that could be perceived as odd. Even though they were in a free state, there was still a lot of prejudice against omegas.

Sam said to the counter girl, “I would like to have a pie delivered to a patient at Glenwood Springs.”

The girl smiled and said nervously, “Sure, what type of pie?”

Sam glanced at Alpha briefly before answering. He was just looking for a visual approval from him which he got. Sam replied a little anxiously, “Umm, I would like this to be a recurring thing. Say once a week on the same day. His favorite types of pie are apple and cherry.”

The girl nodded and said calmly, “Got it. Recurring delivery while he is inpatient is $25.00. We can type up a personalized note to put in with the pie too. You can’t write it because of your scent. They freak out about that sort of thing over there. If you want we can drop one off today for the patient. The first couple days are a little rough from what I hear.”

Sam nodded and replied, “That would be perfect. Thank you.”

Sam finished up at the bakery after giving Dean’s name and Alpha providing them with Dean’s patient number and room number. Alpha insisted that he pay for it, which Sam could understand but he wanted it to come from his funds. Alpha pointed out though that even Sam’s allowance was money that he gave him, so in a way this was just a greater allowance. Sam was able to accept that.

++

It was around five and someone dropped off Dean’s groceries along with a couple changes of clothes in his size. He didn’t ask for much. He just asked for the basics to last couple days until he left. After he had lunch in the cafeteria, he decided he wasn’t going to that again. Everyone he ran into was messed up. Kevin seemed okay, but it was pretty clear his alpha was a lunatic. There were more abused omegas than Dean cared to think about.

All of them on Dean’s part of the facility were pregnant and most were running away from their alpha. Dean found out that his room was actually a suite. Most patients didn’t get what he had. Most patients were two to a room with a bed, desk, and a shared bathroom.

Dean’s room was nicer because he was a low risk for self-harm and as one of the other patients put it his alpha was loaded. He wasn’t sure about Alpha being loaded. Alpha never flaunted his money. Dean knew Alpha has driven the same ugly car for the ten years that he had known the man. Although, Dean knew Alpha paid for Sam’s college and living expenses when his little brother was away. Alpha never batted an eye at the expense.

Dean was about to sit down and watch some mindless television when he heard a knock on his door. He looked to see Charlie walk in holding a small box. He stared at her for a moment, because he didn’t expect her to just walk into his room. He shook his head and said carefully, “Hi Charlie, can I help you?”

Charlie grinned and held out the box. She sounded joyful, “Someone has an alpha wrapped around their finger.”

Dean walked over and took the box from Charlie. He sat it down on the counter and opened it. Dean was excited when he saw he had gotten a pie. As far as Dean could tell it was a cherry pie. It was his second favorite pie. Apple was his favorite. Dean saw a small note taped to the inside of the box.

Dean pulled it out and looked at it. The note was typed and read.

_“Hey Dean,_

_I hope they are treating you alright. I just wanted you to know that you are loved! We miss you, already._

_Love you._

_Sammy”_

Dean felt something pull inside of him. If this was really Sam’s doing, it likely wasn’t a one-time thing. This was something Sam would do for him consistently. Sam had always been considerate of him like that. Dean remembered growing up where most kids would make their parents a Christmas card at school, Sam would make one for him. Sam would give the Valentines, Mother’s Day, and Father’s Day cards to him too. Sam would always tell him that he loved him in those cards.

Dean remembered Sam always looking at him so expectantly for something. All Dean could do was give Sam a hug and tell him he was a good kid. Dean knew he had never told Sam that he loved him, as least not any time Sam could remember. He remembered the last time he told someone he loved them. Dean told his mother that he loved her. Then mere minutes later a fire broke out and she died. In his four-year-old mind, he thought that expressing love for someone caused a fire.

He knew as an adult and rationally, that telling his mother he loved her did not cause her to die. She died from a hot water heater exploding. Dean knew that, but he still couldn’t get the word to leave his mouth. Every time he tried he just saw a fire. Dean regretted never being able to tell Sam or Alpha that he loved them.

Dean was starting to wonder if maybe he should stick this out. Maybe four months of seeing a therapist and going to group therapy could help him utter those words to them. Maybe he could fix whatever it is inside of him that made him be cruel to Sam in the first place so he could be a better brother to him. He knew he couldn’t fix Sam’s self-hatred, but he could fix himself. 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean decided to stay at the facility for a little while longer. He felt better and less tense. Things didn’t set him off as easily and he thought this might be a good thing while he was pregnant. He was now seven months along and he felt like a beached whale. His feet were even starting to swell when he stood for too long. The highlight of his week was the pie he got from Sam. It always had a little note saying something nice and telling him, he was loved. The pie was amazing.

He did see Alpha a lot. The first month he was here, Dean only saw Alpha twice. Then when Sammy’s college ended for the term. He started seeing Alpha every day. Dean liked getting to talk to Alpha, even if the glass was separating them and it gave him the feeling of being a convict. Alpha would just talk about his day and how he was able to telecommute to work due to the circumstances. Dean couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more going on.

Dean was worried about Sam. He had not seen or spoken directly to Sam since he came here. When he asked Alpha how Sam was, he always got the same answer. Dean was told Sammy was fine and not to worry. It was kind of hard not to worry. Dean wanted to see his brother and make sure he wasn’t cutting his arms to pieces again or something more self-destructive.

He never voiced his concerns about Sam to anyone, not even his therapist. Dean refused to talk about his brother. He didn’t want to cause Sam problems. Dean knew Sam was defective and he wasn’t sure about the laws in California, but he didn’t want Sam to end up in a state home. They didn’t need to know about Sam.

Dean had heard enough about Garth’s opinion on Alpha. Garth thought that he should ask for boundaries. His therapist thought that he was objectified as a sexual object on a daily basis. While Dean didn’t necessarily disagree with that he had no idea how he would ask for terms or even an equal relationship with Alpha. The man bought him and Dean knew that he was an item to bought and sold where he lived. His opinion didn’t really matter much or ever.

So here Dean was in his room with Garth sitting across from him. Garth decided to try a different method to get Dean to talk to him about Sam. He watched as Garth pulled out a sock puppet, a very stupid looking sock puppet. Dean closed his eyes and wondered if it was possible just to fall asleep for the next hour so Garth would leave and harass someone else.

Dean couldn’t fall asleep and he felt his irritation level rise with the cartoon voice Garth made for the puppet, “I’m Mr. Fizzles and I won’t tell anyone what you say. I just want to know about your brother and your other alpha, Samuel.”

Dean grumbled to Garth, “Seriously, that puppet is stupid.”

Mr. Fizzles responded with a hurt, “But I am a real boy and I only want to help. I have an alpha that was mean to me too. Is Samuel being mean to your brother? Is that why you won’t tell me about him?”

Dean opened his eyes and said sharply, “My brother is Samuel, you idiot. We didn’t present the same. He goes by Sammy or Sam.” After Dean got done talking he realized that he just responded to the question from a puppet. He gave Garth what he was after. He answered a question Garth had asked him repeatedly since he got here. Dean felt like an idiot.

Garth slowly put the puppet down and sounded a little shocked, “You’re mated to your brother? I thought that Castiel bought you and your brother. How did that happen?”

Dean sighed he stared at the ceiling and decided to open the floodgates. “Sammy was mated to Castiel before he presented. He was 14 when it happened. Sammy would have panic attacks and Castiel thought that mating with Sam would help. He thought the mating mark would put Sam at ease. He spent close to two years convincing Sam that it would help. I..I didn’t like that it happened, but Castiel had been touching Sam for two years at that point. It was only a matter of time before he put his knot inside of him.”

Dean looked at Garth and saw that the man was listening intently, but not judging or if he was judging he wasn’t stating how he felt. He continued, “I had sex with Sam before he presented. We were all sleeping in the same bed and Sam brushed up against me while we were sleeping. It woke me up and I knew it was Sam. Castiel prompted us to do more together. Looking back, I don’t know if Sam really wanted to or if he was just doing as he was told. I never asked him and I know I should have. Anyways, when he presented as an alpha, Castiel told him to mate with me. He was crying when he did it.”

Garth remained silent for a moment then he asked, “Did that change your relationship with Sam?”

Dean laughed and shook his head no, “It honestly didn’t. Castiel still treated Sam like an omega and I still treated him like my little brother. Sam has less freedom than I did. Anytime, he shows an alpha trait he gets punished. Castiel doesn’t beat him because of the panic attacks but he still gets punished. Sam is very good at being an omega. All the stereotypical omega things, he can do without too much effort. The complex things alphas have to handle cause Sam to fumble but he still manages.  I always thought that Sam stayed with Castiel because he’s defective. For Sam, it was either death, a state home, or remain the property of Castiel. He never said those were his choices in those words, but I think we both knew.”

Garth nodded and asked carefully, “What about prior to Castiel? I know your father hit you, but did he hit your little brother.”

Dean grimaced and ran his hands over his belly. He let his mind wander for a moment to how he didn’t think he could get any bigger without exploding. He sighed and spoke distantly. This was all the stuff he was keeping from Garth. All the things he never wanted anyone to know about Sam, because he didn’t want it to get used against his brother. “Our father beat him worse. I could deflect some of it on me, but Sam always got the brunt of it. He would tell Sam stuff too like how no one loves him and how when I present as an alpha he was going to kill him for being broken. I haven’t told Sam that I…” Dean gestured as if to indicate love or at least he hoped that was the message, “since he was six months old. Then when I got pregnant I started acting like my dad. I would say no one loved him, beat him and tell him he should die like our dad did.”

Garth showed no judgment and stated, “I am sure your brother knows you love him and care about him even if you can’t say the words right now.”

Dean shook his head and gave a humorless laugh, “I haven’t seen or spoken to him since I’ve been here. I don’t know what he thinks. All I can tell you is I overheard Sam telling Castiel’s brother that the only person who has ever loved him was Castiel and Sam thought that was his imagination making him believe that. I feel like I let him down.”

Garth nodded and asked, “So you feel guilty?” Dean nodded and Garth continued, “That is good. If you want, I can call him and ask that he either stop by for visitation or call you. I can be there if it would make you more comfortable.”

Dean shook his head no and said quietly, “No, I can face my brother. He deserves that.” He glanced at the clock and realized his time with Garth was coming to an end. Dean started to dread the impending hug that Garth insisted on giving every single day.

++

Sam and Alpha had been staying in a nice apartment since his college term ended. He finished his Bachelor degree and he was taking the next term off. The reasoning was Dean’s baby and other issues going on in his life. Sam was continuing to have a rough time. Before they moved out to California, Sam cut himself three more times. Alpha found out each time.

It didn’t matter how many times, Alpha would tell him that he loved him. It always felt false to Sam. Sometimes, he would yell at Alpha and tell him that. Other times, he would ignore Alpha and sulk. Sam knew he was acting erratically, but he felt like the walls that kept him together were crumbling.

Sam knew the reason why they moved out here was so he could go to therapy and see Dean even though he had not been allowed by Alpha to see Dean. Sam’s therapy program was an intensive outpatient program. It lasted eight weeks from eight to noon every day except weekends. It was a lot of therapy. In the afternoon, he worked part time technical support for a local company. It was one of his therapist’s ideas for him to get a job and have control over the money he earned.

It felt weird not telling Alpha what he was spending his money on and how much money he was making. It didn’t feel right to Sam, but everyone he spoke to told him that it was okay to feel that way. They told him it was just a step and it would get easier. Sam wasn’t sure if Alpha liked the idea, but Alpha didn’t tell him not to so Sam figured it must be okay. The only things he did with the money was switched it so Dean’s weekly pie was coming from his money and to buy water at work.

The other thing that Sam was forced to do in therapy was think about what he wanted out of a relationship and set terms. Sam remembered staring at the blank piece of paper wondering what terms someone as unimportant as him could set. He didn’t deserve anything.  He was worthless with no one in the world that really loved him. It was like his father had always said, he was just unlovable. In the end, he came up with nothing.

Sam got sent home from work today because it was slow. He was walking the short distance to his apartment when his phone rang. Sam looked at it and didn’t recognize the number. The only people that called him were Alpha and Gabriel. He thought about letting it roll to voicemail. Sam decided to answer it, “This is Sam.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then Sam heard a goofy male voice, “Hey Sam, this is Garth Fitzgerald from Glenwood Springs. I am Dean’s therapist and I would like you to come by and talk with him.”

Sam’s first thought was to tell Garth that he would have to check with Alpha. Then he remembered that Alpha wasn’t expecting him home yet and he had been told to make decisions for himself. The situation made him uneasy, but everyone said that uneasy feeling would get better. Nervously Sam said, “I don’t know. I.. ah.. I realize he doesn’t like me and I don’t want to create stress during his pregnancy.” Sam knew it was a weak excuse, but it was all he had.

Garth sighed and said, “You do know that the reason why Dean attacked you is because he is more attached to you than Castiel, right?”

Sam was a little startled by that statement and he didn’t understand. Sam sounded a little dumbfounded when he said, “What?”

Garth replied flatly, “No one told you then. Sometimes when an omega has more than one mate, they will lash out at the one they are closest to… The one they love the most. In Dean’s case, it was you.”

Sam looked up at the blue sky and wondered if Garth was lying to him. Everyone had a thing with lying to him and he was sure Dean couldn’t possibly love him. Dean had never said he loved him or said his dad was wrong when he said hurtful things to him. Growing up, after John got done beating him and telling him he was worthless. The only thing Dean would say was, _“Sammy, let’s get you cleaned up.”_

Sam knew what his therapist had to say about his life. His therapist thought he suffered years of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse. John was physically and emotionally abusive. Castiel was physically, emotionally, and sexually abusive. Sam wasn’t sure if he believed those things about Alpha about or not. Alpha had been the only person who’s ever made Sam feel wanted, loved, and appreciated in this world.

His therapist wanted him to end things with Castiel and start over or negotiate terms. They had resources available to help him get on his feet and find full-time work if he left. Sam didn’t want to leave Castiel because he didn’t want to leave Dean or face the world alone. However, more and more during the course of his therapy, he was starting to think about how little he meant to Dean. Sam was starting to seriously consider leaving but making decisions were very difficult for him and he didn’t know how he could function normally. He felt better with Castiel telling him what to do, but everyone told him that was wrong.

Sam decided that he should go talk to Dean. He could tell when Dean was lying anyways. Finally, Sam said, “Okay, if it is alright I can be over to see Dean in about an hour.”

++

Sam waited patiently to see Dean. He was a little jittery and he was mentally preparing himself for rejection. He was also mentally preparing himself to get punished by Alpha for doing this. Sam didn’t want to think about how many rules he was breaking by being here. The most prominent one in his mind being that he couldn’t speak to Dean until Alpha said otherwise.

Finally, Sam got led to a room that had an entire glass wall. Sam knew this would be the glass separating him and Dean. Sam watched as Dean entered his side of the room. His brother looked healthy and his baby bump had grown. Sam bit the side of his cheek to keep from smiling at Dean. He lowered his gaze to the floor remembering before Dean left, Dean would hit him for looking at him. Sam knew Dean couldn’t hit him now, but he could still feel the sting of those hits in his mind.

Sam heard Dean snort a laugh and he thought Dean was about to start making fun of him. Dean sounded upbeat, “Sammy, what is with the yellow polo shirt and khakis? Does Alpha have a new dress code I should know about?”

Sam glanced down at his clothes and realized he was wearing his work uniform. He frowned and said nervously without looking up, “Oh, this.. this is my work uniform. I am working technical support part time.”

Dean sounded cheerful in reply which Sam couldn’t figure out, “That’s great, Sammy.”

Sam nodded and asked quietly, “So how are you doing? Alpha hasn’t told me anything.”

Dean gave a small laugh and said, “I am doing better and Alpha must think so too if he let you come here.” Sam glanced up and saw Dean smiling at him. By looking at Dean, Sam could tell his brother was nervous but was trying to hide it.

Sam looked away from his brother and confessed, “Alpha doesn’t know I am here. Your therapist asked me to visit you. I’ve accepted whatever punishment Alpha gives me for disobeying him. I.. I just wanted to see you, to tell you that I love you as your brother. I know or at least I don’t think you feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you that.”

Sam looked up at Dean and saw a shocked expression on his brother’s face. He didn’t know what to make of that but he was strongly considering leaving now that he said what he had wanted to say to Dean for months. Sam knew Dean would have nothing to say in return. His brother never did.

Sam watched his brother step forward and touch the glass. Dean looked a little teary-eyed and Sam was fairly certain that was just hormones making Dean emotional. Dean’s voice was quiet and weak, “Sammy, I know I don’t say the words, but I feel the same way about you.”

The only thing Sam could see when he looked at his brother now was Dean’s complacent face when they were kids. It was the look Dean would get on his face while he watched him get beaten and degraded by his father. It was the look Dean had when John made Sam repeat the things he said. It was the face that told Sam that Dean just didn’t want to clean bloodstains or get taken by child protective services so he cleaned Sam up afterward.

Sam knew Dean didn’t have that complacent look on his face now, but that complacent look from the past was all Sam could see. He suddenly didn’t know how to react to the boy who didn’t care about him as a child suddenly caring about him now. All Sam knew was his chest felt tight and the room felt small. He had to leave.

++

Dean felt like an idiot as he walked back to his room. He managed to cause Sam to have a panic attack again and this time, he wasn’t even sure what he did. He felt like he couldn’t win. Dean wondered if he just had to force out the, _“I love you.”_ Dean didn’t know if that would help or make it worse.

He did find out from Sam’s panic attack that Sam was on medication. Sam had anxiety pills in his pocket and Garth gave him one with a glass of water after he started to come down. Garth didn’t try to do therapy with Sam. He just talked Sam through steadying his breathing. It was difficult for Dean to watch. Prior to getting pregnant, he would hold Sammy when that happened but now he couldn’t touch his brother. Dean did smile when Garth hugged Sam before he left. He could tell the hug was unwanted on Sam’s part.

Dean didn’t know how to make things right with Sam. All he wanted was his annoying little brother back. He didn’t care if they never slept together again. That wasn’t what he wanted from Sam, not anymore anyways. He just wanted his brother. He wanted the person who would irritate him to no end then show him that he loved him in the simplest ways. Dean wanted that back.


	18. Chapter 18

Much to Dean’s relief Sam came back the day following his panic attack alone. They talked and while Dean doubted they worked things out, at least Dean understood he didn’t do anything to cause it. It was just a memory of him doing nothing to help Sam in the past that triggered it. Dean wanted to argue that he did try to protect Sam from their father, but he didn’t. The words dried up on his tongue. Sam had every right to think that. Dean knew he could have done more, but didn’t.

They spent most of the time resting their backs against the wall with their shoulders pressed up against the glass. If the glass wasn’t there they would have been touching. It was the closest they could get to each other. Dean wanted to touch Sam and smell his scent. He missed it more than anything, but he didn’t want to start being cruel to Sam again.  

Dean was surprised that Sam was in therapy but he thought it was good. He found it interesting that Sam’s therapists were telling him the same thing as Dean’s therapists. Dean wondered if they all had the same instruction manual or if they were right.

He started to see Sam every couple days after that. Sam was always alone and wearing his work uniform. Alpha never mentioned Sam visiting and Dean never mentioned it to Alpha. Dean was fairly certain Alpha didn’t know Sam was visiting. Dean enjoyed his time with Sam and he didn’t want to mess that up.

Even though, most of what they talked about were whatever piece of their past therapy brought up. It was still nice to be there for Sam and Dean couldn’t express how good it felt for Sam to tell him that they will figure it out. Dean did find it painful to hear what Sam thought about himself. Sam was always so perfect to Dean and he couldn’t understand how Sam could think those things about himself.

Dean did find out a lot of things about Sam from their chats. Much to Dean’s relief, he found out Sam did want to mate with him and Sam was crying because he didn’t want to be an alpha.

He found out Sam grew up thinking that no one loved him and his father was going to kill him, literally. His brother had tried to run away before but their dad always caught him. Sam never made it far and Dean remembered the one time, Sam disappeared for a few days. It was about six months before Castiel bought them. Dean thought John was going to kill Sam. Both of their bodies were black and blue by the time John was done. Sam was worse, though.

He found out that Castiel was the first person who Sam thought cared about him and loved him. John never lets Sam play sports or do scholastic meets like Alpha did. Alpha let Sam do those things and Alpha was always there for the event. Dean remembered that Alpha was always the first one to tell Sam, he was proud of him and that he did a good job. Alpha praised Sam for every single thing he did right. It was something Dean knew Sam never had before.

Dean was never very emotionally supportive of Sam. He told him that he was good and he was proud of Sam sometimes, but Sam always prompted it. Alpha would praise Sam without Sam having to prompt him. Alpha made Sam feel like he was worth something. Then Dean got pregnant and caused Sam to be treated like nothing again. It pushed Sam over the edge.

Dean supposed that was how their lives differed. Sam, despite being four years younger, was smarter than him. Sam would sometimes help him with his homework. His brother always encouraged him. Sam would give him a hug when he was looking sad. Their dad treated him differently. Dean knew he wasn’t exempt from his father’s wrath but if he lied, cheated, and stole enough, he could gain his father’s acceptance. Sam was never accepted by their father.

He hadn’t seen Sam in a couple days and he was missing his time with Sam. He hoped everything was okay but he knew if Alpha found out, it would be all over. Dean got called to the visitation room. He stepped in and saw Alpha. He could tell Alpha was a little upset. Dean wasn’t sure why. Sam’s therapy program was ending this week so that had to be a positive thing.

Tentatively Dean said, “Hi, Alpha.”

Castiel remained silent for a moment. Then he sighed. He sat down in a nearby chair and said sadly, “I know Sammy has been coming to see you. He told me. Well, he told me a lot of things yesterday that I am not really sure how to process.”

Dean grimaced slightly but then composed himself. Rationally, Dean knew that he should apologize to Alpha for not telling him. It wasn’t lying to Alpha. He just wasn’t talking about Sam’s visits. However, Dean was pregnant and a pregnant Dean did not always think things through rationally. He blurted out, “Where is Sam?”

Castiel frowned but replied calmly, “With Gabriel, I assume. My brother came and got him last night after our fight. Gabriel took Sam’s side which is why I am here. I wanted to talk to you about some of the things Sam said to see if you feel the same way. If so, then I think all three of us need to talk about how we can work things out to make this a workable situation for all of us.”

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to make of this situation and he was suddenly filled with an urgent need to leave the facility. He felt like he had to track Sam down and make sure he was okay. Dean didn’t think Gabriel would do anything bad to Sam. Gabriel would probably show Sam a bunch of porn that may or may not scar Sam for life, but other than that Dean thought Gabriel was pretty harmless.

Nervously Dean asked, “What if we don’t feel the same way?” Dean had no idea why he was asking this, but he had to know why it was important for him and Sam to feel the same about certain things.

Castiel sighed and leaned forward, “If you weren’t eight months pregnant, I would want you to kneel while we talk. But that isn’t advisable. The reason why it is important is because last night Sam and I got into a disagreement. Sam was talking about leaving because of the way he had been treated. I want to keep you and my child with me.”

Dean took a step back and stated, “I won’t leave Sammy. If you put him in one of those state homes or kill him, I will never forgive you.”

Castiel let out a defeated sigh and asked, “Do you really think that lowly of me? Do you really think I would do that to Sam? I love Sammy. I want him and you to be happy, but I also want my child and both of my boys in my life. I want to work things out.”

Dean sat down in a chair and propped his feet up. Sometimes comfort during pregnancy overrode a very serious conversation. Dean took a slow breath and said a little shakily, “I’ve heard a lot of messed up stories about the things alphas do over the past couple months. It made me doubt my trust in you. I have no doubt that you’ve treated us better than ninety percent of the alphas out there, but you still treat us like we’re your pets. Sometimes when a pet a gets unruly, the owner has to take it to the pound or put it down.”

Castiel let out a low growl and snapped, “Sammy is not my pet.”

Dean shook his head. He knew this conversation was either going to make or break their relationship. He also knew that most courts in free states still gave sole custody of any children to the alpha. Dean knew he could lose his little bug to Castiel. Although, the thought did cross Dean’s mind to say the baby was Sam’s. That may buy him and Sam enough time to disappear if Sam would even be willing to do that.

Carefully Dean said, “Okay, what did Sammy say?”

Castiel crossed his arms and stated firmly, “He said the two of you have been talking about this stuff for weeks. You tell me.”

Dean closed his eyes and thought that, of course, Castiel wouldn’t just outright state what Sam had said. He let out a slow breath again. It was one of the breathing exercises he learnt while he had been at the facility. Dean didn’t like to admit it but some of the things he learnt here were actually kind of useful.

Slowly Dean said while staring at a spot on the floor, “We don’t like only getting to wear panties. I think for both of us it objectifying us. Especially when other people come over. I know that is why Sam never brought any friends over to meet you, even in Palo Alto. Sam gets cold in the winter months too. I know for me, I always invited people to my shop and never the house. I felt like they wouldn’t respect me if they saw me like that.”

Dean glanced up and saw Castiel nod. His voice still carried authority but Dean could tell Castiel actually listened to what he said. “Sam said basically the same thing. I am willing to negotiate when you’ll have to dress like that. One thing Sam said was that he didn’t like the idea of raising a child in an environment like that. Sam thought it was too sexualized.”

Dean started to pick at the fabric absently on his pant leg. He glanced up at Castiel and saw the man staring intently at him. Dean let out another slow breath and said nervously, “I agree with Sam on that. Do you want me to continue?”

Castiel had a sad expression on his face but said calmly, “Yes, Dean.”

He licked his lips and said thoughtfully as he tried to remember how Sam worded this. “We don’t want you to punish us anymore. Sammy and I are both adults and we were kids when you bought us so I understand punishing us then. But now I think we are past the point of you having to hit us or make us stand in the corner to get your point across. I.. We want you to talk to us when we screw up so we can work it out together. I mean, I think there may still be times when you have to take the paddle to me, but I would appreciate it if you talked to me first and strike later.”

Castiel prompted Dean and said calmly, “There is more to your feeling on that Dean. It has to do with your baby.”

Dean ran his hands over his belly and said quietly, “I don’t want my baby to grow up in a home where it is okay for one of his parents to hit the other one. I don’t want him to think that is okay. I don’t want him to get sold if he’s an omega and has to wake up every day expecting a beating. I don’t want him to treat an omega like that if he’s an alpha. I want him to treat an omega like he would want to be treated.”

He saw that Castiel had a completive look on his face. Carefully Castiel asked, “Do you wake up expecting to get beaten by me every day?”

Dean grimaced and thought about the question. He didn’t expect to get beaten every day but he remembered getting severely spanked and not wanting a repeat. Dean knew that if Castiel hadn’t spanked him in the past he would probably still be lying, flirting with girls, and other unsavory things. Not wanting to get hit was and still is Dean’s main motivator behind not engaging in a certain behavior.

Carefully Dean said, “Not now, because you trained me. I think the last time you spanked me was when we came home after Sammy’s last term at Stanford ended. I called Sammy a name and I got punished for it.”

Dryly Castiel said, “You called him a defective bitch.”

Dean winced. He knew that was when he was a month along at the time and even then he was starting to lash out at Sammy. Dean knew he shouldn’t have called Sammy that and he didn’t feel like Castiel did anything wrong. His voice wavered a little bit when he continued, “Yeah, that wasn’t every nice of me. But ah... I think when I was younger it helped me a lot. I learnt a lot of bad habits from my dad and I am stubborn. So spanking worked to get the point across and helped me to become a better omega.”

Castiel nodded and spoke honestly, “I don’t know if sending Sam to therapy did more harm than good. While, he hasn’t hurt himself since he started. Sam has seemed more confused and uncertain about himself. Sam has had a number of emotional outbursts and has insisted on doing things without my supervision. I’ve let him have some space, but the more space I give the more he seems to become confused.”

Dean wondered about the sudden slight change in subject, but he didn’t comment on that. He was just glad he wasn’t getting interrogated anymore. Dean knew what Sam was going through. He had talked to his brother about it at length during their visits over the last couple weeks. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to disclose, especially with the knowledge that Sam may have left Castiel. He decided to keep his answer simple, “I think Sammy is just trying to find himself. He’s never fit in and he’s only felt accepted by you. The people he is seeing for therapy have been telling him that you have been abusing him.”

Dean couldn’t help but frown at the shocked, “What?” That came from Castiel’s mouth. It was suddenly clear to Dean how little Sam was telling Castiel about his therapy. Not like Dean blamed Sam, he wouldn’t want to come home and tell his alpha that his therapist thought he was getting sexually and emotionally abused.

++

After meeting with Castiel, Dean started pacing back and forth across his room. He was worried about Sam. Castiel did not know exactly where Sam was. Alpha got his information from Gabriel which was terrifying to Dean. Gabriel was not a person Sam needed to spend a lot of time around in Dean’s opinion.

He decided to leave and go look for Sam. Dean knew he had to find his brother. Sam was his responsibility. Checking out of the facility was fairly painless but it did take a few hours. They tried to talk him out of it but Dean wouldn’t hear any of it. Dean just wanted his brother back.

The first thing Dean did after leaving, with nothing more than a change of street clothes and the envelope with his personal and financial information Alpha had given him before he went to the facility, was pull some cash from his bank account. Then he checked into a nearby motel because a pregnant omega did not need to be wandering the streets alone.

Dean opened his envelope of information and found the piece of paper with contact numbers. He thought about calling Alpha, but Dean knew Alpha would come get him. Dean wasn’t sure if Alpha would put him back in the facility with Sam currently being out of the picture or not. Dean went with his gut and dialed Sam’s number on his newly purchased cell phone.

The phone rang a few times before an unfamiliar voice answered, _“Sasquatch’s phone, this is Gabriel.”_

Dean flexed his grip on the phone and stated as calmly as he could, “This is Dean. Can I talk to Sam?”

Gabriel sounded surprised, _“Dean? I thought you were in the facility. This isn’t the number for the facility.”_

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Gabriel, I really just want to talk to my brother. Can you please give him his phone?”

Gabriel hummed for few moments and then he heard Gabriel knock on a door. Dean had never heard the playful tone leave Gabriel’s voice until he heard Gabriel talk to Sam, _“Hey kiddo, it’s your brother. He wants to talk to you._ ”

Dean heard some movement and the sad voice of Sam. _“I don’t want to take Dean away from Alpha.”_  

Gabriel sighed and Dean heard Gabriel state firmly, _“Dean’s a big boy. If he wants to talk to you, he can make that choice. Please talk to your brother, Sam.”_

Dean heard some rustling with the phone and then he heard Sam’s weak voice, _“Hey Dean.”_

He hesitated for a moment. Dean knew Sam was upset and he didn’t know if he was making it worse or better. Carefully Dean said, “Sammy, I am worried about you. I left the facility after Alpha told me that you left with Gabriel. Please tell me where you are or you can come to me.”

Sam’s reply was a little distant, but it was laced with concern. _“I am fine, Dean. I will come to where you are. I don’t want you to have to take a bus or walk along ways while you’re eight months pregnant.”_

++

Sam asked Gabriel to take him to the motel Dean was staying at. He knew Dean was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It was just Dean was vulnerable right now and if he tried to defend himself against an attacker, the baby could get hurt. Sam couldn’t have that on his conscience. Sam packed his things before he left Gabriel’s house, because where Dean went that was where he would go.

The motel Dean was staying at was nicer than the ones they stayed in as kids before their father sold them. Motels always brought back memories of that day for Sam. It was one of the scariest days of his life but Sam liked to think something good came out of that day. They got away from their dad and Alpha was better than their father.

Dean greeted Sam before he even had a chance to knock. Sam knew he should have guessed that Dean would be waiting for him. Gabriel didn’t wait around because Sam asked him not too. Sam stepped inside the motel room as Dean closed the door. He had barely dropped his bag before Dean pulled him in for a kiss. It caught Sam by surprise but he returned the kiss. Sam ran a hand over Dean’s belly and smiled because their alpha’s baby was in there.

Sam didn’t know how long they stood there just taking in each other’s scents. To Sam, it felt like that piece of a home he had been missing was finally there and he was grateful to have it back. Eventually, they moved to the bed. Dean laid down and Sam rested his head on Dean’s chest. He idly ran his fingertips over Dean’s belly. Every once in a while, he felt a kick and it made Sam feel happy.

Dean broke their silence with a question, “What do you want to do about Alpha?”

Sam gave a noncommittal shrug and said quietly, “I don’t know. I disrespected him and refused to accept punishment. I was angry and I told him what I thought about everything. Then I freaked out and locked myself in the bathroom. I called Gabriel and asked him to come get me. I heard Gabriel and Alpha get into an argument when he arrived. I.. I couldn’t look at Alpha when I left.”

Dean kissed Sam on the top of the head and wrapped his arm around Sam. He gently said, “It’s okay, little brother. I got you.”

Sam was quiet after that while he sorted through his thoughts. He was confused by just about everything lately. Being back with his brother felt right and not having to take off his clothes felt different, but Sam thought he liked it. Finally, Sam said quietly, “Going to therapy confused me. They were telling me everything I liked about my life was wrong and I should do everything differently. I’ve been trying it their way and all it does is make me angry and frustrated.”

Dean didn’t say anything for few moments. Then he asked, “What do you mean Sammy?”

Sam rested his hand on top of Dean’s belly for a few moments and said a little shakily. “Submitting to Alpha made me happy. It made me feel accepted and loved. I think you’ve always loved and accepted me but before Alpha, I think that you were just too busy making sure we didn’t die to really spend the time nurturing me like Alpha did. They said Alpha was manipulating me into feeling those things. They said he was abusing me and I don’t want to believe that.”

Sam could tell by his brother’s silence that Dean wasn’t sure what to say. He heard Dean sigh and state, “Sammy, I don’t think Alpha abused you or me. He did plenty that I know you didn’t like and he did some things that I thought were wrong. Spanking you when you were twelve and having a panic attack was wrong, for example. I know you’ve been given a lot of shit for mating with him so young and I’ve said things about that which I regret. He never molested you, Sam. I know he gave you a choice and I know that he only did it because he thought it would help you.”

Sam started to circle his fingers around Dean’s belly button. It was popped out with the pregnancy and it felt different to Sam. He was also trying to distract himself from this conversation. One thing therapy had done was it made him unsure in his sex life. It made him doubt what he wanted and it made him think that what he was doing was wrong. It made Sam feel dirty when the activity once brought him pleasure. Sam knew it was because the words of the therapists were running through his head telling him he shouldn’t like that.

He sighed and closed his eyes, “Things would be so much easier if I was an omega like I wanted to be.”

Dean chuckled lightly and said smugly, “No way, I have slick that comes out of my ass at random times. I am currently pregnant and I crave pie all the time.”

Sam laughed slightly in return and murmured, “Dean, you’re always craving pie.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel was lost. He knew his boys didn’t like certain things, but until Sam’s outburst he never really knew the extent to which it bothered the boy. The fact that Sam locked himself in the bathroom to hide from him, spoke a lot to Castiel about the state of their relationship. Hiding like Sam did indicate to him that Sam was, at least on some level, afraid of him. It brought his mind back to a conversation he had with his brother nearly eight years ago.

_He had sent the boys to his room to wash up and get ready for bed. Castiel was checking the house to make sure all the doors were locked and the chores were done. When Castiel wandered into the kitchen he saw Gabriel eating his candy that he normally kept hidden away. He didn’t want the boys to get into it and Castiel was certain that Gabriel found it because his brother knew his hiding spots._

_Gabriel glanced at Castiel and shook his head. His voice was grim, “What are you doing, Cas? Those boys are terrified of you.”_

_Castiel leaned against the counter across from Gabriel and crossed his arms. He stated firmly, “No, they are not. They love me.”_

_Gabriel popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and stated bluntly, “If either of them loves you, which I doubt, they love you only because no one in their life has ever shown them what real love is. I’ll be honest. I am concerned about the little one more so than the bigger one.”_

_Castiel snapped at his brother, “Of course you would be concerned about him. You haven’t been able to get your eyes off of him all evening. You are not going to touch my mate and I am not going to listen to you try to manipulate me into letting you knot him.”_

_Gabriel shook his head once more and stated sadly, “The fact that you think, you can give permission for someone else to do that to him worries me. Sammy is a person. Dean is a person. They have feelings, just like you and I do. They both look at you like you’re a minute away from smiting them.”_

_Castiel huffed out a breath and tried to calm himself. Through gritted teeth, he said, “I do treat them like they are human. I send them to school. I help them with their homework. I praise them and I give them attention. I do everything I can to make them feel wanted.”_

_Gabriel nodded and said sarcastically, “You also beat them when they don’t do what you want. Hell, you probably beat them when they voice an opinion that is different from yours. Do you know what is going to happen Castiel?”_

_Castiel glared at his brother and waited for him to continue. He knew there was no point in interrupting Gabriel’s rant._

_Gabriel seethed, “The little one is going to present as an alpha. There is no way that kid is an omega. He is either in the one percent or he has a different father than Dean. I would bet my life savings on it. But by then you’re going to have him so fucked up in the head, he probably won’t be able to make even the most basic decisions by himself. However, I would love to see the look on your face when you realized that you mated with an underage alpha and not an omega like you thought.”_

_Castiel tilted his head at his brother. He stated coldly, “What do you want from me, Gabriel? I am treating them like omegas and better than Michael’s omegas. At least they get to wear panties and are not forced to be naked all the time. I don’t beat them either and I never hit Sammy. He has panic attacks.”_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes and stated incredulously, “Good to know that you are only smacking Dean around. I am sure he loves being your personal ass to spank.” Gabriel paused and Castiel knew his brother was steadying himself. When Gabriel started talking again, he stated gently. “Cas, what I am trying to say is if you ask them to do something that you are not comfortable doing yourself then you shouldn’t order them to do it. Let Sam put down the bear. Let them both put some clothes on. Let them call you by your name. Let them question you and argue with you. Let them have a different opinion than you and don’t punish them for it.”_

_Castiel finally stated calmly, “I think I have a handle on both of my omegas. It is not going to change the way I manage my house because you don’t like it. The near equality thing you had with Kali nearly cost you your life. If you had treated her like an omega from the start that wouldn’t have happened.”_

Castiel was pulled from his memory by a knock on his apartment door. He hoped it was Sam, but something in his gut told him it wasn’t. Castiel just hoped it wasn’t someone coming to tell him Sam was dead or worse. He opened his door slowly and saw Gabriel.

His brother just walked past Castiel and into the apartment. If he didn’t like his brother, Castiel would have asked what exactly he thought he was doing. Castiel followed Gabriel to the living room where Gabriel sat down. He stood and waited for his brother to say something. They did not part on good terms when they spoke yesterday.

Gabriel sighed and looked up at his brother, “Dean checked out of the facility.”

Worry bubbled up inside of him. He wondered if his big omega was okay. It wasn’t wise for a pregnant omega to be out on his own, especially with as close Dean was. Castiel frantically blurted out, “Where is he? Is he okay?”

Gabriel studied Castiel for a few moments. Castiel knew his brother was deciding whether or not to tell him anything. In the end, Gabriel commented vaguely, “Dean is with Sammy. As far as I know, they are both fine.”

Castiel stared at his brother for a moment and asked probably a little too harshly, “Are you keeping my mates from me?” He knew it was a stupid thing to say. He knew Gabriel had no interest in having an omega after Kali. Even though, Sam wasn’t an omega. Castiel knew a large part of his behavior was that of the typical omega.

Gabriel grinned and said playfully, “I have enough sex with my job. I don’t need _your_ mates, who may or may not want to be _your_ mates anymore.” He paused and added seriously, “They are staying at a motel. I will keep an eye on them to make sure they don’t end up homeless or hungry.”

Castiel wanted to hurt his brother for not taking Sam and Dean back to him. He took a moment to calm himself. Then he stated as calmly as he could. “Please Gabriel, tell me where they are. I promise I will respect them and I will leave if they ask me too.”

Gabriel eyed Castiel for a moment before turning his head away and simply stating, “No.”

Castiel let out an exasperated sigh and said agitatedly, “I own them. You have no right to keep this information from me.”

Gabriel laughed at him and Castiel felt himself getting angry. His brother stood and started to walk toward the door. He turned back to his brother and stated calmly. “When you realize they are not your personal property and they want to talk to you, I will tell you where they are.”

Castiel was speechless as he watched Gabriel leave his apartment. He wanted to argue with Gabriel and yell at him, _“I bought them.”_ But he didn’t, Castiel knew Gabriel viewed Sam and Dean as equal to him. It was a concept Castiel honestly had trouble grasping. It wasn’t that he didn’t think both of his boys were smart and capable. He just thought they needed direction. He thought that without the proper direction, discipline and control in their lives they would both suffer.

++

It had been two painfully long weeks since Castiel found out Dean left the facility. He had looked for Sam and Dean but he came up empty. The staff at the omega bakery had clearly seen Dean, but would not speak of it. Not that Castiel could blame them, he knew they didn’t want to get in the middle of a dispute over who owned an omega.

Castiel thought about staking out Sam’s work to try to talk to Sam, but he thought better of it at first. Sam needed to be able to work without the fear of being followed. After a week, Castiel pushed his concerns for Sam aside and waited outside Sam’s work during his normal working hours. Castiel saw no sign of Sam and no sign of Dean. He waited outside Sam’s workplace nearly every hour of the day for a few days and he didn’t so much as catch a glimpse of Sam.

He was thinking about going back home and leaving his boys be. Castiel held out hope that they would come around to him sooner or later. He didn’t really want to consider the possibility that they were lost to him forever because of his own selfish actions. The longer this silence went on the more Castiel felt a pull inside of him, to give his boys whatever it was they wanted, just so they would come home.

Castiel decided to consume copious amounts of alcohol to help numb his mind. He pulled down a bottle of whiskey from his cabinet in the kitchen. He frowned at the bottle. It was one his boys had given him for his birthday. Sam purchased it because omegas couldn’t purchase alcohol where they lived, but Castiel knew Dean probably dictated which one to buy. Despite Castiel not letting either of them drink, Dean seemed to know his whiskey. Castiel guessed that was something Dean learned from his father.

He slowly started to pour himself a small glass when there was a knock at his door. Castiel put down the bottle of whiskey and went over to open his door. He felt relief wash over him as soon as he cracked the door enough to smell the scent of who was on the other side. Castiel knew it was his boys. He smiled in relief and happiness when he saw their faces. They looked nervous, but they were both alive and appeared to be unharmed.

Castiel ushered them into the apartment. They both seemed a little hesitant but entered. Once he closed and locked the apartment door, he was suddenly struck with not having the slightest clue what to do. In past, he would have made them kneel, petted them a little bit, praised them, and told them to strip down to their panties. But Castiel knew they had issues with that and he didn’t want them to walk back out the door.

It took him a moment to think and he decided to treat them like he would anyone else coming over. Castiel knew that was what Gabriel had been telling him all along, but he decided not to focus on that too much. Castiel gestured toward the sofa and his voice betrayed him. His nervousness leaked through, “Please have seat. I’ve missed you both.”

He watched Sam and Dean share a look and then they both went into the living room. Castiel was expecting them to sit down on the sofa. Instead, they both took out their pillows for kneeling and knelt down. Dean looked uncomfortable which Castiel figured would be the case with as pregnant as he was. He remembered what Gabriel had said about treating them the way he would want to be treated.

With that in mind, Castiel gently pulled Dean to his feet and sat him down on the sofa. He picked up Dean’s pillow and positioned it behind his back. Castiel hoped it was comfortable. Castiel gently asked, “Is that comfortable, Big Omega?” Dean looked up at him and nodded. It was a little concerning to Castiel that Dean wasn’t speaking. He remembered how during his visits to Dean at the facility that Dean tended to put his feet up. “Do you want to put your feet up? I can move the coffee table closer to you.”

Dean mutely nodded and Castiel frowned. He carefully moved the coffee table a little closer to Dean. Then he maneuvered Dean’s feet onto the table. He noticed Dean was wearing simple slip on shoes, like the ones at the facility. It was a sharp contrast to the work shoes Dean normally wore at home. Castiel gently ran his fingers over Dean’s ankles and noticed they were swollen. He decided he would have to work on that later after they had worked some things out.

Castiel then turned his attention to Sam. Unlike Dean, Sam was perfectly healthy. Well, Sam was healthy physically. Castiel wasn’t sure how Sam was doing mentally. He wished he could take Sam’s mental pain away, but Castiel knew that was impossible. He had also realized over the past couple days that he was the cause of some of Sam’s pain.

He knew that unlike Dean, Sam never complained about kneeling. Even the extended kneeling, Sam did at school didn’t seem to faze him. As it was Castiel was unsure, if having Sam sit on the sofa near his brother would be viewed as a welcome gesture or rejection. In the end, Castiel decided to move Sam so he was kneeling near the other end of the sofa where he decided to sit. Sam was kneeling in between, Castiel and Dean, but he was facing Castiel.

After a few moments of just sitting, the silence from his boys was becoming unnerving. Castiel reached out a hand and started petting Sam’s hair. Much to his relief, Sam didn’t flinch away from the touch. Castiel was wondering what exactly he should say to break the silence. He didn’t have to speak first, Sam did. Sam’s voice was quiet and ashamed, “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Castiel looked down at Sam and frowned. He spoke honestly, “Don’t be sorry, Little Alpha. You have nothing to feel sorry for. I’m the one that let you down. My failures as your alpha are not on you. I’m sorry, I didn’t listen to you and I am sorry I scared you to the point you felt like you had to leave.”

Sam gave Castiel a confused look but didn’t say anything else. He seemed to peacefully rest his head on Castiel’s knee. Castiel wasn’t sure what to make of this sign of affection. He liked it and he hoped that things were moving in the right direction for them. Castiel didn’t want to think about the possibility of his boys walking back out the door tonight.

Castiel was once again greeted by silence. He looked at Dean, who seemed to be watching his brother closely. He knew Dean had always been protective of his brother. The only time that wavered was when Dean became pregnant, but Castiel couldn’t hold that against Dean. It was an illness making Dean act that way, not the way Dean actually felt.

Castiel broke the silence this time. He kept his voice neutral and calm, as he didn’t want to set either boy off. “Dean, how are you doing?”

Dean glanced at Castiel wearily. It told Castiel that even though Sam was warming up to him again; Dean was still on uncertain. Not that Castiel could blame Dean, their last chat had been tense and he knew that realistically Dean could go into labor at any time. Castiel could tell that Dean was half scared to talk to him, “I am okay, Alpha. We wanted to work things out with you.”

Castiel closed his eyes in relief. He knew he would give them just about anything they wanted right now. However, he had a feeling that their silence was them feeling out his reactions. Castiel opened his eyes slowly and decided that if he wanted to make them feel secure and wanted, he had to state what he was willing to give. Castiel knew he wasn’t going to give them everything because he wanted a room to negotiate with Sam and Dean.

Castiel spoke carefully and politely, “I want you both to be honest with me. I don’t want you to lie to me and I think you both know how I feel about lying. However, I do realize both of you want to change some aspects of our relationship. Sam, you don’t have to carry your bear around anymore.” He paused, “I think you would both feel better if you could wear more clothing at home. I am okay with that. However, I do expect your undergarments to be panties and your collars to be worn. When we are in my bedroom without Little Bug, I expect both of you to strip down to your panties.”

Dean grumbled under his breath and Castiel could not make out what Dean said. He raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean looked off to the side of the room and finally stated clearly. “Why the panties? I mean, we’re dudes. We have equipment that makes panties feel okay sometimes, but most of the time it is an annoyance. They are frilly, itchy, too soft, and they aren’t designed for male omegas.”

Castiel smiled and said calmly, “Then maybe we can find you something else that will suit both of us. I can deal with you and your brother not matching perfectly if we can find another solution.”

Dean took a deep breath and steadied himself. Castiel could tell Dean was expecting more of an argument. Sheepishly Dean stated, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel nodded and continued, “I know both of you dislike punishment and that is the point of punishment. You’re not supposed to like it. I am willing to forego punishments so long as a verbal correction works. If a verbal correction does not work, I will punish you. I know you both have concerns about being punished in front of my child. I won’t hit you, Dean, in front of your child. I may spank you in private but the child won’t see it. I will use corner time like I do with your brother for you in front of the child.”

Sam slightly pulled away from Castiel’s hand that had been petting him. He looked down at Sam and he saw a pleading look in Sam’s eyes. It was hard to resist. “Please don’t do that to us. We want to be able to talk to you when you think we misbehaved and we want to be able to work things out without.. punishment.”

Castiel hummed for a moment while he thought about what Sam said. Finally, he said, “I am willing to do that. However if needed, I will still punish you in private.”

Sam exchanged a look with Dean and it became clear to Castiel, they were basing their acceptance or rejection of whatever he had to say off of each other. If this situation wasn’t so delicate, Castiel knew he would have separated them and talked to them in private. Sam nodded in acceptance and said a quiet, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel sighed in relief and said finally, “I still wish to hand feed you both and I want you to continue kneeling before me. I know you both have varying feelings on this, but let me tell you why I want to continue. It calms you both down. If you are having a bad day or getting unruly it centers you. I have seen it calm each of you down at different times. I am not sure what your thought processes are but the most content looks I’ve ever gotten from either of you are when you’re on your knees in front of me. The way you both relax when I feed you is important to me. You both need to be able to relax.”

Dean sighed and clearly did not look happy. He forced out a bitter, “Fine, but when our child gets bigger will he be allowed to feed himself?”

Castiel nodded a yes and calmly, “Of course, it is an important skill for him to learn. I should also make it clear to both of you that I am not going to change how I treat our children based on how they present. I do agree with not selling our children if they are omegas. I want them to finish school and move to a free state to pursue whatever life they want. I know the two of you were never given that courtesy but I like to think I saved you from a life that could have been far worse.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He quietly said, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel nodded and asked carefully, “So do each of you accept me back as your alpha?” He was hopeful and he didn’t think there were any more pain points to discuss with them.

Their voices were quiet and Castiel could hear the submission in their tone, “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled. Then he got up from the sofa to go retrieve their collars. He was happy to have his mates back. He hoped they were happy too.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean had no idea what to expect when he went into labor. Well, he had a pretty good idea from the classes he attended on it at the facility, but he was pretty sure the lied to him. He was miserable and there was nothing magical or fun about this. It was painful and he thought his body was trying to rip itself apart.

The one major plus that Dean could find was he stayed in California to have the baby. He told Alpha rather bluntly that he wanted to be treated like he was human when he went into labor. He could tell Alpha wanted to argue or order them to go home, but Alpha didn’t. Alpha accepted it. Dean didn’t even want to think about what labor would be like for him back home. At least here he was in a free state.

About halfway through labor, Dean realized he was cranky. He was taking all of his frustrations out on Alpha. Much to Dean’s irritation, no matter what he said Alpha found it humorous. He also decided that he liked Sam holding him, which he would never admit later. Sam’s arm around him and his brother’s gentle way of touching his mating mark calmed him down some. It wasn’t enough to keep him from snapping at Alpha whenever he got near, but it was something.

He made Sam continue holding him during the birth and he could tell by the look on Sam’s face that he was less than pleased about it. Very wisely, Sam kept his mouth shut and just planted little kisses on his mating mark. Sam’s jeans did get wet with Dean’s body fluids during the birth and Sam didn’t complain about that either.

When the doctor handed Dean, the little baby that had been growing inside of him covered in gunk, Dean felt happy. He still wouldn’t call it magical or fun, but he was happy. Dean held the baby close to his chest and he felt Sam put one of his hands over his. Sam lightly touched the baby’s cheek and his eyes opened slightly at the touch. Dean knew that back home, he wouldn’t have been given his baby. The doctor would have handed his baby directly to Alpha and Sam probably wouldn’t have even been allowed in the room since he wasn’t the father.

Dean took a moment just to stare at his creation. The little creation that made his feet swell, caused him to be a jackass to his brother and made him stand up for himself. The baby had a mop of dark brown hair. It looked to be nearly black like Alpha’s hair. The baby’s eyes were green like his but they looked hazy. He looked a lot like Alpha and a little like him and Sam.

Alpha got to cut the umbilical cord and then, much to Dean’s dismay he found out he had to deliver the placenta too. That wasn’t nearly as bad as giving birth to the baby, but it was still uncomfortable. Dean let Alpha hold the baby while he did that. Dean would have given the baby to Sam, but Sam was holding him which felt more important to Dean at the moment.

Dean refused to let a nurse’s aide clean him up. It was bad enough to have a strange beta’s hands on him during the birth. He asked Sam to clean him up, which Sam did without complaint and with the same level of care only Sam could pull off. Sam removed the soiled pads from the bed which was put down to catch most of his body fluids. Then his little brother wiped him down gently and changed the sheets. Sam settled him back down in bed and Alpha handed him back his baby.

Dean watched Sam change his clothes. He grinned at his brother because only Sam would have brought his own change of clothes. Although, Dean was pretty sure he saw a change of clothes for Alpha in the bag too. Sam was always thoughtful like that. After Sam was changed, he laid back down on the bed with Dean and Alpha stood off in the corner of the room. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of that and he didn’t want to make Alpha feel unwanted. It was just right now he wanted his baby and his brother. They were the two most important things in his life.

He watched as Alpha came over from the corner of the room and kissed him on the cheek and said quietly, “I am proud of you, Dean. You were brave and you did such a good job. What are you going to name our baby?”

Dean looked up at Alpha dumbly for a few moments. He had never thought about names for the baby. He had always assumed that since he was an omega he wouldn’t get to name him. That’s why he called the baby, Little Bug, it was a nickname and something Dean could give his baby. He looked over at Sam and saw that his brother looked just as shocked as he did.

Dean adjusted his soft hold on the baby and said with uncertainty, “I’ve never given it much thought. I didn’t think I would get to do that.”

Castiel wiped Dean’s hair out of his face and said calmly, “It’s your baby, Dean. Of course, you would get to name him. Unless you don’t want too.”

Even with Castiel’s reassurance, the idea that he would be responsible for Little Bug’s legal name terrified him. If he picked the wrong name his kid could get bullied relentlessly and his son could grow up to hate his name. It was a lot of responsibility. Dean wasn’t sure if he really wanted to name his baby, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine telling his son he didn’t want to name him.

Dean was silent while he stared at his baby and tried to think of a name that he liked. He could think of two girls’ names easily enough. He liked Claire and Emma, but he had a boy so that wouldn’t work. Finally, it came to Dean. He tentatively asked, “How about Benjamin? We could call him Ben.”

Castiel smiled and said, “That sounds perfect.”

++

The baby’s full name was Benjamin Castiel Milton-Winchester. In Castiel’s family, it was a tradition for the middle name to be that of the alpha father if the baby was a boy. Dean asked for his son’s last name to be hyphenated. Alpha had let them keep the last name Winchester and it seemed only right that Little Bug would get to be a Winchester too.

Much like most of Sam’s feelings as of late, he was uncertain about leaving California. He knew he was at risk if he went back home. He wasn’t a fit alpha and Sam knew Alpha had enough documentation to prove it. Sam knew that therapy didn’t really help him all that much. It did teach him not to act on his desire to hurt himself and end what his father couldn’t finish, but it didn’t mend that broken and hopeless feeling inside of him.

Sam knew he would never be whole or normal. He often wondered why he was dealt such a life. He knew he lived in a world where he will never be accepted, where he will always be viewed as defective, and beyond hope. However, when Sam saw Benjamin for the first time he knew he had a purpose. If nothing else, Sam wanted to make sure his nephew didn’t end up like him and Dean.

Still, he wasn’t sure if he should leave California. He decided to meet an old friend before he left. Sam knew she would have a very opinionated response to his life problems. He also knew she didn’t view him as broken or defective. Jessica thought that was just made up by other alphas to keep the pool of available omegas higher.

For the first time in Sam’s life, he invited Jessica over to his home when Alpha was there. He got permission from Alpha to not only be fully dressed, which had become common since they renegotiated things but also for him not to have to wear his collar. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be Alpha's. It was just he wanted to keep his life private and he thought the collar might set Jessica off almost immediately.

There was a familiar knock at the door that Sam heard as he was changing Ben. Dean had insisted he do everything for the first couple of days. Dean had finally come to his senses and now he was sleeping peacefully on Alpha’s bed. He scooped Ben up and carried him over to the door. Alpha got there first and opened it.

Sam heard Alpha state calmly, “You must be Jessica. Sammy has told me a lot about you, please come in.” 

Jessica eyed Alpha suspiciously and then she greeted him with a little hate in her voice, “You must be the guy that bought Sam and his brother. Nice to finally meet the guy that thinks he can buy people.”

Sam stepped forward in probably a vain attempt to avoid further drama. He stepped in between Alpha and Jessica. He was sure the nervousness leaked through his voice, “Jessica, I am glad you could make it. This is Alpha. His name is Castiel.” He nodded toward the baby and said proudly, “This is Ben.” He gave a nervous smile as Alpha kissed him lightly on his cheek.

He noticed that Alpha decided to ignore their houseguest when he asked, “Is Dean still sleeping?”

Sam looked at Alpha meekly, he really wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. He never had anyone over before. Alpha didn’t look happy, which based on Jessica’s statement he really couldn’t blame Alpha for. He didn’t like this and he was wondering if even asking permission for Jessica to come over was a mistake. He rocked Ben slightly in his arms when he said nervously, “Yes, Alpha. He appears to have finally decided that he needs sleep and Ben is quiet so long as someone is holding him.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and Sam internally cringed. She wasn’t going to make this an easy evening. The topics he wanted to discuss were difficult enough for him, but adding in Jessica apparent hatred for Alpha; Sam wasn’t sure he could get the advice from Jessica that he wanted.

Alpha smirked at Jessica then turned his attention back to Sam. He asked politely, “Do you want me to take Ben while you talk to your acquaintance?”

Sam wasn’t an idiot. He knew Alpha had rejected Jessica as being his friend. He knew that Alpha was only letting him talk to her now out of kindness. Sam was uncertain about what the consequences would be. He never had friends over before. He could tell by the look in Alpha’s eyes that he wanted Ben, so Sam gently transferred the newborn into Alpha’s arms. He felt his nerves get the better of him when he said, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Alpha smiled at him and praised, “You’re welcome Little Alpha.”

Sam then led Jessica into their dining room and they sat down at the table. It was weird to sit at the table with Alpha home but Alpha had given him permission to do so. He sat for a few moments before he said anything. Sam couldn’t help how disappointed he felt, “You really shouldn’t have said that to him. Alpha isn’t a bad man. We could have been purchased by far worse and if I wasn’t sold before I presented my father would have killed me when he found out I am an alpha. Alpha saved my life.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and stated passionately, “Anyone that would buy another human being is an asshole. I don’t care how wrapped in sugar he might be. He put a collar around your neck and claimed you while you were a child. You never had a chance in Hell.”

Sam frowned and decided not to voice his disagreement with her statement. He was beginning to wonder if inviting her here was a mistake and maybe she couldn’t give an objective opinion. He sighed and said tentatively, “A lot has happened since I left Stanford. I went to therapy for my problems. I started hurting myself and it scared Alpha deeply, so he made me get help. He didn’t lock me away forever or kill me like he legally could have.” Sam paused and looked thoughtfully into the distance for a moment then he said quietly, “He probably should have.”

Jessica reached out a hand to touch Sam but then she withdrew it. The malice left her voice and it was now gentle, “Sam, you’re not defective or whatever it is they call alphas like you. You’re the way you are because the world is full of assholes and idiots that hurt you.”

Sam nodded and gave a weak smile, “The therapy caused me to have doubts. It brought up things I tried not to think about and I became very confused. I would become angry at Alpha for no reason and I could never escape my own self-hatred. I disobeyed Alpha and refused to accept punishment. I panicked and I left with Alpha’s brother. Dean was so worried he checked himself out of Glenwood to find me. We lived on our own for a couple weeks, but we both felt like something was missing. So we talked to Alpha about coming back.”

Jessica gave a weak smile and said sadly, “Your brother loves you dearly. Do I want to know what you felt like was missing?”

Sam frowned and ran his fingers over the tabletop. He sighed and said, “I know everyone thinks it is wrong of me to feel this way, but I trust Alpha and I feel better when he is in control of my life. I was forced to make choices and do things on my own that I would normally rely on Alpha for. It was confusing and I didn’t like it. I always felt like I was going to make the wrong choice and get punished for it.”

Jessica leaned back in her chair and said as calmly as she could. “Then you should keep trying to make choices and building your own path. One day you’ll realize you’re not going to get beaten for it or whatever the Hell it is Castiel does to punish you. It’ll be okay, Sam. You just have to keep trying. You can’t keep living like this. What if something happens to Castiel? Then what?”

Sam bit his lip and thought. He really hadn’t considered what would happen if Castiel died or became gravely injured. Dean had a baby now which had to be cared for. He knew nothing good would happen. Sam looked off in worry and said bluntly, “Michael would take Dean and Ben. Michael would throw me in a state home. If Gabriel got to Alpha’s home first we would be okay. Gabriel would protect us and keep us together. But Gabriel lives further away and I know that won’t happen. My life would be over without Alpha anyways, so I deserve whatever fate I am dealt.”

Jessica shook her head and stated calmly, “Or you and Dean could stay here, in a free state. Michael can’t take Dean or Ben if anything happens to Castiel. Michael can’t throw you in one of those awful state homes.”

++

After Jessica left, Dean was still asleep and Castiel moved Ben to his bassinet. He sat down on the sofa and Sam curled up on his lap. He could tell Sam was frustrated and confused. Both of which, weren’t all that uncommon for Sam these days. He knew Sam was struggling with accepting himself and accepting what made him feel happy. 

He heard Sam whisper into his chest, “Alpha, I don’t what to be what I am.”

Castiel knew Sam was talking about being an alpha. Sam’s gender identity had been an issue ever since he presented. Sam was once one of two perfect omegas, but then he turned into his perfect alpha. Castiel wished Sam would just quit beating himself up all the time and let himself be happy. Softly Castiel said, “Little Alpha, you and your brother are the best mates I could ask for. The fact that you’re an alpha makes you all that more special and rare. Any alpha should be honored to call you theirs.”

Castiel felt his shirt getting wet with Sam’s tears. He held onto Sam and gently brushed a hand through his hair. Sam quietly sobbed, “I hate myself.” All Castiel could think was what Sam wasn’t saying and what was being left unsaid. It was his role. He had listened to Sam’s conversation with Jessica and he realized everything Gabriel said was right. He had damaged Sam. Castiel didn’t know if Sam was beyond repair or not. He hoped not.

He lightly touched around Sam’s collar and he whispered to Sam, “You’re perfect. I’m never going to leave you, Dean, or Ben. You’re all safe. I love you, Sammy.” He felt Sam’s hand grab onto his shirt and he kissed the top of his head. He would give anything to make Sam feel better, but he also knew Dean could help Sam more than he could.

Sam muttered back to him, “I’m not perfect. I’m broken and stupid. I shouldn’t like the things I like because I am an alpha.”

Firmly Castiel said, “Sammy, look at me.” He watched as Sam obediently raised his head to look at him. He gently brushed Sam’s hair out of his face. He kept his voice stern, “You’re not hurting anybody by living your life in a way that makes you happy. If submitting to me makes you happy then do it and don’t worry about what other people have to say. There is only one person who has to live your life and that person is you. You can either live your life being miserable by trying to be what society thinks you should be or you can be happy and be who you want to be. Creating your own path may not be being the alpha you presented as. It may be being the omega you feel you are.”

Sam looked away and said quietly, “Dean said the same thing.” 


	21. Chapter 21

They stayed in California for two months after the baby was born. Alpha didn’t want to take a long road trip with Ben being so small and Dean refusing to let his baby fly. Alpha offered for either him or Sam to take a flight home with Ben and Dean would drive back with who was left. However, there was no way Dean wanted his baby hurling through the sky in a giant metal box. It was unnatural and Dean didn’t care what anyone said, there was no way flying could be even remotely safe. It was nerve racking enough when Dean had to take a flight to visit Sammy in college. He wasn’t putting a life he was responsible for on a flight.

Tonight, was their last night in California and Alpha wanted to do something rather strange. He told Dean that they were going out to dinner and Sam would be watching the baby. The entire time, Dean had belonged to Alpha, they had never once gone out to dinner without Sam with the exception of when they drove to see Sam in college. Then sometimes, they would stop somewhere to grab a bite to eat. However, Dean knew this was different.

This was a date. Dean knew he had never been on a date before. He went from being a teenage boy and checking out the girls to Alpha’s omega basically overnight. Dean really didn’t regret any of that; he just didn’t know how to handle a date. He was still fat from being pregnant, even though he decided against nursing. Leaking man boobs freaked him out way too much to be okay with dealing with that for two years postpartum. His stomach was still flabby since he was only allowed to start doing sit-ups again two weeks ago. Alpha insisted that his body was fine, but Dean didn’t feel that secure about it.

Dean figured that while he was in the facility and Sam having more rights than him, at least socially, that he would have gone out on a date with Alpha. Sam had not been on a date with Alpha and to make matters worse Sam didn’t understand the concept of going on a date. It wasn’t like Sam ever had dating experience or was even single when most boys would start looking for potential mates. Sam was already claimed and Sam had an image burned into his mind of what would happen to him if he had a wandering eye.

He realized he was pretty much on his own and he was fairly certain that going on dates came before having a baby. Well, it would have if he wasn’t an omega and something to be bought and sold. Dean pushed the thoughts of his own lack of value out of his mind. He reminded himself that Sam and Alpha would make sure he was never sold like that again. Nothing like that would ever happen again.

In the end, Dean ended up wearing his favorite jeans from before his pregnancy. He still thought his body looked bad, but he could fit into his old clothes. He put on about three layers of shirts to hide his loose belly and other problems. He fiddled with his hair for way too long before he decided that he looked presentable.

Alpha dressed nicely as he always did. He wore his typical black slacks and white button down shirt. His hair was a mess, but that was typical for Alpha. Dean liked the messy hair look anyways.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, Dean wasn’t sure what to say. Alpha drove them to a part of the city where predominantly unclaimed omegas lived and worked. Dean found it surprising that they were going to a restaurant in that area of town. These omegas tended to have a more liberal mindset than what Alpha had.

The restaurant was a diner, which Dean appreciated.  His alpha knew him and didn’t drag him to some fancy restaurant. This was a nice first date and probably the only date they would ever have together. The waitress was an omega. Dean noticed that she eyed his collar then gave Alpha the once over. Not the once over to see if he was attractive; it was the once over to determine if Alpha was an asshole.

Luckily, Dean didn’t have to kneel and get hand fed during dinner. He counted that as a plus. Dean even got to order his own food, which never happened. Alpha always told him and Sam what to eat or narrowed down their choices. It was only when he went on a road trip with Sam that he got to really pick out what he wanted. It felt good. It almost made him remember what his life was like before he got sold.

As he ate he asked Alpha, “Why are you doing this?”

Alpha stopped eating his own burger and stared at Dean for a moment. Dean knew Alpha was finding the right words and trying to gauge if he was upset. Calmly Alpha said, “I felt I should do something nice for you. I realized I won’t be able to do this with you once we go home. I wanted to be able to go out to eat with you someplace where you would be treated well and like you existed. You have brought so much light to my life, I thought you deserved this.”

Dean shook his head and stuffed another fry in his mouth. He absently thought that Sam might have a point about it being better for Alpha to hand feed them. He did like to take large bites and put a lot of food in his mouth at once. Dean chuckled and asked, “So if I give you a baby, I get a date night?”

Alpha smiled and said firmly, “No, I am doing this because I love you.”

Dean eyed Alpha for a moment then he said quietly, “I know you do, but what about Sammy? We ditched him with Ben and he had been through more stuff recently than me.”

Alpha tapped his fingers on the table and said calmly, “Sammy enjoys walks and runs. He enjoys cuddling with me. He does not enjoy talking to other people. I would think that he would enjoy cuddling with me more than doing this. He would be in Heaven if I held him for a couple hours. If I held you for a couple hours, I think you might try to kill me.”

Dean smirked because Alpha was right. He didn’t crave that physical closeness like Sam did. He could deal with it and even like it for a short period of time, but the hours that Alpha and Sam spent curled up together Dean knew he couldn’t handle that. He would go mad.

++

After dinner they caught a comedy show put on by local omegas. Some of the actings were bad but it was a good time. Dean knew he was the only collared omega there and Alpha was the only alpha in the audience. It made him appreciate Alpha taking him to this even more. He thought it was amazing that Alpha would do this for him.

Dean hadn’t felt this free since the two weeks he spent without Alpha. He had enjoyed being able to do his own thing, but Sam was suffering and he really didn’t want to raise Ben without his other father. Dean also had feelings for Alpha. He couldn’t bring himself to say the L word, but Dean was fairly certain he felt that way about Alpha.

Working things out with Alpha turned out to be a good thing. Dean thought that this date was yet another example of how they were being treated better, not that they were treated poorly before. Things were just better now and he was happier. Dean was starting to feel human and valued for the first time in as long as he could remember.

When they arrived home, Sam was sleeping on the recliner with Ben on his chest. Dean noted that his brother looked worn out. For whatever reason, Ben liked Sam the most and always wanted to be held by Sam. Gabriel thought it had to do with Sam’s scent. Sam was the first alpha the baby smelled and Sam felt safe to the baby. Dean wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t question Gabriel’s opinion.

Sam cracked his eyes open when they walked in but once he saw who it was Sam let his eyes fall back closed and he went into a slumber. Dean and Alpha crept back to the bedroom and closed the door. Alpha kissed Dean on the lips and Dean felt his body light up. He had just gotten cleared for sex two weeks ago and thus far, he had refused to do anything because he felt ugly.

However now, Dean was willing to do what Alpha wanted. He let his hands fall loosely to his sides while he enjoyed the sensation of Alpha groping him and kissing his neck. Dean felt Alpha slowly start to remove his clothes and Dean was suddenly regretting wearing so many layers. It took a painfully long time for Alpha to remove his shirts and his pants. Until he was left standing there in nothing but panties and his collar. These panties were different, while they still looked like the annoying girly panties Alpha made him wear in the past, they were made for a male omega.

Alpha moved him over to the bed and pushed him down. Dean fell back on the bed and watched Alpha undress. He had always thought that Alpha was hot, but watching him strip off his clothes was very arousing. He hadn’t seen this side of Alpha in a long time. Probably since before he got shipped off to the facility for going crazy while pregnant.

Once Alpha was undressed, Dean appreciated the view for a few moments before Alpha’s naked body was over his and Alpha’s hands were pushing his panties down to his ankles.  Dean could feel his slick wetting the comforter underneath him and he hoped he didn’t ruin it. He felt Alpha caress his body and Dean keened with the touch. Then he felt Alpha’s hand on his cock.

Dean looked down a little confused. Alpha didn’t touch him there a lot. During a knotting Alpha would touch him there to finish him off. It was usually Sam, who got told to touch him there, so this was different and not a bad different.

Then something surprising happened. He felt Alpha’s mouth around his dick. Dean had gotten blow jobs before from his brother. Sam learned on how to suck cock using his dick because he was smaller than Alpha. Well, Sam had been practicing using Alpha’s fingers before they started having threesomes. Alpha just found it better for Sam’s training for him to suck on an omega cock and Sam didn’t complain about that.

Dean had never gotten a blowjob from Alpha. He could tell by the technique that Alpha didn’t have a lot of experience with this. Dean knew Alpha could give direction on how to do this well, but in practice, he lacked the finesse. However, Dean knew there was no way he would ever tell Alpha that. There was no good way to say, _“My little brother sucks cock better than you.”_

Instead of focusing on the differences, Dean decided to enjoy the ride. Alpha licked up his cock and sucked on that sensitive spot behind the head before sucking down further on the head. Dean felt Alpha tickle the head of his cock with his tongue and Dean groaned. He closed his eyes as and felt Alpha start to take all of him in his mouth.

It felt good and warm. The suction was good but every time Dean felt himself start to get close, Alpha would pull back and start licking his dick like it was a lollipop. Around the third time this happened, Dean realized Alpha was teasing him which was not nice. He reached out a hand and ran it through Alpha’s hair as he sucked. Dean’s voice was wrecked when he nearly begged, “Please Alpha, let me come.”

Slowly Alpha raised his head off Dean’s cock and stroked it in his hand. Dean stared at Alpha. Alpha’s eyes were lust blown and his lips were puffy from performing the blow job. Dean also suspected there was a fair amount of drool on Alpha’s face. It made him want to kiss Alpha. He felt Alpha insert a finger inside of him and ask hoarsely, “I can’t knot you, Dean. Your birth control will take six months to be effective. How do you want to come, Big Omega? Tell me.”

Dean was too turned on the care that he was doing this. Any other time, Alpha would have to push him a little further to get him to admit the dirty things that ran through his mind. Still, Dean had enough brain cells still functioning not to ask for what he really wanted. He wanted to come in Alpha’s mouth. Dean had no idea why he wanted that exactly, he had just never done that with Alpha before. He wanted to know if it would feel different from Sam.

Instead, Dean stammered out, “Please Alpha, get me off with your hands.” He felt Alpha pick up the pace with stroking his cock and it didn’t take long to push him over the edge. Dean felt good and lax, but he knew he still had to return the favor. He leaned up and kissed Alpha roughly. Then he asked, “How can I please you, Alpha?”

Dean felt Alpha run a hand through his hair and say roughly, “I want to knot your mouth.” He nodded his consent and moved his head down Alpha’s body to get to work.

++

They left around midday to return home and then it was a two-day journey to get home. Traveling with a baby was rough. Throwing into the mix that Ben always wanted whoever was driving certainly didn’t make things easier, but at least it was good to know Ben liked all of them.

Dean was currently cleaning his shop. He had Ben in a playpen so he couldn’t get hurt. Dean knew he would need to set up an area in his shop for Ben. He didn’t want to dump Ben on Sam when he had to work on a car. Even though Dean knew Sam liked Ben, Dean thought it would be unfair to him to ask Sam to be Ben’s constant babysitter.

He was startled from his work when he heard someone walk into the shop. Dean smelled who it was before the man spoke. It was Bobby. This old friend sounded grumpy, “Why do you have that baby of yours out in this dirty shop?”

Dean turned around and grinned. He happily said, “Hey Bobby, Ben likes hanging out in Daddy’s shop.”

Bobby chuckled and retorted, “I think Daddy likes Ben hanging out in Daddy’s shop.” Dean and Bobby both chuckled and Dean watched Bobby take a good look at Ben. His son was sleeping in the playpen and Bobby didn’t make a move to disturb him. Bobby got a contemplative look on his face and asked, “I’m surprised Castiel didn’t stick with the family tradition and name him after an angel. How did he come up with Ben?”

Dean smiled and stated, “He didn’t. Alpha lets me name Ben, but Castiel is his middle name. I was surprised that he let me name him.”

Bobby shrugged and said calmly, “Ben looks like a mix of Castiel and Sammy. There is a little of you in there, but more the two of them.”

Dean glared at Bobby and defended his half that made the baby. “Ben has my eyes and Sammy is my brother so of course, he would look a little like Sammy. He’ll grow up to be Dean Winchester with darker hair.”

Bobby gave a small laugh then stepped away from Ben. He looked around the shop before he asked, “So how are you doing? I heard Castiel shipped you off to crazy camp for omegas after you got caught abusing Sammy. From what Castiel has told me, your brother wasn’t doing so well and he went to California to get Sammy help.”

Dean shrugged and stated calmly, “I am doing better. Glenwood was actually pretty nice. Alpha paid for me to have a suite which was basically like my own apartment. I made a couple friends and I heard horror stories that I don’t want to think about. Most of the omegas there were escaping abusive alphas. Alpha looks like the Patron Saint of Alphas compared to some of the alphas in the stories I heard.”

Bobby grunted and said casually, “I’ve smuggled enough omegas across the borders into free states to have a pretty good idea what you heard, boy. Sometimes, I think those alphas forget omegas are human too.”

Dean squinted at Bobby and said carefully, “You smuggled omegas and you never told me this before?”

Bobby shrugged and defended himself lightly, “Castiel doesn’t know I do that. He would probably have a heart attack if he knew. That idjit is so proper sometimes it isn’t even funny. The reason why you didn’t know was because I never saw a reason to take you and Sammy out of state after Castiel and I had a little chat one day.”

Dean didn’t say anything but he gave Bobby a look which meant he wanted an explanation.

Bobby nodded and stated calmly but a little bitterly, “After the third time, when he beat your ass so hard you were limping. We had a little chat. Thankfully, Castiel wasn’t hitting Sammy anymore by that point. If he had laid a hand on that boy again, I would have taken both of you across the border regardless of what he had to say.”

Dean shook his head and said quietly, “Thank you. I didn’t know you did that. We talked about things in California and he agreed to stop hitting me for the most part. He hasn’t so much as swatted me lately. Alpha is talking to us instead of immediately going to punishment. It is a nice change. I know I’m happier and I think it is helping Sammy too. I just worry that Alpha is going to revert and things will go back to the way they were.”

Bobby looked off over at the baby and said firmly, “He won’t. Castiel may be an idjit but he’s not intentionally abusive and he keeps his word. He’s always tried to do right by you boys. He’s screwed up a lot and made the wrong choice sometimes but he still keeps trying.” 


	22. Chapter 22

The most memorable moments of being parents seemed to fly by.  It wasn’t long before Ben was walking, talking, and even going to school. He was in grade school now. He was smart like his Uncle Sammy and Alpha Dad. He was mischievous like his Omega Dad. Alpha Dad had to make a few trips to the school because if Ben’s behavior.

Life was good for them. Sammy finished law school and worked cases involving omega and alpha rights. He didn’t make much money doing it, but it filled a sense of purpose for Sam and to Alpha that was the most important thing.

Sammy’s work did lead to the closing of the institutions for so-called defective alphas. Sam successfully argued that they weren’t defective; they simply had an array of mental illnesses which were also seen to a lesser extent in betas and omegas. Sam never did talk about how he would have been labeled as defective. He never talked in the courtrooms or to the curious media about how he had an anxiety disorder.

Sam wasn’t able to make much progress with omega rights for a long time. He ended up telling his story of how he was sold to an alpha at age twelve. Sam talked about how little regard his father had for him and his brother. Somehow an alpha being sold always got people more upset than an omega getting sold. Sam couldn’t understand that but it was working toward outlawing the practice.

Dean was in the kitchen working on throwing together a casserole for dinner. He knew Sammy and Alpha wouldn’t be home until about six and he had the extra time to cook. He didn’t mind it and Dean knew Sam did his fair share of housework. His little brother and Alpha seem to be the only ones who could get Ben to clean his room. Dean knew that Sam had to use his alpha voice to get him to comply but Sam never mentioned it to Dean.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door slamming and Ben dropping his backpack on the floor. He wandered into the kitchen and the first thing Dean noticed was Ben had a black eye. The second thing he noticed was Ben looked pissed off. His son demanded, “Is it true?”

Dean looked at Ben rather confused for a few moments before he asked, “Is what true? You have to help me out here, Little Bug. Why do you have a black eye?”

Ben huffed out an angry breath and said harshly, “That omegas are stupid and that is why they need an alpha. They said that you are so stupid you need two alphas.” Dean stared at Ben like he had lost his mind and then Ben deflated a little. He sheepishly said, “It made me mad that they were talking about you like that so I punched them. Then I started to think that maybe they are right.”

Dean tried to keep his cool. He didn’t want to rip his son’s head off or match his tone, but he wanted to make sure his son respected him. Firmly Dean said, “First of all if I ever hear you call anyone stupid again, you’re going to regret it. I will be telling Alpha Dad about your outburst and he will decide if any further correction is needed.” He paused because he knew Alpha was going to be pissed. Dean took a breath to push that thought out of his mind. Then he asked, “Do you think Kevin is stupid?”

Ben looked at Dean skeptically and said defensively, “No, he is a genius. He knows six languages and he’s a doctor.”

Dean nodded and added carefully, “Yes, he is those things. Kevin is also an omega without an alpha. He raises his daughter without an alpha.”

Ben shrugged and tried to defend himself, “But Kevin lives with his mom, Linda, so he still needs help because he’s an omega.”

Dean rested both of his hands on the counter and took a deep breath. His son certainly inherited the Winchester stubbornness. He had to think of some sort of good response. Kevin’s mom was a beta and it was more like they lived together and split expenses. Kevin’s mom lived in a state where betas couldn’t own omegas when Kevin presented that caused Kevin to be taken away and sold. Dean knew that when Linda found out where Kevin was, she wanted to be close to him but living in a free state is more expensive. Hence, they lived together. Trying to explain that to a 9-year-old was going to be impossible.

Before Dean could think of what exactly to say to his son. Ben seethed, “See, I am right. Omegas can’t take care of themselves.”

Dean looked up to glare at his son when he caught Sam standing behind Ben awkwardly. He knew Ben did not know Sam was there. Sam went from awkward to offended alpha in about three seconds. There was no mistaking Sam was an alpha, “Benjamin Castiel Milton-Winchester, go to your room. Alpha Dad will be up to deal with you insulting our mate later. You may not use any electronics. I want you to think about what you said. Omegas are people, just like alphas and betas. The sooner you realize that the better off you’ll be.”

Ben jumped when Sam spoke and he nearly squeaked, “Uncle Sammy, I wasn’t saying Omega Dad was stupid. Just other omegas.”

Sam narrowed his gaze and firmly stated, “Go to your room now. I won’t ask again.”

Dean watched Ben angrily march up the stairs to his room and slam the door. Once the door was closed Sam’s face softened, “What was that about?”

Dean shrugged and said flatly, “He got into a fight at school about omegas being stupid. Even though he got in a fight to defend me as not being stupid; he still thinks me and every other omega is stupid. I don’t get it.”

Sam nodded and held out an envelope. He nervously said, “I got the test results back on that new blood test thing to show how Ben is going to present. I opened it to see, but if you don’t want to know I understand.”

Dean took the envelope and turned it in his hands a few times. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but being prepared for that sort of thing was probably wise. He carefully pulled out the piece of paper and read what it said. Ben was going to be an omega like him. Dean felt like his entire world just ended. His son was going to be nothing like him.

++

Castiel arrived home to chaos. Dean was having a meltdown about Ben being an omega. Ben was grounded to his room for calling Dean stupid. Sam was worried about Dean. Castiel didn’t know who to tend to first. He also had to deal with Michael’s wrath over having an omega son. He knew Michael would expect Ben to be sold, which was not going to happen. At least it would get Michael off his back to breeding with Dean again. However, it would put Gabriel on the top of Michael’s list to find a mate so hopefully, they could have some alphas in the family line.

He decided to deal with Ben first. Dean and Sam had each other. Sam probably wanted to cuddle which was undoubtedly annoying Dean by now. However, that should help to get his mind off things. Castiel knocked once on Ben’s bedroom door before entering.

His son was sitting on the floor and Ben looked upset. He had wrinkled papers surrounding him and Castiel wasn’t sure what that was about. Sam always had the easiest time relating to Ben. Ben would open up to Sam more than he would with Castiel or Dean. Castiel figured it was because Sam was his uncle, not one of his fathers.

Castiel sat down on the floor next to Ben. He rested his arms on his knees and sighed. He spoke carefully but firmly, “Omega Dad is very bright. He graduated high school which is something most omegas don’t do. It’s not because they lack the intelligence to finish; they don’t graduate because their alpha doesn’t allow it. Omega Dad went to a vocational school after high school and he started his auto restoration business. Ben, Omega Dad lived on his own for a short time while he was pregnant with you. He managed fine. He has Uncle Sammy and me as his alphas because that is what he wants and that is what we want.”

Ben huffed out an angry breath and said defiantly, “At school, they say that good omegas don’t run away from their alpha.”

Castiel chuckled and said calmly, “Plenty of omegas run away from their alphas, Ben. I will spare you the details, but some alphas can be very cruel. No one should have to live in fear. You know, your Uncle Sammy is trying to get equal rights for omegas. Sammy is an alpha, but he still believes that omegas are equal to him.”

Ben fiddled with his shoe and glared at the floor, “Uncle Sammy has weird ideas.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and he knew that Ben was as stubborn as Dean, if not more so. He decided there was a better way to get the point across, “Ben, we got the tests back to showing how you will most likely present. You’re going to be an omega.”

Ben’s eyes got huge and Castiel knew what his son was thinking before he even said it, “Are you or Uncle Sammy going to sell me?”

Castiel shook his head no and said reassuringly, “No, we aren’t. I did make some promises to your dad and Sammy regarding that, which I will have to talk to them about.”

++

Sam sat on Alpha’s bed as he watched Dean pace. They decided to go to Alpha’s room for Dean to calm down since their room was right next to Ben’s room. Sam wanted anything Dean said to be out of earshot of Ben. Little Bug didn’t need to hear their fears. He didn’t need to hear how cruel the world actually was and probably always will be. Sam knew Ben would find out one day; he just wanted to put that day off for a few more days or maybe a few more years.

He looked up when he heard Alpha enter the room. Alpha locked the door behind him and slowly walked into the room. Sam saw that Alpha was keeping a careful eye on Dean. Calmly Alpha said to both of them, “Strip down then come kneel in front of me.”

Sam carefully started to remove his suit. He stacked his clothes off to the side in the room and he watched Dean do the same with his own work clothes. Once Sam was down to his panties, he grabbed his pillow and Dean’s pillow for kneeling. Sam handed Dean his pillow before he sat his own pillow down and kneeled in front of Alpha. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him once he knelt down. Sam knew Alpha would love, protect, and cherish him, Dean, and Ben, just like Alpha always had.

Alpha brushed a gentle hand through Sam’s hair and then through Dean’s hair. It made Sam think about how they had been with Alpha longer than their own father. Sam hadn’t thought much about John since he received notification of his death a few years ago. He had John’s remains cremated and then he threw them away. Sam didn’t see the point in keeping them. His father meant nothing to him. Sam hoped that Ben would never feel that way about his dads.

Calmly Alpha asked, “Dean, why are you upset? Nothing has changed from yesterday.”

Dean huffed out a breath and said desperately, “Please don’t take my son. Please. I’ll do..”

Sam watched Alpha put up a hand to stop Dean from speaking. Typically that wasn’t a good sign. Alpha did that when he had enough of trying to talk sense into them and was going to punish them. It didn’t happen often, but it still happened. Sam decided to stay silent. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to defend Dean; Sam just wanted to hear what Alpha had to say first.

Alpha’s voice was firm but calm, “Dean, did you forget what we agreed too? I am not doing anything to our son. He is still our child. Nothing has changed. We do have to make some important choices regarding Ben. I am going to tell you the thing that is not up for negotiation first. Sammy is going to draw up paperwork making myself Ben’s owner-guardian. Sammy will also be Ben’s owner-guardian, so if something happens to me, Michael cannot take him.”

Sam knew what the paperwork Alpha was talking about. Owner guardian paperwork was similar to the ownership paperwork they had on Dean. The difference was owner-guardian status meant the alpha had an obligation to ensure the omega remained a virgin and unmated. If an alpha tried to take Ben’s virginity or mate with him without Alpha’s permission; they would have to pay Alpha damages. It also allowed Ben to travel freely with either him or Alpha without fear of being claimed.

Sam heard Alpha continue speaking, “Do you want to move to a free state or do you want to stay here? If we stay here, Ben will have to go to a school for omegas. If we move, you and Sammy will have to find different jobs. I should be able to move with my work and only have to come back here occasionally. Now, you and Sammy do not have to work, but I prefer it. I feel it keeps your minds active.”

Sam glanced up at Alpha and said tentatively, “I should be able to continue my work wherever we live, Alpha. I may have to travel for cases, but I do that now anyways. I will quit if that pleases you, but I would prefer to be able to make it so all the states are free states.”

Alpha bent down and kissed Sam on the forehead. Sam felt himself smile and he heard Alpha state, “No worries, Little Alpha. You don’t have to stop your work. I am very proud of you.”

Sam glanced over at Dean and saw that his brother was thinking about something. He knew Dean was trying to figure out what to do about this situation. Sam knew that even though Dean didn’t have any rights here, they had a life here and it was the only home either of them had ever known.

Tentatively Dean spoke, “I like it here, but I worry about Ben. The omega school wasn’t bad. I don’t remember Sam or I being treated poorly. I think we can skip the pleasing an alpha classes and make it so they can’t hit him like you did with me and Sam.”

Alpha nodded and said calmly, “We can do that, Big Omega. It will cut Ben’s school days in half so you’ll have more time with him. Do you want Ben to be trained when he is older or not at all?”

Sam knew what Alpha was talking about. Some of it was stuff Ben was learning anyways like how to clean and cook. Omega training also including serving to an alpha’s needs and other things. Sam knew from school that those needs were generally sexual in nature and they started young. He never had any classes like that. He had heard other omegas talking about it and he knew it was unpleasant.

He wasn’t surprised at all when Dean said, “I don’t want Ben to get trained. I want someone to love him for who he is and not break him down to change him. I don’t feel like he is bad like I was to need training.”

Sam frowned because he didn’t think Dean had ever been intentionally bad. Sure, Dean went a little nuts when he got pregnant but looking back Sam didn’t think Dean was bad per se. Sam knew Alpha trained both of them to be as he wanted. He knew they undid some of the training Alpha ingrained in them when they were in a position to actually stand up for themselves. However, Sam knew Alpha still changed him and Dean, he liked to think it was for the better, though.

He knew as Ben was, he wouldn’t fit the mold for a good omega. Sam knew that if Ben was sold; his nephew would probably get beaten and have other things happen to him that Sam would rather not think about. In a free state, Ben would have a chance to be whatever he wanted to be without being the property of an alpha. Sam wanted to move to a free state for Ben’s sake, but Dean had just made it clear that was not what he wanted.

Alpha reached out and petted Dean gently, “Okay Dean, we can do that. But Dean, you were always a good boy. You just picked up some bad habits from John. Ben doesn’t have those bad habits. I love you, your brother, and our son. The three of you mean everything to me.”

Dean looked up at Alpha and said nervously, “I love you, Alpha.” He was rewarded with a kiss from Alpha, but the greatest reward was how he didn’t see fire anymore when he uttered those words. He could tell Sammy, Ben, and Alpha how much they mean to him. He knew his life didn’t start out great, but it all worked out pretty good in the end. Despite his son being an omega, Dean was pretty happy. It did get him wondering if he should have a baby with Sammy so maybe they could have an alpha or a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this story. I appreciated all of the comments and kudos.


End file.
